


The Steel Ball Run Saga

by George280601



Category: One Piece, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Other, Post-Fishman Island Arc, Pre-JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George280601/pseuds/George280601
Summary: Tras superar su primera dificultad en el Nuevo Mundo. Un evento deportivo sacudira el mundo entero. La carrera Steel Ball Run se llevará a cabo en el colosal país del mundo: América y cualquier persona puede competir sin importar su raza, sexo, edad o crimen. Nuevas amistades surgirán a la luz y habrá enemigos por doquier. Todo epara descubrir el verdadero propósito de esta carrera





	1. Prologo

En las extensas aguas del Nuevo Mundo un barco pirata va a la deriva con una ruidosa tripulación pirata que luego de estar 2 años separados por el motivo de ser más fuertes para zarpar estas mares caóticos continuando con su aventura hacia sus sueños y encontrar el tesoro mas gran del mundo. La tripulación del money D. Luffy y los Mugiwara han viajado desde la isla Gyojin hacia un nuevo destino.

En el Thoussand Sunny: sombrero de paja Luffy junto con el cazador de piratas Zoro, su navegante Nami, el francotirador Usopp, pierna negra Sanji, algodón de azúcar Chopper, la chica demonio Nico Robin, el astillero cyborg franky y el músico no muerto Brook . Se encuentra en la cubierta del barco.

Listos o no, aquí voy! ". Chopper grito desde el mástil dándose la vuelta para buscar a sus amigos escondidos en la nave.

había pasado un mes en el Nuevo mundo sin que nada interesante sucediera. Luego había encontrado ido a la isla Gyojin, Nada que representara un peligro para sus vidas sucedido. las frecuentes tormentas de los mares era una cosa a tener en cuenta pero incluso eso no era el mayor peligro. No había ningún pirata o marines enemigos a la vista para luchar contra la pequeña tripulación, llenando las mentes de los piratas de un gran aburrimiento que los Mugiwara intentaron arreglar con un inocente juego de las escondidas.

"¡Te encontre, zoro!". Chopper le dijo a la espadachín quien estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina bebiendo alcohol.

"¿Encontrarme? Yo ni siquiera estoy jugando". Dijo antes de encorvarse y poner los pies sobre la mesa. nada interesante había pasado desde que zarpo nuevamente con los demás así que lo único que hizo fue perder el tiempo bebiendo alcohol.

Chopper de gimio de decepción. Zoro tenia razones para no jugar con el aburrimiento. Será mejor que vuelva a la ala médica para hacer más medicina por si acaso.

"¿Qué paso, adonde fue Chopper?". pregunto usopp quien asomo su cabeza en la puerta.

"Regreso al ala médica, se dio cuenta de que jugar al escondite no va a funcionar". Dijo Zoro antes de darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

"hmm-mn, iré avisando a los otros que el juego se termino" dijo el francotirador antes de marcharse.

En el timón, Nami tenia la cabeza apoyada contra la rueda del timón en un momento de aburrimiento total con los parpados amenazando con cerrarse, daría todo lo que fuera, excepto su dinero por un poco de sueño. su mirada bajo en el músico no muerto Brook quien estaba sentado en el barandal del barco viendo las olas en el silencio, luego su mirada se dirigió hacia el cyborg Franky quien estaba acostado sobre el césped sintético con Nico Robin acostada encima de él con un libro pegado en la cara y por el ultimo su mirada va hacia su capitán quien estaba a su lado quien fue un niño tan extrovertido estaba en peores condiciones que los demás.

Luffy estaba tendido como pez marino muerto en el barandal debajo de la puerta de la cocina con su frente pegada al muro de madera. Ni la sangre que está llegando a su cerebro lo saca de su aburrimiento. un mes, un bendito mes ha pasado desde los acontecimientos de la isla Gyojin y nada emocionante llego a suceder en todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera ha aparecido un Seaking para amenazarlos con comerse el Sunny.

 _"¡Por favor! Quien sea el que nos ayude a dar un poco, lo que sea, en este paso moriremos del aburrimiento antes de encontrar One Piece!"_. Luffy grito mentalmente rogándole profundamente a los dioses para el brindarlo de diversión real.

El sonido de una gaviota lo sacó de su miseria se hizo unmiento hizo que Nami gire cabeza para ver una gaviota acerca del DEM aterrizar en el timón y con su pata le extendió a Nami el diario del día de hoy no sin antes obtener el pago del día. Ella toma el periódico y le da unos cuantos Bellis.

"Veamos si lo que dicen en el periódico muestra algo interesante". Murmuro Nami desanimada mientras pasaba Hojas del periódico rápidamente.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? No hay nada interesante. Los precios de los artículos subieron y bajaron de precio. Un ataque de piratas a una isla que fue detenida gracias a los Marines, el aumento de recompensas de sus rivales de peor generación. La misma cosa sin importancia.

Ambos suspiraron decepcionados. Nami le dio el periódico a Luffy para que lo tirara eso iba a hacer cuando de repente un cartel amarillo se desliza por debajo del periódico llamando a la atención del sombrero de paja. Recogiendo el cartel lo abrió y lo inspeccionó. Habia muchas cosas que no entendemos un dibujo de una especie de logotipo de un hombre montando un caballo en una esfera redonda con una herradura.

"Oi Nami, ven aquí a ver esto".

Nami miro a Luffy con curiosidad y hizo lo que le dijo. Ella tomo el papel que tenia Luffy y empezo a leer lo siguiente.

"Steel ... Ball ... Run ... carrera. Carrera Steel Ball Run. ¿Una carrera?". Nami murmuro tras leer la ultima parte.

"¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos?". pregunto Sanji quien tenía una bandeja con un vaso de jugo hecho exclusivamente para Nami quién Luffy intentaba agarrar pero este le da un golpe en la mano.

"Estaba leyendo este cartel la cual muestra un evento, es una carrera", dijo Nami sin despegar sus ojos del cartel.

"¿Una carrera, de que exactamente?". pregunto Sanji tras darle otro golpe en la mano de Luffy y fulminarlo con la mirada.

"una carrera muy especial que habrá en el nuevo mundo y que el ganador de dicha carrera ganara un premio especial". dijo antes de voltear el cartel solo para que sus ojos casi salgan de su cabeza de la sorpresa. "¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede, Nami-Swan?". Pregunta Sanji preocupado mientras que el resto dirige su atención igual de preocupado.

"no puede ser ... una carrera así no daría tanto dinero ...". Nami susurro con preocupación tras el premio de la carrera.

"¿Y cual es el premio de todos los modos?". Luffy pregunto con los brazos cruzados encima de su cabeza en su típico modo despreocupado.

Nami les mostró el cartel y la cantidad de números que había mostrado el cartel había sido suficiente para hacer las que las mandibulas del capitán y el cocinero cayeran hasta el suelo del asombro.

"¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?".

"¡Oi, dejen de gritar que estoy durmiendo!". Zoro sale de la cocina con su típica actitud molesta.

"¿¡CINCUENTA MIL MILLONES DE BELLIS!?". Sanji grito estupefacto.

"¿QUE CLASE DE CARRERA DARÍA UNA GRAN CANTIDAD ASÍ?". Grito Luffy igual de estupefacto que el cocinero.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" pregunto Brook curioso del asunto, lo mismo sucede con Franky y Robin y también Zoro quienes se reúnen para ver que sucedida.

-0-

"no puede ser ..." susurro Franky de incredulidad.

"Ni siquiera los ternyuubitos tienen una cantidad de dinero así". Dijo Robin asombrada de la cantidad de dinero que se ve en el cartel.

"¿Quién es la persona que daría una cantidad como esa en una carrera?" pregunto Zoro tan asombrado como el resto de los demás.

"Imagina lo que haría una persona con esa cantidad" murmuró Usopp con los ojos pegados al cartel.

"increíble ..." susurro Chopper con sus ojos brillando frente al cartel.

"Nami, ¿puedes explicarnos que dice el cartel?" Le pidió Robin a Nami quien asiente y comienza a dictar lo que dice.

**"La Steel Ball Run es una carrera de caballos cuyo premio es de 50 billones de bellis para el ganador. Esta es una carrera que se lleva a cabo en el gran país de América en 2 semanas. Cualquier tipo de persona puede participar en la carrera sin omar en Cuenta que tipo de Antecedentes Tiene en La Actualidad ya sea un criminal o un pirata. para entrar en la carrera en si tiene que llevar un caballo o CUALQUIER tipo de animal de cuatro patas que este entrenado y en la Condición de correr ¡ acompáñenos en Lo que será el evento deportivo Grande Más en La historia del mundo (Aviso: la cuota para competir en la carrera son 30,000 bellis, una vez pagada la tarifa de la participación ya estára inscrito en la carrera) Atte: Steven Steel y Funny Valentine".**

"¡Genial una gran carrera, ya iba a ser la hora de algo divertido sucediera!". Exclamo Luffy con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

"¿Donde dijo que se hará la carrera?". pregunto Brook con curiosidad.

"La carrera se hará en el país de América". Respondió Nami para sorpresa de Rovin

"tiene sentido, América es un país que tiene una superficie de 9.147.593 kilómetros cuadrados. Es considerado el país más grande de todo el mundo", explico Robin sujetando su barbilla pensativa.

"¿Tan grande es ese país?". pregunto usopp con gran sorpresa.

"Es tan grande que ninguna monarquía en el mundo puede sostenerla. Es el primero donde se lleva a cabo un tipo de gobierno democrático". explico robin nuevamente.

"¿Qué es una democracia, Robin-Swan?". pregunto Sanji apartando la mano de Usopp de la bebida de Nami.

"es un concepto poco conocido en el mundo, la democracia es un poder que no se rige por ninguna familia real sino por el pueblo mismo. me refiero a que la gente de ese país elige a la persona que es capaz de ser quien lo gobierne Eso es una democracia ". Explico Robin al grupo de piratas confundido que tenia al frente.

"Vaya... un país tan grande como ese debe ser muy importante", respondió Usopp.

"en efecto Usopp, América es una superpotencia mundial y exporta grandes cantidades de petróleo a los demás países para obtener energía". dijo Robin señalando hacia arriba con una sonrisa. "es mas: es tan poderosa que se considera así misma como un gobierno independiente autosuficiente que no requiere de la ayuda del gobierno mundial. Por ende tanto los marines como los empleados del gobierno tienen prohibido entrar ahí sin un permiso especial del gorosei firmado por el presidente del pais".

"¿Y que es lo que vamos a hacer?". pregunto franky al grupo.

"¿No es obvio? ¡Participaremos en esa carrera!". Grito Luffy extasiado de la emoción.

"¡Detente en este instante, Luffy!". Grito Zoro fulminando a su capitán con la mirada.

"¿Qué es lo que te sucede?". pregunto sanji expulsando el humo de su cigarro.

"¿Acaso no lo notan. 50 billones, acaso a ustedes no les parece sospechoso esa cantidad de Bellis?"

"¿Estas diciendo que el Steel Ball Run podría ser una trampa hecha por los marines?". Se pregunta Usopp al espadachín de pelo verde. "¿no hiciste caso a lo que dijo Robin?".

"Por supuesto, ademas ¿qué no es una carrera de caballos? Nosotros no tenemos uno".

"Franky-san podría construir un caballo mecánico". Respondiendo Brook señalando al astillero quien había realizado su super pose.

"¡Y SERIA UNO MUY SUPER!". Grito de Franky con entusiasmo.

"¡Y si los marines tratan de buscar problemas con nosotros les patearemos el culo!". Grito Luffy chocando sus puños con una sonrisa engreida

"Ademas, otros piratas del nuevo mundo participaran también, por lo que es poco probable que los marines venga a intentar arrestarnos". Dijo Chopper mirando al resto de sus amigos.

"¡Sin olvidar todas las mujeres hermosas en la carrera esperando a por mi!". Grito Sanji con entusiasmo al pensar en todas las clases de mujeres que viven en ese país.

"Bien, que no se diga mas. ¡Iremos a América!" Grito Nami levantando su puño al aire.

"fufufufu". Robin se rió entre dientes viendo la escena divertida e inspiradora.

"¡Yohohoho! Este viaje requiere una épica melodía para el viaje que nos espera hacia el Steel Ball Run". Dijo Brook antes de sacar su violín y tomar en el mismo lugar que otros dejando un Zoro estupefacto.

"¡Adelante, vamos a América!".

"¡Chopper, sera mejor que empieces en la práctica en tu forma de gran venado!"

"¿¡EH !? ¿¡De que estas hablando, Nami !?"

Todos excepto Zoro se movió a sus lugares para preparar el largo viaje que les espera hacia la gran carrera que se dará a conocer en 2 semanas. el entusiasmo no solo se siente en el Sunny si no en el resto de todo el mundo que será parte de la carrera del siglo.

-0-

En un pequeño poblado Nativo Americano:

Dentro de una pequeña tienda un hombre mayor de piel oscuro y el cabello largo estaba descansando en su tienda tras haber pasado el largo tiempo viajando con su pueblo hacia un nuevo territorio. Su gente ha sido desplazada nuevamente por los invasores de blanco. Ya no quedaba lugares donde su gente se quedara. pronto no habrá una opción que se adentrará en las ciudades del hombre blanco para buscar un lugar para sobrevivir.

La tela de su tienda se hace aún lado despertando al jefe de la tribu de su descanso. Ya sabia para que lo llamaban, el muchacho lo ha hecho de nuevo.

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta vez?". pregunto el jefe sin siquiera voltear.

"Había escondido los libros del hombre blanco en su tienda, esta decidido, Soundman sera castigado por esto".

El jefe de la tribu no hizo nada más que suspirar con pesar ante esta noticia.

"que los espíritus nos ayuden".

-0-

En el extenso desierto de Arizona: un hombre joven con estatura por encima del promedio y la constitución atlética. con un tono de piel claro en su tribu y con un cabello negro con dos largas trenzas de color verde delante de su rostro, escasamente vestido donde en su piel se muestra los diferentes tatuajes de su tribu. Estaba corriendo por el desierto usando sus propios pies.

Sandman o conocido por su tribu como Soundman estaba siendo perseguido por tres hombres a caballo quienes han sido una vez lo han considerado como hermano y ahora lo consideran un traidor.

"¡Tu hora de morir ha llegado Soundman!". Grito el jinete nativo de la izquierda empuñando una lanza.

"¡Se ha cometido la última ofensa a la tribu al traer la basura hecha por el hombre blanco!". Grito el jinete de la derecha empuñando una hacha de mano.

"¡Lo único que nos ha traído el hombre blanco fue nada más que el dolor y la destrucción por parte de nuestra gente!". Grito el jinete del centro empuñando un arco.

Sandman respiró pesadamente debido a un esfuerzo extra que le sirvió para lograr alejarse un poco más de sus perseguidores dejándolos sorprendidos.

"¿Cómo es que llego a correr tan rápido?". Grito el jinete de la lanza.

"¡No puede ser un poder demoníaco como los que tienen los hombres blancos!". dijo el jinete de la hacha.

Sandman iba a 40 km / p dejando a sus perseguidores en el polvo pero eso se detuvo abruptamente cuando una flecha se clavo en su talón de Aquiles. Dejando escapar un siseo doloroso perdiendo la velocidad empezando a ser alcanzado por la gente de su tribu quien estaba listo para ensartarlo.

"¡Muere Soundman!". Grito el jinete de la lanza arrojando su lanza hacia el indio corredor.

Pero antes de que Sandman fuera de la lanza, esta es una posición en la posición fetal, por debajo del caballo, y por ejemplo, en su camino hacia el cielo.

"¿Acaso estas loco Soundman? ¡Usar uno de los caballos para impulsarte hacia la montaña no te salvara!". grito el jinete del arco disparando una ronda de flechas hacia Sandman fallando repetidas veces mientras se escala la montaña.

en la cima de la montaña una mano se agarra a la de Sandman justo antes de que esta llegara a la cima y es jalado hacia arriba y soltado en el suelo donde arremeten contra él con golpes haciéndolo gritar de agonía mientras que este intenta zafar de su atacante .

"D-detente!" Sandman empujo a esa persona que lo estaba agrediendo y no era nada más que su hermana que por su expresión facial estaba enojada con él.

"¡Es una idiota nii-san! Insultando a la tribu trayendo libros hechos por el hombre blanco. ¿Es qué acaso no piensas en lo que estamos pasando ahora?". La chica reprendió a Sandman quien se reincorporaba lentamente mirando fijamente a su hermana.

"Por supuesto que lo sé Nee-san, pero pienso que derrotar al enemigo tiene que entender su cultura, nuestros métodos ya son ortodoxos e inútiles, nuestras tierras ya no son parte de nuestros antepasados como antes". Dijo Sandman antes de revelar a su hermana el cartel del SBR.

"¿Qué es eso?".

"Descubrir cual es la motivación del hombre blanco y no más que su moneda que tiene como nombre belli, dentro de 2 semanas habrá una carrera y habrá una gran recompensa para el ganador de dicha carrera. Con tanto dinero podremos comprar nuestras tierras y no volver a ser desplazados nunca ". explicó Sandman mirando fijamente el cartel que tiene en sus manos.

"Eso es una gran estupidez, ven conmigo ahora mismo a la aldea".

"Lo siento hermana, pero ya no volveré ahí". hablo Sandman solemne para luego darse la vuelta y hacerle un gesto a su hermana para que la siguiera.

Ella lo siguió hasta un acantilado y la mujer india deja sin palabras. Frente a ellos había un montón de agujeros perfectamente en los lados de las paredes, todos ellos tenían una forma perfectamente esférica y no se ve ninguna grieta en ellos.

"¿Q-que es esto, que cosa ocasiono estos agujeros?".

"¿Estos agujeros fueron hechos por un hombre, Nee-san?". respondió Sandman señalando los agujeros que estaban en el muro del acantilado.

"¿Uno de esos hombres con poderes demoníacos?".

"No. por la marca de estos agujeros creo que fueron hechos por un arma". respondió Sandman inspeccionando los agujeros de la pared para centrar su atención en el suelo "¿ves las marcas de las pisadas de este hombre? por lo que veo como llego a la cima del acantilado de un salto". Sandman señalo arriba donde la huellas también estaban ahí.

"¿Crees que vendrá a hacernos daño?"

"No lo creo, en mi opinión, este hombre estaba entrenando. Lo que tiene un solo significado". dijo sandman bajando la mirada adaptando una actitud sombría. "Las cosas se pondrán más difíciles en la carrera que viene".

-0-

"¿Entonces participaras en esa carrera, Shiryu?" pregunto un Den-Den Mushi que llevaba los rasgos de uno de los temáticos y nuevos Yonkos del Nuevo mundo: Marshall D. Teach a quién era mejor conocido por los infantes de marina como el infame Blackbeard "¿No crees que una cantidad de dinero como esa puede ser una trampa? " pregunto el yonko al capitán de su segunda flota.

"Tengo que arriesgarme". Shiryu se rasco el mentón inhalando el humo de su habano. "Por una cantidad de dinero como esa vale la pena competir".

"¡ZEHAHAHAHAHA!". Se rió Blackbeard sarcásticamente "Tienes toda la razón. Tienes mi permiso para participar y realmente quieres, pero procura hacer un esfuerzo para ganarla ¿entendido?".

"¡MHP! Sin duda alguna".

-0-

"¡MAMÁ MAMÁ MAMÁ!". Una gran figura se rió mientras se llevaba a la boca grandes pedazos de pastel de crema batida. "¿Una carrera donde cualquiera puede competir sin importar su especie? ¡Sería una loca decisión no participar en un evento tan maravilloso!

"¿Quieres que vayas por unas de tus hijas, mamá?" pregunto un pirata quien sudaba balas ante la imponente mujer que yace frente a el.

"Ve y búscame a mis Smoothie".

-0-

"¡... ese maldito de Valentine ...!". Gruño uno de los gorosei quien llevaba en sus manos uno de los carteles de la Steel Ball Run.

"Al parecer se entero de nuestras movidas a través de los estados de América". hablo otro anciano con una mirada seria en su rostro frente al poste de la SBR.

"¡Llamen al CP0!". ordeno el anciano Ternyuubito a un guardia real.

"¡Si señor!".

-0-

"¿Oíste sobre la gran carrera que se llevara en América, Buggy? Se dice que habrá una recompensa de 50 billones al ganador de la carrera". hablo Mohji quien estaba acompañado por su gigante león Richie.

"¿De verdad, no estas jugando a las bromas conmigo Mohji?". pregunto el Shichibukai a su subordinado con una sonrisa torcida. "ya que si es así, no perdamos el tiempo y participemos en ella".

"tiene razón capitán". Elogio Mohji Al Payaso Pirata. "No habrá duda en que seremos saldremos victoriosos en la carrera".

Richie no hizo nada más que suspirar con pesar. Esto va ser un inmenso dolor en el culo.

-0-

En un barco de la marina: Tashigi llevaba en sus manos el cartel de la carrera para los datos al vicealmirante de este gran evento.

"Señor, tiene que ver esto". Tashigi le entrego el cartel a su superior Smoker que comenzó a leerlo.

"no puedes estar hablando enserio". Fue lo único que dijo Fumador exhalando el humo de su boca con una mirada molesta.

-0-

En una mansión de san diego:

frente a un montón de Den-Den Mushi que daban mas de 50 flashes por minuto habia un hombre mayor de cabello amarillo con bordes dentados, tiene un anteojos rectangulares y estaba vestido con un abrigo de cuello verde con varios flecos en el cuello. A su lado había una chica rubia de 14 años con cabello de longitud media rubio, Ella llevaba un vestido de tirantes rosa con medias gruesas con líneas horizontales del mismo color. también tenia unos calientas hombros con adornos circulares dorados. Ambos estaban frente a un grupo de reporteros del DEM quienes fueron dirigidos por el emperador del inframundo, el presidente del diario económico mundial: Big News Morgans. todos ellos estaban en una enorme sala donde se haría una conferencia ante este hombre especial.

¿Pero quien era este hombre tan especial se dirán todos?

Stephen Steel: organizador principal de la carrera Steel Ball Run.

"Solo quiero decir que gracias a todos por estar aquí. No hay tal honor en estar en presencia de tan importantes personas que ser testigos del evento deportivo más grande del mundo". Agrego Steel frente a los reporteros quienes dieron una gran ronda de aplausos ante la declaración del organizador. "muy bien, ahora a las preguntas empezando contigo Morgans".

"Con gusto señor Steven Steel". el gran pajaro se incluye ante el organizador antes de empezar a hacer su primera pregunta. "Se trata de la carrera Steel Ball Run que por cierto: un gran nombre viniendo de Usted".

"Vamos Morgans ... hazte una pregunta rápida para que puedas responderle a los demás y así comer pollo frito para la cena". dijo Steel llevándose las pocas risas de los reporteros antes que Morgans la fulminara con la mirada.

"La pregunta que quiero hacer se trata de esta carrera que se va a llevar a cabo en dos semanas, expliquenos de que trata para nosotros los reporteros. Entonces podemos pasar a la entrevista en si". Argumento Morgans al organizador de dicha carrera. Acero claro para empezar a dar una respuesta a la prensa.

LA CARRERA 'STEEL BALL RUN' COMENZARA EN DOS SEMANAS EN LA PLAYA DE SAN DIEGO A LAS 10 DE LA MAÑANA. LA META ESTARA SITUADA EN NUEVA YORK SIENDO ESTA LA PRIMERA CARRERA INTERCONTINENTAL A CABALLO. LA DISTANCIA ES APROXIMADAMENTETIVO 6000 KM. EL GANADOR RECIBIRÁ 50 BILLONES DE BELLIS EN EFECTIVO, EN EL 2do LUGAR 10 BILLONES, EN EL 3er LUGAR 5 BILLONES, EN EL 4to 1 BILLÓN, EN EL 5to 500 MILLONES Y ASÍ SUCESIVAMENTE HASTA EL 20 o LUGAR, ADEMÁS DE QUE HABLA PREMIOS ESPECIALES COMO BONUS, PARA MAS INFORMACIÓN LEAN LAS REGLAS. EL ÚNICO REQUISITO NECESARIO SERA TENER 16 AÑOS. LA NACIONALIDAD, SEXO, ESPECIE Y EXPERIENCIA DE PARTICIPACIÓN NO IMPORTA PARA NADA".

"Díganos los patrocinadores de la carrera". Hablo uno de los reporteros del inframundo.

"nuestros patrocinadores principales son 3 ternyuubitos que fueron generosos al donar el 60% de sus riquezas para el premio de la carrera, así como los bancos de los demás países en el mundo, también tenemos como los empaquetados de carne B&C, la productora de armas Winchester, la empresa de construcción naval Gallerye de water 7 y la petrolera mundial Speedwagon así como muchas otras empresas y corporaciones interesadas en la carrera ". Explico uno de los asistentes de Steel a la prensa ".

"Tenemos entendido que el barón Rockachugo de la nobleza del país vecino participara usando un aparato llamado automovil". Hablo una mujer reportera a Steel.

"ah si~ yo lo aprobé. El espíritu pionero es lo que se ha caracterizado en esta carrera. Cuando fueron construidos las vías de trenes por primera vez en América desde el Agua 7, la gente ha decido la época del caballo ha terminado. Esta carrera acepta cualquier tipo de vehiculo ¡Este es un tiempo en unica contexto! ¡Nadie sabe lo que pasa! con una máquina o con un caballo, nadie nunca ha corrido sin descansar, con competidores Recorriendo 70 a 100 km diarios, y teniendo que recorrer una distancia de 6000 km ". Declarar acero generando una ola de murmullos por parte de los reporteros.

"Una pregunta: en el cartel de promoción de la carrera dice que cualquier persona puede participar en la carrera sin tomar en cuenta sus antecedentes lo que quiere decir que también los piratas pueden participar ¿no es asi?". pregunto un reportero a Steel quien fue apoyado por el resto de compañeros.

"como dije antes: la carrera no discriminar a los participantes que se incluyen a los que se les gusta a los piratas, pero para la gente de este país no tiene que preocuparse ya que contarán con la protección de la guardia Nacional y a los piratas pueden estar tranquilos porque cuando abarquen en la playa de San Diego obtendrán la inmunidad total para participar en la carrera sin preocuparse por la marina! ". Declarar acero con firmeza llevar un montón de palabras incoherentes de los reporteros que han sido silenciados por Morgans.

"¿Es el límite de un caballo o una especie diferente correr 70 o 100 km por día? Si es así, la carrera podría durar aproximadamente dos meses". dijo Morgans a Steel quien asintió rápidamente.

"como ya he dicho antes es imposible predecirlo, hay un registro que dice que unos cuartos de milla recorrieron la distancia de 3164 km que hay entre Missouri y California en 14 días. claro, que eso fueron 400 caballones jalando de un carruaje, hace 30 años años en plena guerra de Crimea, un caballo de Alabasta recorrió 150 km en un solo día, pero el jinete murió por el cansancio, el intercambio de caballos está prohibido en esta carrera, solo significaría la expulsión inmediata del participante, en la carrera habrá que cruzar territorio desconocido lo que significa cruzar por tierras baldas sin caminos, pero estas en lo cierto Morgans: dos meses serían los aproximados, ¿alguna otra pregunta? ".

"hay gente que dice que 30.000 bellis es una estafa sin cuarteto" hablo un reportero pescador.

"Yo creo que no, ¿Cómo podran volver a la casa de los participantes?" Respondió acero con suavidad al reportero pescador

"Otra pregunta: ¿está permitido el uso de armas y poderes de la fruta del diablo en la carrera?" pregunto un reportero de cuello de serpiente a acero.

"hmm". Murmura Steel pensando muy bien en la respuesta. "Hemos tenido en cuenta la segunda parte de las reglas. Puede ser que haya pasado la noche en el territorio salvaje donde está esta situación en toda clase de peligros, mientras que no se considera 'comportamiento anti-deportivo' el uso de armas y frutos del diablo están permitidos ¡la respuesta a su pregunta es el uso de armas y frutas del diablo se permiten durante la carrera! ".

"¡Díganos los favoritos de la carrera y los posibles corredores piratas que habrá!" Hablo un reportero de la tribu de brazos largos.

"el vaquero de Wyoming: ¡Montaña Tim! viaja anualmente 4000 km al año con un rebaño de 3000 vacas; tenemos un Urmd Abdul quien fue el elegido para la nobleza Nerfetari participó con un camello. cruza el desierto de Alabasta 3 veces al año; representando al país de Wano: tenemos a Don Han, un maestro de la equitación ¡es el elegido por el Yonko Kaido! Y a pesar de tener un origen plebeyo, fue criado por la nobleza y es considerado un jinete excepcional, un genio en El mundo de las carreras de caballos: ¡Diego Brando, también conocido como DIO! y para los posibles piratas que se presentan en la carrera. Hay una posibilidad más grande que una parte de la peor participación de la generación: Eustass 'Capitán' Kid; Basil 'el mago' Hawkins; Scratchmen 'el rugido del mar' Apoo y Monkey 'sombrero de paja' Luffy. Me morderé la lengua si digo que tampoco participarán los elegidos de los Shichibukais y los tres Yonkos restantes". Agregó Steel riendo entre dientes.

"La distancia es tremenda. Si nadie ha conseguido llegar a la meta en nueva york... Esta carrera será un fracaso total. Los patrocinadores se enfurecerán y perderán toda la confianza en esta carrera, sin mencionar los 4 yonkos y los Shichibukai. ¿Como se hará responsable? ". pregunto un reportero tribu de las piernas largas a acero.

"A lo mejor me fusilan". esas palabras dejaron en silencio completo en la sala. "es una broma. el fracaso es... ¡escuchen con atención! el verdadero fracaso es inaceptable! ... ¡olvidemos el espíritu de los pioneros y el estado de los desafíos! ¡EN ESTA CARRERA EL FRACASO NO EXISTE! ! ¡SOLO AVENTUREROS! ¡LA CARRERA STEEL BALL RUN SERÍA UN EVENTO COMO NUNCA SE HA VISTO EN TODO EL MUNDO! La declaración de acero proporciona una gran ola de aplausos de parte de Morgan.

"¡Otra pregunta! ¿Es esa chica su esposa?". pregunto una reportera de cabello castaño "he oído que tiene 14 años".

"no es asunto tuyo, métase en los suyos, ya hemos acabado". Declarar acero antes de recoger a Lucy y marcharse de la sala.

-0-

En la orilla de la playa de San Diego: había una garita en la que los participantes se inscribían para participar en la carrera. una persona pequeña estaba trabajando en dicha empresa ordenando sus cosas cuando un fuerte sonido de choque lo tomo por sorpresa y al asomarse en una gran bolsa de cuero con unos botones que están saliendo de el.

"felicidades, eres de los primeros hombres en llegar y esto es sólo el inicio de una gran avalancha de personas de todo tipo: una vez pagada, la cuota no es reembolsable, la carrera empezara dentro de 2 semanas pase lo que pase. aquí está esta la libreta con las reglas, luego registramos las huellas dactilares de los participantes y la huella de su caballo o otra especie 'siempre y cuando no sea una criatura devora hombres'. Murmura la ultima parte con temor. "Una vez registrado, El intercambio estará prohibido, así que tengas cuidado, tu número de participación está en la medalla con chapa conmemorativa "dijo el hombre pequeño antes de entregar un documento y un sobre donde lo primero que tiene en la cintura del hombre es una bola de acero verde Guardada en un cinturón de cuero.

el pequeño hombre levanta la vista hacia un hombre de altura entre promedia o superior con una constitución promedia y atlética de cabello rubio largo, parches cuadrados de vello facial que recubre su mandíbula con ojos verdes claros. Un abrigo de manga corta de cuero, pantalones de cuero claros y botas de vaquero. lleva un cinturón con hebilla de la cualidad tiene el dibujo de dos manos apuntando a su entre pierna. también lleva puesto un sombrero de ala ancha donde en la corona había unas ranuras la cual se traspasaba la luz del sol y en la copa del sombrero había unas lentes de hendidura.

El hombre que escribió su nombre: Gyro Zeppeli le da al pequeño hombre una mirada seria y amenazante. Pero solo para transformar en una mirada bufonica cuando se revelan sus dientes bañados en oro puro con los grabados: "¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Zeppeli!".

"¡Nyo Jo!".


	2. Gyro Zeppeli y Johnny Joestar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo de esta historia resubida. He venido a aclarar que la razón por la que estoy poniendo esta historia en esta página es porque en el formato original de fanfiction hay muchos errores de edición que he venido a solucionar aquí y agregar un poco más para llenar los huecos que habia en ella. Traté de arreglarlas pero el formato que he estado construyendo se perdió y perdí la motivación para hacerlo hasta hoy. Que lo disfruten

Han pasado 9 días desde el anuncio sobre la carrera Steel Ball Run quién subió como la espuma alrededor del mundo, muchos reinos provenientes de Grand Line y el Nuevo mundo eligieron como corredores para representar a sus países en el evento deportivo mas grande del mundo. no solo eso, también piratas de los alrededores viajaron en sus barcos con un destino en común: el gran país de América.

Solo faltaban 5 días para comenzar la Gran carrera y se han inscrito más de 3.500 participantes de todo el mundo quienes se han acampado en tiendas o desde sus propios barcos en la costa de San Diego; no todos los participantes habían venido con caballos para competir sino otro otras especies de cuatro patas como por ejemplo el gran león llamado Ricchie cuyo jinete pertenecía era parte de la tripulación del Shichibukai Buggy; dos grandes mujeres quienes eran nada mas que las hermanas de la Shichibukai Boa Hancock: Boa Sardesonia y Boa Manrigold quienes con su poderes de fruta tipo Zohan les da una buena ventaja para la carrera, también estaba el mismisimo Dracule Mihawk quien participaría en la carrera montando un gran unicornio negro, también habían un grupo de personas de la tribu de piernas largas ya que están clasificadas como los humanos más rápidos del mundo ya que uno en promedio tiene la capacidad de correr a 35 km/p. la misma velocidad que de un caballo entrenado.

Un muchacho en silla de ruedas se ha detenido para observar a un grupo de piernas largas. El chico cuya edad es la misma que Luffy. es de altura media y de contextura delgada y hasta cierto punto delicado. sus ojos eran de un color azul claro; su cabello es rubio claro y medio largo que le llega hasta los hombros y que se encrespa hacia arriba en los extremos. lleva un gorro de lana celeste con un estampado de pequeñas estrellas de cinco puntas. Su cabello sobresale de dos agujeros en cada lado de la parte superior de su gorro, dándole forma de cuernos cortos. en el gorro lleva cosida una herradura en la parte frontal del gorro y el espacio que queda entre las puntas había la silueta de la cabeza de un caballo.

una camisa con capucha de manga corta del mismo color azul con un par de rayas gruesas en cada uno de los brazos dándole la apariencia de un arnés. sus pantalones al igual que su camisa es de color azul y pequeñas partes de cinco puntas, además de unos zapatos con espuelas.

el chico en la silla de ruedas cuyo nombre es Johnny Joestar quien es nativo del país de América avanzo lentamente contemplando los muchos jinetes que practican la resistencia con sus caballos en una pequeña pista para probar su resistencia. Ha escuchar la gran carrera que iba a llevarse a cabo en 5 días y en su mente. Sabia que esta carrera dejaría una huella enorme en la historia de los deportes de todo el mundo.

Emociones del pasado han inundado su mente: antes de haber testado paralítico. Johnny Joestar era conocido como un gran jinete de carreras de caballos en su país desde la edad de 6 años, era un gran genio cuando se trata de caballos, su mayor logro fue el primer lugar en el Derby intercontinental de América cuando tiene 12 años ganándose el respecto de gente mas rica del país, generando una gran ola de fanáticos que darían hasta su propia dignidad con tal de ganar un autógrafo de su parte. incluso hubo un día en que fue invitado a la casa de una mujer de clase alta junto con su amiga y de repente se quitaron la ropa frente a el sin decir ninguna palabra.

todo eso se fue cuesta bajo cuando dejo que su mal carácter y su ego generado por impresionar una chica bonita fuera disparado en la espalda por el hombre que estaba agrediendo, paralizandolo de la cintura para abajo sin la posibilidad de volver a montar un caballo. después de sufrir tan fatal herida, sus familiares incluyendo sus amigos y fanáticos lo habían abandonado casi al instante ya que no querían tener nada ver que con un lisiado cuyas esperanzas de volver a competir se derrumbaron.

Ahora lo único que hacia Joestar fue nada mas que contemplar la enorme cantidad de participantes que estaban reunidos en una pista para demostrar la resistencia de sus caballos en una pequeña carrera de 700 metros cuyo ganador resulto ser Shiryu de la lluvia: unos de los capitanes de la flota de Blackbeard quien montaba un gran caballo blanco. no solo el Shichibukai Mihawk y los tripulantes de Buggy y Boa Hancock participarían si no también piratas elegidos por los mismos Yonkos. estaba Bin Han quien era un corredor elegido por las filas de Kaido que estaba en los que posiblemente ganarían la carrera, también estaban dos miembros de la familia Charlotte de Big mom: Charlotte Amande y Charlotte Smoothie. Una era una cuello largo montando un caballo que posea un cuello tan largo como el de ella y la otra era una pierna larga quien en opinión de Johnny era la mas grande de la especie que había visto a su alrededor; también estaba un miembro en las filas del Yonko Shanks quien para su sorpresa era un joven desconocido de 28 años de constitución delgada pero atlética, un rostro que hacia refleja su plena juventud con un corto cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, llevaba puesto una capa negra que cubria todo su cuerpo excepto sus brazos quienes sujetaban las riendas de su caballo.

Decir que esta carrera va a ser un caos total no paso desapercibido para Johnny. el hecho de tener piratas en la carrera era mala idea, tener a un Shichibukai y un grupo de piratas bajo al mando de los cuatro Yonkos compitiendo era indescriptible. Johnny ya había predicho que tipo de desastres se vendrán en esta carrera por la demencial cantidad de 50 billones de Bellis.

"Quítate del camino... o te matare". Hablo una voz tranquila al costado de Johnny quien enseguida se volteo para confrontar al pirata que lo había amenazado.

Pero este no era un pirata cualquiera: era uno de la peor generación. este pirata era Basil Hawkins quien montaba un caballo que parecía hecho de ¿paja? veía a Johnny con un mirada tranquila pero que penetraba el alma del lisiado al punto de hacerlo sudar balas, Johnny tuvo que agachar la cabeza y mover su silla para darle camino libre al pirata quien no le quito la mirada de encima a Johnny hasta que estuvo a 30 metros de distancia lejos de él.

Johnny ahora con su orgullo nuevamente aplastado por uno de la peor generación decidió retirarse y volver a su casa.

* * *

Abordo del Sunny: los Mugiwara a excepción de Zoro habían pasado la primera semana entusiasmados de participar en la Steel Ball Run practicando arduamente con Luffy quien seria el primero en inscribirse y Chopper quien seria su caballo en la carrera a pesar de estar totalmente en desacuerdo pero como no tenían un caballo y Franky trabajaba arduamente en la construcción de uno no tenia mas remedio que aceptar en ser el caballo de Luffy fabricándose una droga que lo transformo en un gran reno que igualaba los atributos físicos de un caballo común entrenado, se habían detenido en un isla donde Robin compro un libro la cual enseña a Luffy el método correcto de manejar un caballo y Nami compró un eternal pose hacia America mientras que Chopper corría en una cinta metálica hecha por Franky.

"¡Lo veo, Veo tierra a la vista, llegamos a nuestro destino!". Grito Usopp desde el nido de cuervos provocando que toda la tripulación saliera a la cubierta y admirar el gran país que tenían en el horizonte.

"¡LLEGAMOS A AMÉRICA". grito Luffy euforicamente con sus amigos uniéndose a el. todos a excepción de Zoro quien estaba de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados.

"vamos Zoro, ¿no me digas que aun sigues pensado que es una trampa?". Dijo Nami al espadachín de los Mugiwara.

"No hemos visto un barco de la Marina desde que se anuncio la carrera". Dijo Usopp detrás de Nami.

"Y Ya casi termino con la fabricación de nuestro queridisimo **_Mount Sunny (Monte Soleado)_ "**. hablo Franky sosteniendo sus lentes de sol quienes brillaban con la luz del sol.

"Estén emocionados todo lo que quieran pero créanme cuando les diga que la Steel Ball Run no es mas que una estafa. de seguro no veremos a ningun barco pirata en ninguna parte". dijo Zoro señalando acusadoramente a los demás por formar parte de esta locura.

"¡Ya estoy viendo otros barcos a la vista!". Dijo Brook desde el borde del barco provocando que a Zoro se le caiga la quijada y corra para apartar al músico para comprobar si lo que dice era cierto.

Para su sorpresa no solo habían un montón de barcos piratas atracados en la costa si no también habían otras que al igual que el Sunny estaban llegando al gran país con sus barcos quienes desde lejos se escuchaban los gritos de emoción de los piratas que habían logrado llegar a su destino.

"¿lo ves Zoro? no hay duda de que la Steel Ball Run es real y pasa lo que pase participaremos en ella y ganaremos". Afirmo Luffy cerrando su puño con determinación.

Lo unico que hizo Zoro fue darle una breve mirada antes de apoyarse en el barandal con los brazos cruzados y cierra los ojos de nuevo solo que esta vez con un ligero ceño fruncido.

* * *

En la Mansion donde vive Steven y Lucy en San Diego: El organizador de la Steel Ball Run se encontraban junto con Morgans en el balcón fuera de la Mansión disfrutando de la vista mientras compartían un buen Champagne.

"Debo decir Steven que nunca creí vivir lo suficiente como para ver tan gran evento deportivo. ¡deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido!". Declaro Morgans levantando su copa a lo alto de su cabeza. "Tu entrevista ahí fue sin duda alguna firme y desafiante por decir menos que hermosa, eso no se ve muy a menudo aquí en el Nuevo mundo".

Steel se rió entre dientes mientras tomaba un sorbo de su champagne de 13.000 bellis. sin duda esta carrera dejaría una huella en la historia de los deportes. SBR no es solo una simple carrera por un premio que es demencial para cualquier persona ya sea de clase alta o no. SBR es una carrera por la vida llena de todo tipos de emociones y desafíos que comprobaran que tan dispuestos están de darlo todo para ser el numero uno.

"Si no fuera por tu _esposa_ Lucy, este sueño deportivo jamas se haría realidad". agrego Morgans mientras bebía.

Steven sonrió mucho ante ese cumplido, De no haber sido por Lucy, Steel Ball Run jamas existiría pero como dijo ella hace dos años: _hay que pensar en grande._

"Tienes toda la razón, Morgans" Steel le dijo al pájaro humanoide.

"También quiero agregar las consecuencias que existen para ella si esta carrera fracasa estrepitosamente". Agrego Morgans cortando el buen humor que había a su alrededor haciendo que Steel lo mirara con seriedad mientras que este lo miraba con una creciente sonrisa. "Conoces como mucho funciona este mundo, Steven, has sido testigo de los horrores que suceden en los mares del Nuevo Mundo y no quieres que nada malo le suceda a ella tanto como al presidente Valentine si sabes lo que te conviene ¿verdad?".

Steven le arrojo a Morgans una mirada fría que duro una eternidad hasta que final asintió en silencio estando de acuerdo con el emperador del inframundo.

Si tan solo supiera que no tenía nada porque preocuparse. 

* * *

Luego de haber estacionado el Sunny en la costa lo primero que hizo Luffy fue a ir a la ciudad para buscar que tipo de comida se vende y Sanji ya se encontraba persiguiendo a las mujeres participantes aparentemente ahuyentandolas. Nami se molesto por el típico acto infantil de ambos y los golpeo en la cabeza diciéndoles que hay que debían centrarse en inscribirse primero para competir.

Al llegar a la garita de inscripciones la cual tuvieron que esperar por 2 aburridas horas ya que la fila era larga para que les tocara inscribirse. el enano le explico que solo dos personas del mismo barco podían competir en la carrera ya que querían evitar tanto nepotismo entre los corredores como sea posible. esto genero un debate en la tripulación que duro 20 minutos la cual llego a la conclusión de que Usopp (para desgracia del mencionado) sera el segundo competidor montando al Mount Sunny quien estaba cerca de terminarse.

Ambos recibieron sus etiquetas conmemorativas para la carrera y luego volvieron al barco para elegir que tipo de equipo usaran ambos para la carrera; Luffy decidio ir con un abrigo manga corta de color amarillo con unas machas negras en la parte inferior en ella junto a unos vaqueros blancos que le llegan hasta la rodilla junto con unas botas de cuero y un sombrero de vaquero negro con una cinta plateada en la corona y unos lentes de hendidura blancos.

Usopp uso una chaqueta manga larga color verde fosforesente con lentejuelas azul marino en los bolsillos y una camisa sin mangas blanca junto a unos pantalones azules con tirantes con unas botas de vaquero del mismo color que Luffy y un pequeño sombrero que se parecía al de Luffy solo que con los colores invertidos mas unos guantes y sus típicos lentes que traía consigo.

Luego de haber decidido lo que usarían en 5 días se desvistieron en su ropa habitual y entraron en la cocina para cenar y luego de eso salieron nuevamente en la noche donde las calles estaban mas tranquilas a dar un paseo por ellas.

Los Mugiwara se maravillaron ante la agradable vista que mostraba el pueblo costero con Luffy saludando a los demás competidores piratas de la carrera quienes les regreso el saludo con una mirada de pocos amigos, se detuvieron en una tienda de ropa a petición de Nami para comprarse la típica ropa que usaban la gente.

* * *

"Les doy la bienvenida a mi tienda, tengan la libertad de escoger nuestros mas recientes artículos basados en la carrera". dijo el vendedor que estaba en el mostrador.

Al entrar, Los Mugiwara se separaron para elegir lo que iban a usar la noche de hoy, Luffy junto con Chopper se dirigieron a la sección de botas donde se encontraron a un hombre de largo cabello rubio con sombrero de ala ancha quien observaba interesadamente unas botas con adornos circulares dorados.

"Hola, ¿cual es tu nombre?. Le dijo Luffy al hombre del sombrero quien se volteo para mirarlo y no era nada mas que Gyro Zeppeli. "El mio es Luffy, Shishishi".

"¡Luffy no es correcto darle tu nombre a un extraño!". Chopper reprendió la actitud de su amigo para luego dirigirse a Zeppeli. "disculpe ¿señor...". se rasco la nuca con vergüenza con una enorme gota cayendo desde su cabeza.

"Me llamo Gyro Zeppeli, y ustedes son los Mugiwara ¿verdad?" pregunto Gyro con una mirada de interés ante uno de los de peor generación de piratas.

"¡Así es y yo voy a ser el rey de los piratas!". Declaro Luffy golpeándose el pecho con su distintiva sonrisa confiada haciendo que el reno se tape la cara.

"¡Nyo, jo, jo!". se rió entre dientes Zeppeli revelando sus dientes dorados que enseguida captan la mirada maravilla de Luffy y la horrorizada de Chopper. "nunca creí ver en persona a tan famosos y carismáticos piratas".

"¿¡tus dientes son todos de oro!?" pregunto Luffy con estrellas en sus ojos. "¡Genial, yo tambien quiero tenerlos de oro para que brillen cada mañana con la luz de sol!".

"¡Nami no te va a dejar hacer eso!". dijo Chopper bruscamente al sombrero de paja.

Luffy enseguida bajo su mira para ver las bolas de acero enganchadas en el cinturón de Gyro y su cerebro le pidió a gritos que las tocara.

"¡increíble! también tienes unas bolas de acero tan cool". dijo acercando su mano peligrosamente a las bolas de acero de Gyro. "¿puedo verlas mas de cerca? ¡son super geniales!".

Un segundo antes de que Luffy apenas tocara la bola de acero, la cara de Gyro paso de divertida a totalmente seria poniendo una mano en su bola antes de que Luffy la tocara y de repente los dedos de este comenzaron a irse para atrás repentinamente.

"¿¡Que...". Luffy de repente se puso de rodillas frente a Gyro con la mano extendía hacia arriba tocando apenas la de Zeppeli quien tenia la bola en su muñeca, intento levantarse pero sintió como una fuerza desconocida lo inmovilizaba por completo.

"¿Luffy?" pregunto Chopper inclinando su cabeza confundido.

"¿Q-que es lo que sucede mis piernas? ¡no puedo moverme!" Dijo Luffy gruñendo mientras intenta ponerse de pie pero seguía siendo inútil. luego dirigio su mirada hacia Gyro quien lo miraba fijamente "¿¡que fue lo que me hiciste!?".

"¿Luffy, de que hablas? ¡Apenas te esta tocando la mano!". Hablo Chopper llamando la atención de sus amigos quienes se acercaron a la escena.

"¡Oi! ¿que crees que le estas haciendo a nuestro capitan?". Hablo Zoro bruscamente extiendo su mano hacia el hombro de Zeppeli con su otra mano desenfundando Wado Ichimoji y agarrar el el hombro izquierdo del jinete.

Gyro trabajo rápidamente agarrando su otra bola de acero y poniendo encima de la mano del espadachin quien enseguida sus dedos se echaron hacia atrás soltandolo y poniéndolo de rodillas soltando a Ichimoji en el progreso tomándolo por sorpresa.

"¿¡Q-Que demonios!?". Zoro intento extender su mano hacia su espada pero una la misma fuerza desconocida que lo mantenían a el y a Luffy de rodillas se lo prohibió. "¡NO PUEDO MOVERME!".

"Oi cabeza de musgo apenas te esta rosando tu mano". dijo Sanji mirando con desaprobación al espadachín.

"Si, sera mejor que dejen de jugar ahora mismo". Acompaño Nami mirándolos con molestia.

"¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO!? ¡SOLO QUERÍA HABLAR SOBRE LO GENIAL QUE SON TUS DIENTES DE ORO Y TU BOLA DE ACERO!". Grito Luffy con rabia solo para Gyro bajara mas su brazo haciendo que su espalda toque el suelo.

"Vaya, no me digas" murmuro Gyro mirando a Luffy friamente en el suelo.

"¿¡pueden levantarse ya!? ¡no es un chiste, nisiquiera los esta sujetando". dijo Usopp con nerviosismo ante la escena que estaba delante de el.

 _"¿que esta pasando, que es esta clase de fuerza que hace que mis músculos se inmovilicen?"_ Zoro se pregunto mentalmente mirando a Gyro con furia mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas moverse.

"no creas que te vi intentando robar mi Steel Ball sucio pirata, no puedo entrar a la carrera sin ellas, Jo." Dijo Gyro a Luffy dándole una radiante sonrisa picara que logra hacerlo enojar.

* * *

"¿que estas haciendo, Pocoloco?". pregunto un anciano de piel oscura vestido de granjero estaba sentado en un carruaje con grandes pilas de paja para las vacas y caballos.

"aquí, tranquilo viendo las estrellas". Responido el hombre del mismo color de piel solo que mas joven de estatura media a superior a la media y complexión delgada luciendo un fino bigote de herradura. vistiendo ropa de cuero ligera y un casco de cuero cubierto de piezas elípticas distintivas acostado encima de varias pilas de Paja en un campo abierto de trigo. "siempre he querido hacer esto, veamos cuantas estrellas soy capaz de contar".

"lo que trato de decir es... que porque estas ahi tirado. ¡haz tu trabajo!" ordeno el anciano granjero molesto por la actitud perezosa del joven.

"hey viejo, ¿sabes que es Tenchu-satsu verdad?". pregunto Pocoloco quien al no recibir respuesta por el anciano prosiguió. "hace tres días fui a la ciudad, después de perder en las apuestas, fui a ver a una gitana. tendría que haber ido antes. Tenchu-satsu es como se llama lo mas bajo que puedes caer. ¡pues resulta que yo estoy en el opuesto mas bajo!. ¡apartir del proximo mes, voy a tener mas suerte que toda mi vida por 2 meses enteros! ¡JE, JE JE!". se rió con una mirada de alegría al anciano que solo frunció el ceño.

"¿Gitana? que no es esa anciana que andaba en las calles en verano molestando?" pregunto el anciano granjero a Pocoloco.

"ESA MISMA" declaro antes de darse la vuelta y agarra el periódico para probar su suerte en encontrar algo que le llame la atención.

"lo que te contare si que es suerte, ¿ves ese campo de trigo? nos van a pagar por cortarlo completamente mañana". dijo el anciano granjero señalando el extenso campo de trigo que estaba al frente.

"Ni de broma viejo no pienso cortar mas trigo, a partir de ahora voy a vivir la vida facil ¿porque no haces lo mismo?". pregunto Pocoloco al granjero.

"Que tu padre descanze en paz y yo trabajamos en esta granja por 20 años, pero nuestra vida no ha cambiado nada. nunca tendremos una vida fácil" Dijo el granjero con decepción. "tenemos 4 días en acabar el trabajo, pensé que podrías hacerlo".

Pocoloco vio a la yegua que sostenía un arado y una pila de excremento que expulso.

"Deberías aflojar un poco el arado, esa yegua esta embarazada de unos 5 meses". dijo Pocoloco lo cual hizo que viejo la observara para ver si tenia razón lo cual era verdad. "ya he perdido la cuenta, ¿cual era el numero después de 48? Nah, pues a contar otra vez".

"Tch y eso que pedi que nos dieran un aumento de 30.000 Bellis" dijo el granjero antes de marcharse con la yegua a su lado.

En ese mismo instante Pocoloco abrio lo ojos y saco entre las pilas de Paja un cartel de la SBR.

"oye viejo... el pago por cortar todo ese trigo ¿cuento era?".

* * *

Luffy y Zoro cayeron al suelo frente a los demás y voltean rápidamente hacia Gyro con miradas indistinguidas.

"¿¡que fue lo que nos hiciste!?" pregunto Luffy mientras miraba a Gyro con furia.

Gyro no respondió y se dio la vuelta para irse de la tienda.

"¡OI! te estoy hablando infeliz, ven y da la cara cobarde". grito Luffy tratando de levantarse pero los efectos del poder de Gyro no le dejaban mover sus piernas.

"¡suficiente, Luffy, no lo provoques mas". reprendió Usopp al sombrero de paja enojado.

"¿¡es esa tu arma!?" pregunto Zoro haciendo que el jinete se detuviera en seco. "¿¡esa pedazo de chatarra redonda es tu arma!?".

"no insista mas, Zoro-san". dijo Brook poniendo su mano huesuda en su hombro para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pero fue hecho aun lado por él.

"¡vamos hazlo! ¡golpeame con eso si tienes las pelotas!". grito Zoro levantándose del suelo lentamente.

"¿¡quieres callarte de una vez, Zoro!?" pregunto Franky con una linea de sudor deslizándose por su frente.

Gyro no hizo nada para devolverle la mirada solo se quedo quieto sin mover un musculo.

"¡Yo soy un espadachín de gran nivel que ha sido entrenado por uno de los mejores del mundo, si hubiera querido te haría pedazos en este mismo instante, eres muy perspicaz pero sera fácil matarte!".

"¡cállate ya cabeza de musgo!" reprendió Sanji apretando los dientes ante el actitud imprudente de Zoro.

"¿has acabado ya? recoge la espada". dijo Zeppeli antes de por fin darse la vuelta y confrontar a Zoro. "no pienso en huir, así que ve y recoge tu arma".

Los mugiwara quedan sin palabras ante la declaración de Gyro a Zoro. era como si este no le temiera que tipo de dolor Zoro le causaría.

"¿me estas desafiando...?" Zoro apretó los puños con una furia hirviente en su interior al mero hecho de que alguien lo esta desafiando sin armas como si no le tomara enserio en nada.

"puedes recogerla, pero... si lo haces, me lo tomare como que todo lo que dijiste es verdad". Dijo Gyro mirando a Zoro con tranquilidad mientras destapa una bolsa de cuero revelando su bola de acero.

el ambiente se puso tenso cuando el espadachín y el jinete se retaron con la mirada con Wado Ichimoji a los pies de Zoro y la bola de acero en las manos de Gyro.

De un borrón, Zoro recoge su espada para atacar y recibe el golpe de la bola de acero de Gyro en el hombro. la bola de acero giraba intensamente mientras se introducía en el brazo de Zoro haciendo que grite de dolor cuando siente su piel y músculos retorcerse de una manera tan dolorosa mientras apretaba el agarra de Ichimoji por si solo. enseguida la bola de acero se sale y regresa a Gyro dejando a primera vista de como la piel en el hombro de Zoro esta retorcido en un remolino.

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Nami y Usopp exclamaron con total impresión al ver el estado horrible de la piel de su amigo.

"no soy un buen tipo, así que suelta tu espada antes de que lastimes a alguien". dijo Gyro antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

el remolino dentro de la piel de Zoro comenzó a girar y eso provoco que su brazo se moviera por si solo y comenzara a dar vueltas sin detenerla haciendo que los otros se quitaran para evitar la espada hasta que Zoro la clavo en el mostrado destruyéndola antes de caer al suelo.

"¡Zoro!". gritaron los Mugiwara rodeando a su amigo para ver su estado.

Fuera de la tienda. Johnny Joestar habia sido testigo del enfrentamiento de Gyro contra los Mugiwara y al verlo irse, un fuerte deseo le dijo que fuera hacia Gyro Zeppeli y tocara su bola de acero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden venir a mi página de fanfiction.net/u/jorge-Fuentes18


	3. Preludio antes de la carrera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tercer capitulo resubida de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten.

Johnny estaba andando por el poblado buscando con que entretenerse. No sabia la razón por la que estaba aquí ahora que su orgullo fuera pisoteado por Hawkins, decidió irse lejos de la playa y ver que tipo de cosas se sucederían en el pueblo y que nadie prestaría atención en un medio en la calle.

Pero no fue así ya que una escena se estaba orquestando. Johnny vio más de cerca y noto que era el vicealmirante de la marina Smoker junto con su mano derecha Tashigi. Se ha intentado provocar tanto él como la capitana con amenazas de muerte y violacion que no tuvieron algún efecto en el par de Marines.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Johnny llegó a una tienda de ropa donde pudo ver a los famosos Mugiwara en el interior junto con su capitán "Sombrero de paja" Luffy En el corredor con Gyro Zeppeli, Johnny había sido testigo del poder de las bolas de acero de Zeppeli sobre Como había logrado someter tanto Sombrero de paja como su segundo al mando sin siquiera tocarlos, luego de haber vencido a Zoro con un golpe de sus bolas de acero en el hombro, Zeppeli se marcho dejando al resto de los Mugiwaras para atender a sus compañeros caídos.

Un fuerte deseo de tocar la bola de acero de Zeppeli lleno el corazón de Johnny quien comenzó a andar hacia el jinete quien estaba de espaldas revelando una de sus bolas en su cinturon. 

"¡Oye, tu! ¿Qué es esa bola de acero?". Johnny extendió su mano hacia ese objeto hasta que sus dedos rozaron el borde de ella. "¡Déjame verlo una vez mas!".

"¡Ey! ¡No la toques, todavía este girando!". Advierto Gyro bruscamente pero ya era tarde.

Al tocarla, todo el cuerpo de Johnny se tenso de golpe sintiendo un abrumador poder vibratorio que sacudió su columna vertebral que recobre todo su sistema y provocó algo que nunca creía que volvería a pasar en su vida.

Lo hizo volver a ponerse de pie desde su silla de ruedas.

Johnny mantuvo múltiples emociones de confusión y emoción en su mente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pudo sentirlas, sentir sus piernas nuevamente.

Pero todo esto había durado solo pocos segundos hasta que sus piernas volvieron a perder su fuerza y movilidad cayendo bruscamente de vuelta en su silla de ruedas, pudiendo sentir su corazón salir de su pecho mientras temblaba y respiraba bruscamente.

_"¿Pero... que demonios? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Se... se... ¡Se han movido! Mis piernas... pero no pueden... la bola... al tocarla"._

Johnny volvió a centrarse en Gyro quien para su sorpresa y se había marchado hacia un pequeño corral la cual estaba su caballo. El caballo de Gyro era de color café con una máscara de látex negra que llegada desde su cabeza hasta su cuello. 

"¡Espera, dímelo! ¡Dime que me ha pasado!". Grito Johnny tratando de llamar a la atención de Zeppeli. _"Mis piernas que nunca se han movido ni un solo milímetro ..."_ .

_"la gente me dijo que me rindiera... con palabras o con silencio, ¿quién es este tipo, que tipo de poder tiene, será este un poder del fruto del diablo?"._

"¿Sabes cual es la causa principal de la muerte?". pregunto Gyro al lisiado con su sombrero tapando sus ojos en la oscuridad. "son las enfermedades transmitidas por mosquitos. La segunda es ser pisoteado por un caballo ¿pretendes cambiar eso?".

Johnny le dirigió una mirada a la mirada.

"No te pongas emocionado, no se cual es tu situación, el hecho de que te hayas levantado de la silla, ha sido un mero acto reflejo, solo eso... y nada más". Dijo que Gyro sonando lo mas cordial y firme posible ante el joven lisiado quien rápidamente lo miro con furia.

"¡Acto de reflejo mi culo! Ahora se lo que es. La bola de acero... estaba girando". Johnny no mentía, cuando había tocado la bola de Gyro y el poder de rotación en su cuerpo se sentía increible. "¡Te lo pido, por favor solo una vez mas te pagare!".

"Esta conversación ha acabado". Dijo Gyro luego de haber dado la vuelta con su caballo dejando al lado para apretar lo dientes de rabia.

"¡Entonces la volveré a tocar yo mismo! Advirtió Johnny tirando su silla de ruedas persiguiendo a Zeppeli pasando por encima de un hombre ganando un impulso para que su silla saltara en el aire extendiendo su mano para alcanzar la bola de Gyro.

Pero Gyro paso su mano por encima de la palma de Johnny y los dedos de este empezaron a torcerse en los círculos varias veces para luego agarrar su muñeca con fuerza y poner su mano en la orilla de un techo para quedar colgado ahí. El lisiado intento soltarse, pero para su sorpresa sus dedos no se movian

_"Mis dedos... ¿Porque me estoy agarrando?"._

"antes que nada, te felicito, tienes unos músculos impresionantes... al menos en la parte superior de tu cuerpo". Gyro murmuro esa ultima parte luego de elogiar al muchacho. "Esta bola giratoria es mi arma, pero no hará que vuelvas a caminar".

"¿Cómo quieres que me crees después de lo que me ha pasado? ¡Pienso averiguar de qué se trata el _Giro_ !". grito Johnny viendo a Gyro con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"Ni siquiera puedes montar un caballo y la carrera está en 4 días, no estaré mucho tiempo en este lugar". Fue lo ultimo que dijo Gyro antes de marchar en su caballo hacia su cabaña.

Johnny se cayo bruscamente segundos después de que el poder de la rotación abandonó su mano regresando a la normalidad dejando al chico adolorido y frustrado.

"ya veras... ¡Maldita sea! montare a caballo... y competiré...". Declaro Johnny mirando fijamente como el niño desapareció de su vista.

A unos pasos lejos de donde estaba el joven lisiado. Shiryu vio toda la escena entre ambas personas mientras fumaba y de repente un golpe de familiaridad llegó a la mente del capitán de la segunda flota de Blackbeard.

_"Ese hombre... ¿porque siento que lo he visto antes?"._

* * *

Un fuerte golpe resonó en la pared del acuario del Sunny

"Ese infeliz... ¡Me las va a pagar!". gruño Zoro apretar sus dientes tras revivir nuevamente los recuerdos de la pelea contra esa lengua suelta de dientes dorados y sombrero de hala ancha.

"Ya detente Zoro, te vas a lastimar mas". Advirtió Chopper ante las acciones del espadachín.

El "ataque" de Zeppeli con su bola de acero en el hombro de Zoro dejo casi todo el hombro derecho de espadachín completamente magullado, Chopper le atendió en el barco donde tuvo la suerte de que una arteria o la vena carótida no se rompió tras el golpe. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue cubrirme el hombro con una aceite curativo casero y un parche justo en hombro; Luffy estaba bien ya que solo fue inmovilizado por Zeppeli y no recibió un ataque de él.

"Necesitas tranquilizarte, zoro, ya paso". Hablo Usopp en una manera tranquilizante y reconfortante.

"¡Cállate! No sabes la humillación que me hizo pasar esa idiota, cuando encontré... lo que voy a hacer...". Siseo Zoro solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Nami generándole un gran chichón.

"¡Tu cállate, es tu culpa de haber provocándole y de haberte golpeado con esa maldita esfera verde!" Reprendió a Nami mirando al espadachín con una mirada agresiva.

"¡Así se habla Nami!". Dijo Luffy sonriente quien recibió también un golpe en la cabeza creando un bulto mas grande que la de Zoro.

"¡Y tu también tienes la culpa por andar tocando cosas que no son tuyas!". grito Nami dándole la misma mirada amenazante a su capitán mientras que esta gemía de dolor.

"¡Pero solo quería ver qué geniales eran esas bolas de acero!". Grito Luffy en defensa mira su navegador mientras cubre la cabeza.

"Hablando de eso ¿Cómo hizo ese hombre con esas esferas?". pregunto Robin al resto de los Mugiwara quienes asintieron.

"Si, estaba girando ferozmente en el hombro de Zoro". Dijo Chopper para molestia del mencionado.

"fue la razón de la piel que estaba torciendo alrededor de ella". respondió Brook mirando a la arqueóloga.

"¿Habrá sido un poder de fruto del diablo, Robin-swan?". pregunto Sanji tirando la ceniza de su cigarro en el fregadero.

"Hay una fruta en el diablo que tiene que ver con el poder de los giros, pero no se puede aplicar en los objetos, solo en los miembros de su usuario pueden girar". explique Nami quien acabó de aprender de un libro que tiene información acerca de las frutas del diablo.

"Si, la bola de acero volvió a su mano justo después de que golpeara a Zoro en el hombro". Dijo Franky quien había estado más cerca del alboroto cuando ocurrió.

"¿Entonces no es un poder de fruta del diablo?". pregunto Usopp a Robin quien ha estado pensando en una respuesta.

"no estoy seguro completamente, lo mejor será averiguar más sobre este poder del _Giro_ que tiene Gyro Zeppeli". Explico Robin mirando a cada uno de los Mugiwara quien estaban confusos. "Solo para aclarar nuestras dudas".

"Entendido, mañana iremos a buscar a Biró Zepelin". Dijo Luffy levantando su puño con determinación.

"Se llama Gyro Zeppeli, Luffy". Corrigió usopp bajando los parpados.

* * *

Dentro de la mansión de San Diego: Stephen Steel estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando en un documento los detalles que se llevarán a cabo en la primera fase de la carrera, en un mapa del país de América, en la cual se encuentran varias frases de color azul y rojo clavadas. en el mismo lugar está etiquetado como "Clasificado".

"¡No tiene permiso para entrar aquí!" un grito del mayordomo de acero sonó fuera de la oficina.

La puerta se abrió revelando a Smoker y Tashigi quienes por sus caras no venían en buena fe.

"Lo lamento Steel-sama, trate de detenerlos pero insistieron". Dijo el mayordomo inclinándose frente a Stephen en son de disculpa.

"No importa ahora, puedes retirarte, yo me haré cargo desde ahora". Dijo Steven quien le dio a Smoker una mirada vacía. 

"Entendido, con permiso". dijo el mayordomo antes de irse y cerrar la puerta de la oficina.

"Ya conozco cual será tu siguiente linea, Vicealmirante de la marina Smoker". Dijo Steel con una sonrisa confiada que solo hizo fue fruncir el ceño del mencionado.

"He venido aquí para exigirle que cancele esta absurda carrera y entregue a las piratas a la marina de inmediato". Declaro Smoker sin ninguna señal de titubeo en su voz firme.

La mirada de Steven se transforma en una mirada aguda en los ojos del público antes de responder con un "No".

"Steel-San, queremos que este al tanto de que dejar participar criminales en esta carrera pondrá en riesgo la vida de los ciudadanos de esta nacion". hablo Tashigi, tajante ante el organizador de la Steel Ball Run, viéndolo con la misma mirada que su superior. "Estamos totalmente conscientes que nuestra autoridad en este país es nula pero le invitamos a entender lo peligroso que es hacer este evento". 

"Estoy consciente de eso y el presidente también, lo siento, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no". Steel devolvió el tiro dirigiendo sus ojos a Tashigi.

Smoker golpeo el escritorio de Steel creando un agujero llevándose un buen pedazo de escritorio y una gran pila de hojas de papel volo por el escritorio. sin embargo lo único que hizo Stephen fue cruzarse de brazos.

"Exijo hablar con el presidente Valentine". Exigió Smoker levantando la voz dándole una mirada fulminante a Steel. 

"El presidente Valentine está ocupado".

"¡Ocupado mi culo, tanto usted como el gobierno mundial sabe que Valentine posee un poder que le permite llegar a un lugar a otro en un santiamén. Quiero que el venga aquí para manifestar mi total desacuerdo con esta carrera de mierda!". Grito el vicealmirante con su cara a centímetros de Steven.

"El presidente no tiene tiempo para lidiar con los marines y con algún empleado de gobierno mundial. Agregó Steel con veneno provocando que Smoker mordiera el extremo inferior de su cigarro. "Si quiere hablar con él tiene que tener un permiso del Gorosei para que pase. Pero como no lo tiene lamento mucho decepcionarme. La Steel Ball Run será en cuatro días. Pase lo que pase y nadie como usted o el almirante de flota podrán impedirlo".

Smoker miro fijamente a Stephen Steel cln enojo. En este sentido, no hay palabras que no estén disponibles.

"Usted volverá a saber de mi pronto, Stephen Steel y cuando esta carrera termine usted será arrestado por no cumplir con las ordenes de un miembro de alto rango de la marina". Amenazo Fumador dandole la espalda a Acero y junto con Tashigi se dirige a la salida de la oficina.

"¡Hmp! Lo dudo mucho Vicealmirante de la marina". Steven dijo con burla hacia el marind.

Los miembros de la marina se salieron de la oficina y el Smoker se aseguró de que estuvieran lo más lejos posible para dirigirse hacia su mano derecha. 

"¿Encontraste algo de interés?". pregunto Smoker exhalando el humo de sus cigarros de su boca. Tashigi quien le devolvió la mirada.

" he visto un documento encima de unsobre manila, no vi mucho pero he visto algo sobre una ubicación en la segunda etapa de la carrera, también he visto un documento en el cual tenia una docena de nombres, uno de ellos es un terrorista llamado Oyecomova cuya La recompensa es más de 150.000.000 de bellis ". explico Tashigi al vicealmirante quien frunce el ceño.

"lo sabia... sabia que algo pasaba con esta carrera pero... ¿qué es esta ubicación que lo hace tan importante, que hay ahí que mar tan importante?".

* * *

"pues hay mas de 3.500". un hombre con una gorra y un abrigo de cuero le dijo una persona que era más baja que el año que calvo.

"¿3.500 que?". pregunto el hombre bajo el hombre alto.

"De participantes obvio, 7 u 8 veces mas de lo esperado". respondió el hombre alto.

"¡Increíble! ¿Crees que todos los que tengan las mismas posibilidades?". pregunto el hombre bajo con asombro.

"Por supuesto, al menos al principio, por eso han elegido la playa".

"Seguro que la mitad caerán a la primera semana, puede que mas". dijo el hombre pequeño añadiendo burla a lo ultimo.

A la mañana siguiente, Gyro zeppeli se encuentra dentro de una tienda en un lugar donde Valkiria estaba descansando.

"Mas que deporte, esto es supervivencia".

Gyro estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en un soporte de madera y frente en una gran variedad de artículos de todo tipo que le servirán para la carrera.

"Creo que llevo demasiado". se dijo a si mismo. La decisión de descartar la mayoría de los artículos para no agregarle peso extra a su caballo.

Gyro comenzó a tirar los objetos que no necesitarían en la carrera como por ejemplo el papel higiénico, pasta dental y tijeras, pero un pequeño oso de peluche.

"Cuando llegué a las montañas rocosas, no quedaría ni la décima parte". Dijo el hombre que se llama la atención de Gyro. "quedaran unos 200 o 300".

¿"Crees que los favoritos llegaran a nueva york?". pregunto el hombre bajo voltear su mirada hacia su amigo.

"Seguro que si, son muy buenos y sus caballos tienen mucha resistencia, aunque creo que el pirata Hawkins o el Shichibukai Mihawk estarán entre los primeros lugares, el caballo de Hawkins esta hecho de paja y el unicornio de Mihawk es muy fuerte y tiene mucha potencia ".

Afuera lejos del campamento, Los Mugiwara estaban en camino hacia el lugar donde estaría Gyro Zeppeli. En el camino saludaron a varios corredores quienes no les devolvieron el saludo a excepción de las hermanas de Hancock. Sorpresivamente vieron a otros tres miembros de la peor generación también: vieron a Kid montado encima de una estraña criatura cuadrúpeda hecho de metal, Scratchmen Apoo estaba montado encima de un gran oso de las cavernas y X Drake estaba subido encima de un velociraptor. Sin duda alguna está carrera sería increíble para el capitán de goma.

"¡Estoy viendo a Zeppeli-san saliendo de su tienda!". Dijo que el arroyo no estaba en su vista.

"He estado esperando por este momento". Sonrió Zoro maliciosamente llevando su mano a la funda de Shuisui. 

"¡Lo mantendrás controlado cabeza de musgo!" advirtio sanji al espadachín amenazadoramente.

"Recuerda lo que venimos a hacer, Luffy". Dijo Franky recordandole a su capitán la razón de porque han venido aquí

"¡Si! Solo a hablar y nada de agredir ni provocar".

"exactamente". concordó Robin mirando fijamente al jinete que se acaba de apoyar en las barras de la cerca.

"oigan chicos, miren por allá". hablo usopp.

Los demas han visto a la izquierda para ver lo que Usopp les estaba señalando y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos cual horrorizados.

A un par de metros había un caballo blanco con manchas marrones alrededor de las bayas arrastrando un joven por el pasto continuamente, el joven lucia muy lastimado con una gruesa línea de sangre en el frente y la camisa hecha a mano jirones sin decir lo sucio que estaba

"¿Que demonios?". murmuro Sanji observando el establo donde se ve al chico y al caballo salvaje

"¡Ese hombre esta lastimado, que alguien llame a un médico!" Grito Chopper con pánico creciente.

"¡Tu eres un medico, Chopper!". Grito Usopp dándole un manotazo en la nuca al ciervo.

De vuelta con Zeppeli, la expectativa de la escena que pasaba frente a sus ojos, puede ser notado que era el mismo tipo en silla de ruedas siendo azotado contra el suelo como el costal de carne y huesos que es.

"mira, es el". "El famoso jinete, ¿sigue en las mismas?".

"Quiero entrar en la carrera, me da mucha pena". Una cosa muy interesante en el caballo. "hey... ese caballo es un...".

"¡GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!". Ambos hombres se vieron fuertemente en el caballo que Johnny había estado usando.

"¿De que se están riendo esos idiotas?". pregunto Zoro mirando fijamente al par de idiotas que estaban en el lado de Zeppeli. "¿No ven que hay un chico lastimado?".

El caballo de chillo con furia saltando salvajemente estampando al niño que sostenido en el suelo para más tarde correr a gran velocidad y rotar bruscamente hacer que Johnny fuera estampado contra una cerca de madera dejando en shock a los Mugiwara

"¡Maldición!". Grito de Franky al ver lo que paso.

"¡Que alguien lo detenga! ¡Creo que sueña con su antigua gloria pero si sigue así se hará daño!". grito el hombre pequeño.

"¿No ven que ya se esta haciendo daño, idiotas?" Grito Zoro a lo lejos fulminándolos con la mirada.

"¡OI, salte de ahí o vas a quedar molido!". advirtio Luffy a Johnny pero este no lo escuchaba.

"¿Es que no puede ponerse de pie y irse?" pregunto Nami con una gota de sudor cayendo de en su frente.

"¡Chicos, miren allá!". Grito Brook señalando a los otros una silla de ruedas tirada al otro lado del establo de madera.

"no puede ser... ¿acaso este chico... es paraplejico?". Pregunto Sanji con gran sorpresa.

"¿COMO UN PARAPLEJICO PUEDE ESTAR HACIENDO UNA LOCURA COMO ESA !?". Grito Chopper Impactado y asustado al ver la horrible escena.

"¡Su condición no está disponible para montar ese caballo, solo saldrá muy herido!". Grito Robin viendo todo con creciente preocupación.

"¡Dios mio! ¡Miren su pierna!". grito Nami y todos ven que la pierna derecha de Johnny ha sido atravesada por un trozo afilado de madera.

"¿¡ES QUE ESTE TIPO ES UN SUICIDA O QUE !?". Grito Luffy viendo la terrible herida en su pierna.

"un trozo de madera le atravesó la pierna, aunque no lo sintio, está loco y tomo un caballo inútil: es indomable, viejo y muy retorcido". Dijo el hombre alto con la misma cara de preocupación. "Aunque tengo que ver, no creo que haga clic en mi caso".

"¿Se puede dejar de hablar y detener ese maldito caballo ?!". Grito Luffy a los dos extraños quienes se estremecieron por el sonido de su voz.

El caballo salvaje de Johnny arremete nuevamente omenzando con patadas al costado de Johnny.

"¡LO VAN A MATAR A PISOTONES!".

"¡KYAAAAAAAA!". Nami y Chopper gritaron al ver la escena brutal frente a sus ojos.

"¡OI, ¿ES QUE NO VAN A MOVER SUS CUELOS Y HACER ALGO !?". Grito Zoro ya tiene suficiente y una tarta encima de una tabla para entrar en el establo.

" **veinte fleur"** Robin cruzo los brazos usando su habilidad para envolver el cuerpo de Johnny en un capullo de veinte brazos que salieron de la tierra protegiendo los pisotones del caballo

"Oi, Zeppeli-san, ¿no es mejor para el niño antes que el caballo lo mate?". Pregunto Brook llamando a la atención de Gyro.

"¿Me estas hablando saco de huesos?". Gyro pregunto casualmente al esqueleto. "puede que esté determinado a querer montarlo pero sólo logrará matarse a sí mismo".

"¿Qué estas diciendo !? ¡No lo monta porque es un paraplejico, es imposible que alguien en su estado lo llegue a montar!". Grito Chopper molesto por la actitud indiferente de Gyro.

"Sin embargo... si logra montarlo, seria sobre humano". Declaró Gyro a los Mugiwara quien le da una mirada confusa.

"perdone...". una voz le hablo a Gyro por la espalda. "¿Sabes donde hay que registrarse?".

Gyro le da una pequeña mirada antes de señalar el lugar donde está la garita de inscripción.

"gracias". Dijo el hombre antes de marcharse del lugar.

"De nada". dijo simplemente Gyro.

"Chicos, no lo mantendré seguro por mucho, mejor sáquenlo de ahí". Dijo Robin quien se le notaba la tensión.

Luffy, Sanji y Zoro Asintieron antes de dirigirse al lugar donde estaba Johnny protegido y donde Sanji y Zoro lo sacan de ahi mientras que Luffy mantiene su distancia al caballo salvaje.

* * *

una pequeña bolsa llena de arena cae en la garita principal frente al hombre enano quien tiene una mirada plana a la persona que trajo. No se sorprendió sobre quien era. 

"Oye, no te confundas, tienes que pagar, pero no 120 o 500 bellis sino ... ¡30 mil bellis ¿tienes tanto dinero, eh? ¡Vete de aqui, indio!".

Charlotte Smoothie estaba afuera de la garita afuera donde los motivados fanáticos de la carrera hacen un pequeño carnaval, pero ella tiene su propia mirada calculadora hacia" El Indio". 

Sandman sopló con fuerza sobre la arena que reveló al enano una hermosa esmeralda de arena.

_"toma esto, Sandman, lo necesitas, es un recuerdo de mamá y papá, toma"._

"¡Esto es... una esmeralda de arena con un valor de 500.000 bellis! ¿S-sabes si hay más donde la encontraste?". Su respuesta fue interrumpida cuando algo Arena voló hacia su ojo. "¡ARG! ¡Tengo arena en el ojo!".

"Quédate con el cambio y dame mi permiso". Dijo Sandman viendo con satisfacción el llanto del enano.

"Ah ... si claro, t-toma tu permiso y tu número, pero antes tienes que registrar tu caballo". dijo el enano entregándole el sobre a Sandman.

"no tengo caballo". Dijo Sandman tomando el sobre y dándose la vuelta. "Competiré y ganare usando solo mis pies".

Charlotte Smoothie escuchó lo que había dicho y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa creciera en sus labios color lavanda.

_"¿Competir y ganar usando los pies? Ya quisieras"._

**En cuatro días iniciara la carrera.**


	4. Preludio antes de la carrera parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tienen el cuarto capitulo

"¿¡Qué fue lo que intentaste probar ahí!?". Nami le grito a Johnny como una madre regañando a su hijo pequeño por una cosa que la hizo ponerse molesta.

Luego de que Johnny fuera rescatado de ser pisoteado gracias a los piratas, fueron a ala medica del pueblo donde Chopper procedió a tratar sus heridas teniendo la herida en su pierna coja desinfectada y vendada. Luego de eso El navegador comenzó a regañar a Johnny por haber intentado montar su caballo como si ella no hubiera dado cuenta por lo que esta pasando. 

"¡Pudiste haber salido muy herido o peor!". Le dijo Nami al ex-jinete mirándolo con desaprobación. 

"Fue una completa estupidez lo que tratabas de hacer ahí". dijo Zoro quien estaba apoyado contra la pared cruzándose de brazos.

Johnny le dirigió una mirada severa al espadachín que hizo que se tensara por un momento antes de volver a su postura normal.

"Porque ha hecho una cosa como esa .. ¿Johnny Joestar, verdad?". pregunto Brook al lisiado.

"así es ..." pronuncio Johnny antes de dirigir una mirada molesta a Nami. "¡Y métanse en sus propios asuntos, no el de las otras personas!".

"Oye amigo eso es frió ...". murmuro Usopp quien estaba apoyado una pared cercana de la puerta.

"¿Y ya nos faltas el respecto? ¡Deberías estar agradecidos de que tu hubiéramos salvado!". Dijo Nami acercando inclinando su rostro al paraplejico.

"Nunca he sido ayudado por nadie, odio cuando la gente me hace eso y ahora gracias a ustedes, Gyro se fue y mi oportunidad de impresionarlo también". Declaro Johnny a los Mugiwara quienes se parpadearon ante la mención del hombre.

"¿Conoces a Biró Zepelin?". pregunto Luffy quien también estaba apoyado en los brazos cruzados en la nuca.

"Es Gyro Zeppeli, Luffy". corrigió a Robin al sombrero de paja antes de volver a su atención hacia el lisiado. "¿Pero lo conoces?".

"Por supuesto". Dijo johnny dudando un poco pero sin titubear. "Gyro es una persona importante que tengo que impresionar, solo así podrás aprender el significado del Giro".

"¿Te refieres al poder que Gyro usa en sus bolas de acero?". pregunto Franky con curiosidad quien fue respondido por un asentamiento del joven.

"¿Porque es tan importante aprender su poder, Johnny?". pregunto Chopper quien estaba al lado del correo y luego vendió la última palabra en su hombro.

"porque hizo algo lo que nunca creé que fuera posible". Respondió a Johnny tomando una imagen de Chopper. "hizo que volviera a estar en pie". 

"¿¡QUÉ!?". Chopper dejo caer su quijada ante lo que había oído escuchar de los labios del Joestar. "¡P-pero eso es imposible, he leido muchos libros médicos y ninguno de ellos revela que tipo de tratamiento es usado para que las personas vuelvan a caminar!".

"No ha pasados por esa sensación cuando mi mano toco la bola de acero de Gyro, el poder de rotación llegó hasta mi columna vertebral provocando que me pusiera de pie de golpe desde mi silla de ruedas por solo un momento". explico Johnny a los Mugiwara quienes estaban fascinados por el poder de Zeppeli sobre el Giro.

"¿Así que por eso intentaste montar un caballo? ¿Para impresionarlo?". pregunto sanji confundido ante las verdaderas intenciones del chico.

"no solo eso ... ¡participare en la carrera y ganare el 1er lugar!". Declaro Johnny levantando su puño decidido.

"¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?". Nami, Chopper y Usopp dejaron caer sus mandíbulas ante la propuesta de publicación con el resto de los piratas igual de sorprendidos.

"¿Vas a competir en la Steel Ball Run?". pregunto Robin quien no dejaba de estar impresionada.

"¡Luffy tenia razón, eres un suicida!". Declaro a Usopp señalando al lisiado quien no se inmutó ante su mirada. 

"¡N-no puedes participar ahí en tu estado, apenas comienza la carrera, serás asesinado en la primera etapa!" Grito Nami ante la actitud imprudente de johnny.

"no me importa ... tengo que participar en esa carrera, si tengo que morir para aprender el secreto del poder de Gyro, ¡entonces bien por mi! solo así dejaré de estar atrapado en una silla donde todo el mundo me tenga lastima por el resto de mis dias. Declaro Johnny con una llama determinacion oscura en sus ojos y transmite un aura que se siente en toda la sala.

"entonces no te rindas". pronuncio Luffy con una sonrisa amigable ante el lisiado que lo hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

"¡BWAAAAAA!". Franky lloro ante la gran determinación de Johnny con dos chorros de lagrimas desde sus lentes de sol. "es lo SUPER Varonil que escuchó en mi vida. ¡No estoy llorando!".

"De verdad no sé si eres un loco descalificado o tan desesperado por volver a caminar". Declaro Zoro con el ceño fruncido pero con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero yo no me quejo de ello".

"No es que pudiera evitar que te hagas daño ... pero no hay problema". Declarar Chopper dándole a la misma sonrisa amigable.

"¡Yohohohoho! Esa es una gran ola de valentía viniendo de usted, Joestar-san". Dijo Brook sacándose el sombrero haciéndole una reverencia a Johnny.

"¡Igualmente deseo que compitas en la carrera!" Dijo Usopp a Johnny con una gran sonrisa.

"Debo aclarar que tu nivel de determinación me tiene muy asombrada". Agrego Robin con una mano sosteniendo su mejilla fascinada.

"Solo esperamos que no te estrelles al iniciar o estaríamos muy decepcionados". Sanji estaba intentando encender uno de sus cigarros solo para ver a su médico con una mirada que decía que guarde el cigarro.

El único que ha estado en desacuerdo era Nami quien suspiro derrotada.

"Veo que eres igual de imprudente que nuestro capitán". Agregue solo para darle una sonrisa y levantar el dedo pulgar. "buena suerte logrando tus metas".

Johnny no sabia que decir ante lo que estaba escuchando. estos piratas quienes eran de la peor generación le deseaban lo mejor en la carrera donde los demás solo lo miraban con lo con lástima y lo veían como un ser humano sin ningún tipo de utilidad.

Luffy se acerco a Johnny para entonces agacharse a su nivel y darle una mirada fuerte y confiada mientras extendia su mano.

"Nos vemos en la línea de entrada".

Johnny se quedó mirando la mano de Luffy y su mirada antes de una pequeña sonrisa adorna el rostro del ex jinete. 

"igualmente". Dijo antes de estrechar la mano con el sombrero de paja.

"Shishishishi". Luffy comenzó a reirse entre dientes mientras sostenía su sombrero.

* * *

En la tierra santa de Mariajois: El Gorosei se encontró en la sala donde siempre hacen reuniones y junto a ellos estaban dos de las personas más importantes de la marina. Frente a ellos estaban los dos grandes almirantes de la Marina, Akainu y Kizaru, quienes han sido convocados para tratar conel problema más reciente.

"Propongo que se lleve a cabo una Buster Call en el país para acabar con los piratas que se encuentren en ella". Declaro Akainu con una mirada decidida, esta era una gran oportunidad para hacer valer su 'justicia absoluta' y ademas con la Steel Ball Run cerca de iniciar, esta era la mejor oportunidad.

"¿No es posible que no logres comprenderlo Akainu? Una Buster Call en un país tan grande como América no es posible". Declarar un anciano con un largo cabello y una barba blanca. "Ademas loss piratas que participarán ahí no son el menor de nuestros problemas".

"¿Eehhh ... y cual podría ser el mayor problema que tanto les fastidia?". pregunto Kizaru sosteniendo su barbilla entre sus dedos.

"nuestros agentes del Cipher pol han descubierto en unos archivos confidenciales en la ciudad capital del país donde se encuentra información sobre un objeto de gran poder y el que puede ser una gran amenaza para nosotros en el futuro". explico un anciano que era calvo con grueso bigote. "Y parece que el presidente Funny Valentine quiere este objeto para su propio beneficio y eso es algo que no podemos permitir".

"¿¡Y que seria esa 'cosa importante' del que tanto hablan !?". pregunto Akainu toscamente al anciano cuando se mantiene una buena presencia.

Detrás de los dos almirantes, un agente de CP0 estaba en la entrada de la sala, su rostro estaba tapado con una máscara de payaso con un gran sombrero de copa negro y el respectivo traje blanco de la mejor unidad del Cipher Pol. El agente miraba a los almirantes con frialdad antes de responder.

"un cadáver".

* * *

En la playa de San Diego: Sandman caminaba tranquilamente por la orilla sintiendo la cálida temperatura del mar en sus pies, la sensación de la paz y el aire frío pegandose a su piel. Había decidido dar un paseo y al ver un barco con tema de dulces le llamó totalmente la atención ¿En qué consistia? Sandman no lo sabía, habia pasado un tiempo desde que probo un dulce en su vida desde que era niño. 

"¡Oye, Indio!".

Una sombra enorme estaba encima del indio poniéndolo en alerta. Sandman había conocido personas grandes en las civilizaciones del hombre blanco: largos brazos, largos cuellos, largas piernas, largos narices; había visto a otras dos mujeres en la carrera pero no eran tan grandes como esta mujer morena de cabello blanco y de ojo azul.

"Así te llamaban en la garita de inscripción, no conozco la cultura de este país aunque me sorprenda lo grande que es". Charlotte Smoothie hablo mirando al pequeño hombre fijamente.

Sandman no dio respuesta alguna ante la mujer grande que tenia frente a él.

"¿Así es que eres de esos anti-sociales? Ya veo". dijo Smoothie parpadeando lentamente antes de erguir su espalda acercando su rostro al indio. "Escuché lo que dijiste ahí, diciendo que entraras en la carrera y ganando usando solomente tus pies".

Nuevamente, Sandman respondió no haciendo que Smoothie frunciera el ceño por un momento antes de que una pequeña sonrisa engreída adornara su hermoso rostro.

"¿Entonces planeas participar solo corriendo como si fueras una pierna larga?". pregunto Smoothie esta vez esperando al que le respondiera.

"Disculpe, pero desconozco los atributos físicos de su clase". Dijo Sandman bajando su mirada hacia las gruesas piernas de Smoothie.

"Ya veo, ¿entonces no te importaría que tuviéramos una pequeña carrera para probar nuestros atributos físicos?". pregunto Smoothie pillando al hombre pequeño con la guardia baja haciendo parpadear con duda.

"¿Ahora?". pregunto sandman dudoso.

 _"te tengo"._ Smoothie sonrió sabiendo que iba a preguntar eso. "si ... ahora".

"Muy bien". Asintió Sandman

"Bien". Smoothie se reclino en su posición anterior antes de girarse y señalarse en un barco que no se vea como si fuera un punto. "¿Ves aquel barco desde aquí, son 4 kilómetros desde este barco?"

Sandman se quedó mirando el pequeño punto que había al otro lado de la playa.

"¿Qué sucede? Son unos 4.000 metros nada más. Tómalo como un calentamiento. Escuché que en la primera fase va a ser una distancia de 15.000 metros", dijo Smoothie con sus manos en su cadera mostrando una sonrisa engreída en su rostro. _"un ser humano promedio puede recorrer una distancia de 1.200 metros en una marca de medio metro corriendo a 24 km / p. una pierna larga puede recorrer una distancia de 2.600 metros dejando una marca de un metro cincuenta corriendo a 32 km / p. si mis Cálculos correctos, que no están disponibles en este momento: 1.400 metros bastaran para agotarlo físicamente y cuando alcanse la marca de 2 kilómetros reduciree el ritmo para ganar terreno y evitar que me alcance._

"muy bien ... una distancia como esa esta bien para calentar", dijo Sandman caminando por la arena para posicionarse haciendo un Smoothie se le quedara mirando.

"¡Smoothie-sama! ¿Quieres que te ayude a planificar tu viaje?". pregunto un pirata quien estaba a cargo de la nave.

Smoothie asintió para luego posicionarse en el lado de Sandman mientras que la pirata sacaba su pistola de su cinturón.

"! ... Preparados!".

Sandman y Smoothie se posicionan agachándose con una rodilla en su pecho y la pierna extendida.

"¡... listos!"

Smoothie miraba a Sandman por el rabillo de ojo quien estaba centrado hacia la meta.

**"¡IR!"**

Al sonar el disparo: Smoothie tomo la delantera en el medio segundo que sonó el disparo en una larga zancada de casi dos metros corriendo con Sandman quien estaba detrás de ella por unos 7 metros y alejándose. Smoothie corrió a una velocidad de 29 km / p dejando una distancia de 13 metros entre ella y Sandman quien corría a la velocidad de 26 km / h, pasaron una enorme roca marcando como el primer kilómetro donde Smoothie miro hacia atrás una vez mas viendo como El Indio estaba ya a una distancia de 27 metros.

"¡HMP! Idiota ... creyendo que puede correr igual y recorrer una distancia de 6000 km a pie como si fuera una pierna larga. ¡No durará la mitad de la primera fase!". Hablo Smoothie, mientras que su paso ya está pasando un kilómetro y medio.

luego de una larga carrera donde hay una señal de aviso marcando el segundo kilómetro.

 _"¡Bien! Cuando esa señal, bajare el ritmo de mi carrera a un largo camino"_ Smoothie penso _pase_ mirando el póster con una pequeña sonrisa. _"Veamos como le va al pequeño idiota"._

luego de que Smoothie desviara su mirada del camino su ojo casi sale de su cuenca al ser testigo de lo que estaba viendo. a solo 3 metros de distancia, Sandman estaba corriendo a una velocidad que no creía que fuera posible para un ser humano común.

_"¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡Este tipo está corriendo a la misma velocidad de un caballo!"._

Smoothie dejó su estrategia principal y aumenta el ritmo de su velocidad y zancada volviendo a estar a una gran distancia. en el camino ella no podía creer que un hombre normal corriera a una velocidad como esa. Había competido con su hermano mayor a una carrera de larga distancia y Smoothie le habia ganado por poco. Pero este hombre estaba alcanzando una velocidad que Katakuri podría llegar a alcanzar y eso que ambos estaban parejos en capacidad.

Centrándose nuevamente en la pequeña carrera. Ella vio una nueva señal que marcará el tercer kilómetro: un tronco de árbol cortado, fue una oportunidad para ver qué ventaja tiene sobre el Indio. Ella volteo su mirada hacia atrás y no vio a Sandman por ninguna parte

_"¿Qué raro, ¿será que se canso luego de agarrar ese impulso?"_

La mirada de Smoothie bajo para ver al lado de ella las huellas que ella dejo al correr para ver también un rastro de pequeñas huellas que están al lado de las suyas, ella siguió el rastro hacia su origen que era al frente y cuando vio lo que tenia adelante la hizo jadear en shock. No pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

_"¿¡Este tipo me paso!? ¿¡Pero cuando lo ha hecho!?"._

Así es: para cuando Smoothie había volteado, Sandman aprovecho los atributos físicos de su oponente y paso por debajo de sus piernas largas sin que ella se diera cuenta y aumentara su velocidad superando la de Smoothie estándo a 12 metros de distancia de ella. con múltiples piernas corriendo al mismo tiempo. Smoothie reunió la resistencia que tenia también y aumento la velocidad de la carrera pero no bastaba ya que Sandman corría una velocidad superior a la que corría antes de un tiempo atrás.

_"¡No solo correré como un caballo, es más rápido que uno!"._

Smoothie corrió al limite se habia permitido, se llevaba consigo grandes cantidades de tierra cortando la distancia entre el Indio, ya está cerca de la final con el barco a unos 600 metros de distancia, Smoothie corrió como no había hecho en su vida con la desesperación . ¡No se iba a dejar de ganar por una persona cualquiera! Así que corrió apretando los dientes sin importar que sus piernas estaban ardiendo del dolor, ya estaba cerca, en 400 metros ya estaba cerca de ganar.

_"¡Ya casi llego, ya casi gano!"._

Cuando faltaban cerca de 50 metros para la meta, Smoothie se tropezó con una roca sobresaliente haciéndola caer de cara contra la arena creando una gran cantidad de polvo que fue hecho en una buena manera con Sandman pasando el barco ganando la carrera. los piratas que ya estaban a bordo de la nave gritaban alabanzas a Sandman quien mantenía largas respiraciones para calmar las rápidas palpitaciones de su corazón con un mar de sudor en toda su cara y el torso mientras que en su lugar Smoothie se pone pie tosiendo y comienza a quitarse la arena de la cara, las piernas, la ropa y el cabello. "He ganado" fue lo ultimo que declaro Sandman mientras veia la mujer grande se levantaba y escupía la arena que entro en su boca. "¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso?". pregunto Smoothie caminando dos pasos sintiendo la fatiga de sus piernas. " ¿Comiste un fruto del diablo? "." No poseo ninguno de los poderes demoníacos que mencionas, aproveche los atributos físicos de ambos ". Respondió Sandman generándole una mirada confusa a Smoothie." Veraz, teniendo unas piernas tan largas y fuertes sus pros y contras. los pros son que dan una gran velocidad y una larga zancada a la capacidad de correr grandes distancias; los contras que tienen unas piernas tan largas y pesadas se requiere una Mínima cantidad de esfuerzo para aumentar la velocidad o correr cuando ya ha llegado al límite de tu resistencia ". La explicación llegó al cerebro de Smoothie y la claridad pronto lo más importante: su propio cuerpo fue el mejor para correr largas distancias y eso fue lo que ocasionó su perdida ante el hombre pequeño a unos metros de ella. "Ya veo ...

"Entonces podría decirse que no soy humano". Respondió Sandman dándole la espalda a la mujer pierna larga. "Nos vemos pronto".

"¡Oye espera!" Smoothie de grito justo antes de que el hombre fuera corriendo. "¿cual es tu nombre?".

"... Mi nombre es Sandman". Respondió antes a la carrera de regreso al poblado.

Smoothie se quedo sola contemplando como Sandman se alejó de su vista para levantarse y regresar a su barco donde repasaría su estrategia en la carrera con sus hermanas.

* * *

"¡Muy bien, nuestro Mount Sunny esta finalmente listo!". Anuncio Franky quien había salido del taller entrando a la cocina donde estaban los demás.

"¿De verdad?". pregunto Luffy con una creciente sonrisa en su rostro.

"he terminado todos los detalles mas unas pequeñas mejoras en frente delantero y trasero". explico Franky pasando su enorme brazo por la frente.

"¿podemos verlo?". pregunto Usopp con una pequeña emoción en su cara.

"¡pues claro, acompañeme!" declaro haciéndoles un gesto para que lo acompañen al taller.

los Mugiwara accedieron a acompañarlo hasta el taller y cuando entraron les encanto lo que habían visto.

el caballo robotico de Franky: Mount Sunny, tenia la apariencia de un caballo normal solo con prótesis reboticas notables en las patas, en su hocico y en su tren trasero, el resto del pelaje del animal era de piel sintética de color café, su hocico poseía una malla metálica que cubría su nariz la cual tenia dos orificios hasta en medio de sus ojos con una prótesis rebotica notable en los costados de sus orejas, su melena era de color negra liza al igual que su cola que esta pegada en la parte trasera la cual era una caja grande de color rojo donde en sus costados estaba pintada una estrella azul, sus patas reboticas eran de color azul cían con unas con unas pequeñas estrellas de cinco puntas amarillas por muy debajo de ellas.

el Mount Sunny daba la apariencia de un caballo Cyborg que era la semejanza de su creador quien posaba Super para los otros mientras que el resto soltaba jadeos de sorpresa y de impresión.

"¡Increíble ...!". Chopper susurro con grandes estrellas en sus ojos.

"Fufufu, sin duda es un gran semejante a lo super que eres, Franky". agrego Robin sosteniendo su cara con la mano contemplando el trabajo del astillero.

"¡Mount Sunny se ve increíble!". dijo Usopp con emoción acercándose mas para observar cada detalle que muestra el caballo que va a usar en la carrera junto con Luffy.

"hiciste un gran trabajo, Franky" dijo Sanji admirando el caballo más de cerca.

"este caballo sin duda nos representara en la carrera que vendrá". Anuncio Nami cerrando su puño con una sonrisa triunfante.

"¡Hmp! Nada mal". agrego Zoro con una pequeña sonrisa.

"le he puesto un motor con el poder de tres caballos: en su máxima velocidad puede galopar a 50 km / p por solo 14 segundos, sus patas están hechas fibra de carbono con protección de metal para disminuir la fuerza de impacto con cada pisotón que dar, manejar lo es sencillo ya que en vez de tener unas riendas tiene los manubrios de una motocicleta la cual tiene 3 velocidades, para que el caballo cambien de dirección uno tiene que inclinar su cuerpo encima del asiento y el caballo lo procesara y cambiara de dirección ". explico Franky sujetando sus lentes oscuros con una sonrisa.

"¿Y que pasa con esta parte de atrás?". señalo Luffy hacia el gran compartimiento trasero del Mount Sunny.

"¡Ha! ¿Eso de ahí?". pregunto Franky acercándose al caballo y con su mano jala su cola hacia arriba y se abre un compartimento donde había unas latas de refresco de diferentes sabores. "es un mini refrigerador que los mantendrán hidratados para la carrera".

"¡Tan genial!". grito Luffy con grandes estrellas en sus ojos mientras recogía una lata y la abría. "¡Propongo un brindis por la llegada de Mount Sunny a nuestras vidas!".

"¡SI!" declararon los Mugiwara levantando sus latas a lo alto. "¡Por Mount Sunny!".


	5. Primera etapa: 15.000 metros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lamento la demora pero tuve una serie de contratiempos. si es posible subire dos capitulos en este dia.

“¡vamos, dense prisa o nos perderemos el discurso de abertura!” dijo un hombre quien junto con su familia se dirigían a la plaza de su ciudad donde se transmitirá la Steel Ball Run.

El día de la carrera será hoy y será transmitida por todo el mundo por cortesía del gobierno mundial. La gente de las islas y los países organizarían eventos públicos donde la carrera será transmitida por un Den-Den Mushi transmisor en una pantalla grande; las personas de clase alta y Noble los verán a través de sus castillos y mansiones; los Marines instalados la verán dentro de las bases que se les asignaron y los piratas que no tuvieron la oportunidad de participar la verán dentro de su barco junto a con la tripulación.

* * *

En Mariajois: las cinco estrellas ancianas estaban sentados en sus muebles con un transmisor que llevaba el logo de la SBR en los costados de su caracol en la mesa frente a una cortina blanca que servirá como pantalla.

“esperamos que el CP0 sea capaz cumplir con la misión que le asignamos”. Hablo un anciano 

“como el vicealmirante Smoker nos informó: hay varios individuos que trabajan para Valentine quienes serán los que la buscaran”. Respondió el anciano joven de cabello rubio.

“No podemos permitir que las tenga todas, si no estaremos acabados” declaro el anciano robusto con una mirada seria en su rostro.

* * *

En la base Marine New Marineford: los almirantes Akainu y Kizaru quienes junto al resto de los otros miembros de alto rango de la marina estaban reunidos en una oficina oscura con el den-den mushi del SBR siendo el único que ilumina la oficina proyectando hacia un muro.

* * *

En Dressrosa: el Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo estaba sentado en suave sillón en una de las sala del castillo junto a su equipo y frente a él estaba el transmisor de la SBR apoyado en una mesa iluminando el cartel donde verían la carrera.

“solo espero que Baby-5-San le vaya bien”. Uno de los miembros quien era una niña de pelo azul marino dijo mientras comía uvas desde la punta de sus dedos.

“¡Behehehe! Esta va a ser muy entretenida carrera, ¿no lo crees, Doffy?” se rio uno de sus subordinados quien estaba cubierto por la oscuridad de la sala.

“Fufufufu, Eso es lo que ansió ver” Doflamingo se rio entre dientes mientras cruzaba sus dedos. Ya estaba más que emocionado e impaciente con la carrera.

* * *

“con tantos participantes, dudo que Shiryu vaya a alcanzar el primero lugar”. Dijo Laffite quien junto al resto de los miembros de la tripulación de Blackbeard estaban en su barco viendo la proyección en blanco de la SBR que estaba a poco de iniciar.

“¿estas dudando de la determinación de Shiryu, Laffite?”. Pizarro cuestiono al hombre delgado mirándolo agriamente. “Con un caballo tan fuerte como Stronger, Shiryu va a ser el ganador o quizás este en los primero 5 lugares”.

“¡hagan silencio, casi esta por empezar!”. Devon alzo la voz a los dos hombres que estaban a su lado.

En el medio del grupo: Blackbeard estaba sentado en un enorme sillón con un tarro lleno de cerveza mirando fijamente la pantalla en blanco con creciente sonrisa en su rostro, de todos sus subordinados, Shiryu nunca fue capaz de defraudarlo en ninguna de las misiones que le había asignado. Aunque puede darle a Laffite un punto a favor, con tantos participantes en la Steel Ball Run puede que exista la posibilidad de que él no llegue en primer lugar. Pero no es como si Teach le importara tanto el dinero del premio, solo esperaba que el capitán de su segunda flota se divirtiera y que al menos llegara a los cinco primeros lugares.

* * *

“oi, Garp ¿no te enteraste? tu nieto también participara en la carrera”.

Monkey D. Garp escupió un poco de su cerveza mientras miraba a su compañero veterano con incredulidad que luego se disipo al darse cuenta de lo ingrato e imprudente que era su nieto Luffy.

“ese mocoso… solo va a quedar en ridículo frente a todo el mundo”. Declaro Garp con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

* * *

 **“Atención, todos los participantes. Por favor colóquense en su correspondiente dos minutos antes de las 10. Su número es también el número de su posición. Si un participante no se encuentra en posición a la hora encomendada será penalizado, así que tengan cuidado”.** Una voz salía de los altavoces de los postes.

En San diego: los 3.652 participantes de la Steel Ball Run estaban poniendo en sus posiciones asignados con su número. Luffy quien montaña a Chopper estaba junto a Usopp quien montaba a Mount Sunny. Estaban vestidos con sus atuendos para la carrera y buscando el numero con la que se van a posicionar.

Pura emoción estaba reflejada en la cara del sombrero de paja quien miraba con gran asombro la interminable ola de caballos, piernas largas y otras especies en la línea de salida cuyo camino será un inmenso campo pastoso.

“Nos vemos al final de la primera etapa, Luffy” advirtió Usopp tocando el hombro de su capitán antes de dirigirse al número donde debe posicionarse.

Luffy asintió con severidad viendo como su amigo se posicionaba junto a otros participantes quienes le daban una mirada intimidante.

“¿Cómo estás ahí arriba, Luffy”. Chopper inclino su cabeza hacia su jinete quien en respuesta le da una sonrisa de emoción. “me pregunto dónde estará Johnny”.

“¿Johnny?” pregunto luffy rascándose la nuca con curiosidad ante el ciervo quien le da una mirada plana. “oh… ¿te refieres al tipo que no puede levantarse con sus propios pies?”.

“¡eso es muy grosero de tu parte, Luffy!, ¿No recuerdas que Johnny Joestar iría a la carrera a pesar de no ser capaz de caminar?”. Pregunto Chopper indignado a veces con el comportamiento inepto de su capitán.

“yo creo que debe estar bien, eso espero” Luffy se rasco nuevamente la cabeza con una mirada distraída. “quizás Biró Zepelín ya le haya enseñado ese extraño poder del giro”.

“es Gyro Zeppeli, Luffy”. Corrigió Chopper con cansancio llegando al número donde él se posicionaría.

 **“A continuación: habrá un discurso de apertura del patrocinador y director de la carrera, el señor Steven Steel”.** Anuncio la voz en el megáfono.

Steven Steel estaba parado encima de una plataforma saludando a los participantes con una enorme cúpula detrás de él siendo cubierta por una gruesa manta, debajo de él había un grupo de caballos en miniatura siendo conducidos por gente enana rodeando en círculos a Steel. Más abajo estaban una gran cantidad de personas (incluyendo Morgans) quienes serán los que verán a los participantes partir desde la línea de llegada.

Su esposa Lucy Steel estaba detrás de él contemplando con impresión la enorme cantidad de participantes frente a ella. Una ola de orgullo se manifestó en su rostro cuando Steven se alzaba frente a ellos bajando su mano rápidamente dejando caer la gruesa manta revelando una enorme cúpula de hielo donde su interior había un trofeo.

“¡este bloque de hielo, fue hecho por el almirante de la Marina Kuzan hace dos años, antes de que se retirara de la Marina le pedimos que pusiera este trofeo dentro de una cúpula de hielo y la mantuvimos fría por dos años! ¡Este es el ‘hielo sagrado’ de la Steel Ball Run, nuestro deseo ardiente lo derretirá! ¡Será transportado a nueva york en tren y se calcula que se derretirá cuando el ganador alcance la línea de meta, es un símbolo de juego justo y determinación!”. Declaro antes de inclinar su cabeza a un lado y poner una expresión graciosa en su rostro. “creo que con esto hemos… **roto el hielo ¿a qué no?”.**

Morgans escupe su bebida mientras que lagrimas salen de sus ojos. Lo mismo pasa con las demás personas sentadas en los podios que soltaban enormes gotas de sudor de lo malo que era la broma mientras que Lucy aplaudía con una sonrisa amigable.

Los participantes gritaron eufóricos y llenos de emoción gritando el nombre de la línea de llega y la línea de salida

 **“¡y ahí viene los favoritos de la carrera: el cowboy, Mountain tim! ¡el noble Diego Brando, viniendo desde el país de Londres! ¡el nómada de Alabasta, Urmd Abdul con su camello! ¡Y ahí está Dot Khan, procedente del país de Wano como el elegido de Kaido! ¡También vemos a dos de los miembros de la familia Charlotte de Big Mom: Charlotte Smoothie y Charlotte Amande! ¡Por si fuera poco también tenemos a los elegidos de los dos últimos Yonkos Blackbeard y Red hair Shanks: Shiryu de la lluvia y Victor Giant: el hermano menor de Marco Fenix! ¡Quedan 5 minutos para que empiece la carrera, por favor colóquense en el espacio con su número solo disponen de 3 minutos!”.** Declaro la voz en el megáfono de la carrera.

“Ey, mira es el”. Dijo el hombre de gorra que estaba en el corra junto al hombre enano.

“al final se ha vuelto loco, patético”. Declaro el hombre pequeño con desdén. 

Gyro miro por su lado izquierdo notando el caballo blanco con manchas café a su lado y debajo del caballo estaba Johnny quien estaba siendo arrastrado nuevamente estando lastimado. El caballo de Johnny lo miro antes de bajar su hocico cerca del rostro de parapléjico y comienza a lamerle la cara haciendo que recuperara la conciencia. Gyro soltó una silenciosa ante eso.

“maldita sea…” Johnny maldijo levantándose con sus brazos respirando pesadamente para luego alzar la mirada hacia Gyro dándole una mirada severa. “la verdad de esa ‘bola de acero’… no me rendiré… descubriré la verdad… está en el giro… incluso si no te alcanzo… aunque acabe la carrera… tarde o temprano…”.

Gyro se quedó mirando al joven lisiado por un momento antes de agregar con sus palabras.

“elegir el caballo… ha sido una buena elección”. Dijo Gyro ahora ganándose la atención de Johnny.” Los caballos viejos tienen experiencia, en esta carrera no se adentraran en territorio peligroso y ni se fatigaran antes de tiempo, no como los jóvenes que van a toda velocidad”.

Johnny se quedó viendo al jinete sin darle una respuesta a cambio.

“como me pareces interesante, te daré una pista”. Dijo Gyro acariciando una de sus Steel Balls. “ya tienes la respuesta, si no ¿Cómo piensas subirte al caballo?”.

“¿eh?” pregunto Johnny confundido ante la respuesta que le dio Zeppeli.

¡Nyo-Ho!”. Gyro le dio a Johnny una sonrisa con sus dientes dorados brillando con la luz del sol.

** “¡quedan 2 minutos para que empiece la carrera! Hay un total de 3.652 participantes! Ya están todos los caballos en posición ¡no se puede ver el final de la fila! ¡La línea de llegada cruza toda la playa, que escena más sobrecogedora! ¡Parece una ciudad, irán más allá de los horizontes, más allá de los vientos del oeste!” **

Johnny muestra una cara de emoción y preocupación cuando mira a Gyro y enseguida mira a su caballo.

“otra vez, lámeme otra vez la cara”. Ordeno Johnny al caballo quien para su sorpresa bajo su hocico para lamerle la cara a Johnny.

Solo que esta vez, Johnny apoya su espalda en el cuello del caballo y usa el poder del giro que sorpresivamente lo hace girar encima del caballo hasta que llega a sentarse en el asiento de su lomo.

_“el giro… toda mi esperanza… está en el giro ¡quiero saber más de la bola de acero!”._

**“¡la carrera Steel Ball Run comienza ahora!”.** Anuncio la voz con un estruendoso grito.

“señoras y señores…” Steel llamo a sus invitados especiales señalándoles una locomotora. “¿les gustaría seguir la carrera con los jueces y periodistas en ese tren de ahí? Ahí podrán tomar el té, comer y beber vino con los respectivos vagones. Ah y no lo olviden de los prismáticos”.

Lucy alza su mirada hacia la mansión donde vivían y ve como cohetes salieron volando por encima y explotar en el aire anunciando ya el inicio de la carrera.

“¡VAMOOOOOOS!” Grito Luffy a todo pulmón con los brazos levantados con entusiasmo.

Chopper acompaña su entusiasmo soltando un rugido mientras corría junto con los demás competidores de la carrera. Una estampida de caballos y otras criaturas avanzaban hacia la extensa Pradera.

 **“¡los fuegos artificiales han empezado! ¡Esa es la señal para que empiece la carrera!”** Grito la voz viendo como la cantidad de caballos corrieran hacia adelante dejando a su paso una gigantesca nube de polvo y tierra. **“Más de 3.600 caballos y criaturas de otras especies! ¡Y los participantes no están desorientados! ¡la línea de salida llega a los 4 km, lentamente como las olas del océano del Nuevo Mundo, los participantes empiezan a salir de una vez!”.**

* * *

“amigos periodistas, ahora voy a describir el desarrollo de la carrera y sus rutas” Anuncio Steel llamando la atención de Morgans y el resto de los periodistas. “entre los 6.000 km que hay entre San Diego y Nueva York hay puntos de control situados en 9 lugares específicos, incluyendo Nueva York. Los puntos de control están ahí para verificar las posiciones de los participantes, su tiempo y para comprobar si alguna actividad ilegal se ha llevado a cabo, como por ejemplo el intercambio de caballos. Los tramos entre puntos de control serán llamados ‘fases’. La primera fase que acaba de empezar es una carrera de velocidad que finalizara en una iglesia que se encuentra a 15.000 metros de aquí. Habrá un campeón en cada fase y dinero como bonus. ¡El ganador de esta fase recibirá 100.000 Bellis y un bonus de una hora!”

“¿un Bonus de una hora? Eso significa…” pregunto Morgans sosteniendo su pico con su ala.

“Exacto mi buen amigo plumífero “felicito Steel a Morgans con una sonrisa” será útil en la segunda mitad de la carrera: si una persona con un bonus de tiempo queda segundo lugar en Nueva York y hay una diferencia de menos una hora entre el primer y segundo puesto, esa persona acabara ganado. Es como si tuviera una hora de más”.

“pero ese bonus de tiempo es un premio suculento, ¡pero esta carrera va a durar dos meses y solo tienes un caballo! Es mejor pensárselo dos veces antes de cargar hacia la primera posición” argumento Morgans mientras veía el transcurso de la carrera y los participantes en ella.

“podrías matar a tu caballo nada más empezar” Dijo Steel sombríamente.

“¡miren ahí!” grito una mujer de cuello de serpiente con unos prismáticos en sus ojos.

* * *

En la carrera, un jinete va a una gran velocidad rebasando a todos los corredores sin disminuir su velocidad dejando sorprendidas a las personas dentro del tren y los corredores que estaban detrás de él. Usopp quien era uno de los que estaban atrás abrió los ojos con incredulidad mientras veía como el jinete iba a esa velocidad.

“¿Qué demonios?” parpadeo de sorpresa al mirar jinete veloz.

** “¡vaya! Mientras escuchábamos los comentarios, un caballo ha adelantado al grupo ¡que rápido es! ¿Quién es? Estamos comprobando el número de su montura, ¡está acelerando rápidamente, que velocidad más increíble!”.  **

“¿Eh?” Luffy parpadeo un par de veces al igual que Chopper mientras corría, el venado aumento su velocidad pasando a los competidores que tenían adelante para tener una vista mejor de la persona que estaba a la cabeza del grupo, al hacerlo tuvieron una vista panorámica del corredor.

“¡Luffy… ese es…!” Chopper anuncio con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

“¡Es el!” grito Luffy con un sonrisa.

** “¡increible! ¡El numero B-636, Gyro Zeppeli ha adelantado al grupo, ¡cabalga solo! ¡Planea ir en cabeza todo el recorrido!”,  **

* * *

“¿¡Zeppeli-san ya va primero!?” pregunto Brook con gran impresión. El no muerto llevaba puesto una playera manga larga con los colores de la bandera del país con unos pantalones azules, un sombrero y zapatos de cuero marrón.

Los Mugiwara al igual que otras personas estaban en la línea de meta de la primera etapa viendo el transcurso de la carrera en una pantalla grande.

“Tan pronto inicia la carrera, ese tipo toma la delantera”. Dijo Zoro quien llevaba puesto un sombrero negro con una cinta gris en la corona, una playera verde con gruesas rayas verticales rojas con estrellas azules con pantalones azules y unos zapatos de cuero blanco. El llevaba sus espadas en la cintura como siempre.

“Solo espero que Luffy, Usopp y Chopper estén bien”. Dijo Sanji quien tenía puesto un sombrero blanco, una camisa manga larga negra con un chaleco blanco con pantalones blancos y zapatos de punta negra.

“con tantos corredores no puedo ver a ninguno de los tres”. Hablo Franky quien llevaba puesto un sombrero de copa con los colores del país de America, sus típicos lentes de sol, lleva puesto la misma playera de Brook solo que destapada revelando su cofre con un Speedo de color blanco con pequeñas estrellas azules y rojas. (Una estética al Tío Sam)

“Fufufufu, menuda forma de empezar la carrera con Gyro Zeppeli, aunque espero que Johnny este bien”. Dijo Robin quien llevaba puesta un sombrero morado esponjoso con una pluma rosada saliendo de la cinta negra de la corona, una camisa de tirantes negra que dejaba un poco descubierto su escote con el dibujo de varias flores en la parte inferior con unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos de tacón blanco.

“¿hablas de Johnny Joestar? Creo que escucho nuestro consejo y no participo”. Hablo Nami quien tenía puesto un sombrero color limón con una cinta carmesí en la corona, una camisa manga larga verde que cubría su escote con el dibujo de unas pequeñas girasoles con los mismos pantalones de siempre y una sandalias negras.

“no creo que sea así Nami-Swan, con lo terco e imprudente que es dudo que no haya participado” le dijo Sanji a la navegadora mientras fumaba un cigarro. “Y al parecer lo veremos dentro de poco”.

* * *

“¿Quién es ese tipo?” pregunto Steel al supervisor de la carrera mientras veía a Zeppeli estando a la cabeza.

“no lo sabemos. No tenemos ningún registro suyo, podría ser un minero o un vaquero de un país lejano” respondió el supervisor quien llevaba una pesada libreta lleno de registros.

 **“¡Y sigue acelerando!”** grito el comentarista desde un Den-Den Mushi de la SBR viendo como Zeppeli seguía avanzando en la pradera con los otros competidores atrás.

* * *

 _“¿Así que planea acelerar?”_ Penso Johnny quien estaba a solo 4 caballos de rebasar la gran ola de participantes.

Gyro Zeppeli está cabalgando un ‘Stockhorse’ que tiene raíces de Alabasta y una tremenda resistencia.

 _“pero son 15.000 metros, ¡a este ritmo, se cansara en la segunda mitad! ¡Y mañana habrá otra carrera! Sería aceptable ir a esa velocidad a los 13.000 metros, pero a estas alturas… ¿planea cruzar el continente así? No… dijo que ganaría la carrera. Para cruzar el continente y ser el campeón”_ Analizo Johnny sin tomar en cuenta al corredor de su izquierda cuyo caballo comenzó a inclinarse.

“¡se ha inclinado!” advirtió el corredor a Johnny quien con un rápido movimiento de riendas, Slow Dancer maniobro evitando el cabezazo del caballo contrario haciendo que se desvié hacia tres corredores y provocara una colisión.

** “¡oh, no! ¡Ha habido una colisión! ¡Se están chocando unos contra otros! Ahora sí que es una carrera en condiciones, placar no va en contra de las normas, los vaqueros controlan las manadas esquivando los placajes de las vacas ¡Hay que saber esquivar los placajes!”.  **

* * *

“¡vamos, Chopper. No alcanzaremos a Gyro si vas muy lento!”. Grito Luffy en la oreja al reno.

“¡Cállate, estoy manteniendo el ritmo de los demás competidores para que en la mitad comience a aumentar de velocidad” grito Chopper quien tenía la mirada fija hacia el frente.

Un corredor pasa al lado de Luffy unos segundos antes de pasar por delante de él, Luffy y Chopper se impresionan y escanean con la mirada al corredor que les acaba de pasar.

Este corredor era un joven de altura inferior a la media y de cuerpo delgado. Tiene cabello rubio y unos ojos azules y audaces.

Lleva puesto un suéter de cuello alto modelado color azul claro con una rejilla diagonal amarilla con unos blancos guantes largos, pantalones de pierna ancha grises y botas largas y oscuras. También tiene puesto un casco ecuestre con la palabra ‘DIO’ flojamente montado en los pernos doblados que emergen de una pequeña cinta atada en su frente.

** “¡Y ahora alguien desafía a Gyro Zeppeli! ¡Otro adelanta al grupo para perseguir y alcanzar a Gyro Zeppeli! ¡¡ES DIEGO BRANDO!! El príncipe del mundo de las carreras del Nuevo Mundo le desafía, como si le digiera: ‘las carreras a distancia son lo mío!’ ¡No. Esperen! ¡Ya hay alguien acercándose por su izquierda!”.  **

Gyro gira sus ojos hacia la persona que lo estaba por alcanzar era uno de los corredores favoritos de la SBR que montaba a un gran camello.

** “¡es el candidato a campeón, Urmd Avdul de Alabasta, Montando a camello!”. **

Gyro y Abdul estaban a la par por la primera posición con el camello colisionando contra Valkyrie sacudiéndola al igual que su jinete quien apretaba sus dientes mientras su caballo se desviaba un poco dándole a Avdul la delantera.

* * *

 _“¡el camello! Aunque parece que vaya a cámara lenta, sus piernas son el doble de largas que las de un caballo ¡Y su zancada es tan larga como la de un pierna larga! ¡Y pesa 1.5 veces más! Planea ganarle a placaje limpio!”_ .Johnny analizo viendo el combate entre ambos jinetes. 

** “¡Otro golpe! ¡Y Diego se aprovecha de esto y acelera mientras Gyro pierde velocidad!”. **

Mientras que el camello de Abdul colisionaba otra vez con Valkyrie, Dio aprovecha la situación y acelera estando a una buena distancia de ambos. Por otro lado Gyro saca su bola de acero usando su poder de la rotación y la lanza hacia un árbol donde impacta.

“¡Va hacia la arboleada! ¡¡NO!! ¡QUEDARA ATRAPADO EN LOS ARBOLES!”. Grito Johnny viendo como ambos corredores se dirigen hacia los arboles del frente.

Gyro recibe otro golpe del camello de Avdul volviéndose a inclinar.

“lamento decirlo, pero si alguien va a conseguir ese bonus seré yo”. Argumento Avdul mientras se preparaba para embestir a Gyro una vez más solo para estamparse de lleno contra un campo de cactus que asombrosamente aparecieron de la nada.

** “¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Avdul se metió de lleno en un campo de cactus! ¿No los vio porque los tapaba la arboleada? ¡El camello ha cargado contra los cactus!”.  **

“¡BUAAAAA!”. Avdul lloro de pánico cuando su camello se había tropezado y caído junto con él en el campo.

** “¡se ha caído! ¡Se ha caído! ¡Urdm Avdul se ha caído! ¡Gyro está a Salvo! ¡Ha salido ileso por no meterse de lleno en los cactus!”.  **

“¡Gyro es increíble!”. Grito Luffy con una sonrisa emocionante.

“¡Luffy, mira ahí!” Chopper llamo a su capitán para que lo viera. “¡ES JOHNNY!”.

Luffy centra su atención en el corredor que estaba lejos de Gyro y Diego y lo que decía su amigo era verdad, Johnny estaba aquí y estaba montado en su caballo.

“¡Chopper, vamos tras Johnny!”. Ordeno el sombrero de paja al reno quien asiente con firmeza antes de acelerar para reunirse con el lisiado.

Mientras tanto. Johnny miraba a la arboleada y vio algo que lo sorprendió. Ahí estaba la bola de acero que estaba clavada y continuaba girando en una roca. Luego vio a los pequeños cactus que estaban encima de la roca y estaban inclinados. Pero antes de que viera más, la bola de acero regreso a la mano de Gyro mágicamente.

** “¡ha sido eliminado! ¡Menudo comienzo, no han recorrido 1.000 metros y ya ha habido un eliminado! ¡Urmd Avdul no se mueve! ¡Esta eliminado! ¡Un candidato a campeón ha sido eliminado! ¡Cómo debe sentirse la nobleza Nefertari ante este desastre!”.  **

_“¿Qué ha pasado? ¡La bola de acero! ¿Ha sido por la bola de acero? Giraba mostrando una imagen de los cactus en el polvo ¡la vibración del giro! ¿La utilizo para buscar los cactus? Utilizando las vibraciones para buscar, como si le diera un golpe a una sandía… ¡atrajo a Avdul hacia los cactus!”_ Concluyo Johnny mientras miraba a Gyro dando su radiante sonrisa dorada.

“¡OI, JOHNNY!”

Una voz llamo al jinete minusválido y al voltear sus ojos vio con sorpresa que era nada más que Luffy montando un gran reno con un sombrero demasiado familiar.

“Luffy…” murmuro el lisiado cuando el sombrero de paja estaba al lado de él.

“¡también viste ese increíble movimiento de Gyro, ¿verdad!?”. Pregunto Luffy con una sonrisa mientras sostenía su sombrero.

Johnny no hizo nada más que asentir mientras volvía su mirada al frente.

“¿¡cómo es que pudiste montar al caballo!?” la voz de Chopper salió del gran reno lo cual provoco que Johnny abrió los ojos con asombro al ver el reno de Luffy hablar.

“¿Chopper…?”. Pregunto Johnny con incredulidad arqueando su ceja.

“¡Así es… soy el caballo de Luffy en esta carrera!” anuncio Chopper mientras que Luffy se reía entre dientes.

“Ya veo, tu poder viene de la fruta humano-humano”. Se dijo así mismo mientras miraba de nuevo al reno. “Gyro me explico cómo montar a Slow Dancer usando el poder del giro”.

“¡entonces finalmente te lo ha mostrado, no es un mal tipo después de todo! ¡Shishishishi!” Se rio entre dientes Luffy.

* * *

**“los primeros 3.000 metros de esta etapa de 15.000 metros poco a poco se van convirtiendo en terrenos montañoso, ¡después de los 3.000 metros hay un rio seco! ¡Seguido por un camino serpenteante con una cuesta de unos 50 metros y la bajada será atreves de una arboleada! ¡ya pasada la granja solo quedan unos 2.000 metros para la meta!”.**

* * *

** “¡menuda sucesión de eventos! ¡Un candidato a campeón ha sido eliminado en el primer kilómetro! ¡El participante que va en la cabeza ‘Gyro Zeppeli’ todavía no ha perdido velocidad! ¡a unos 20 metros detrás de él se encuentra otro candidato a campeón ¡es el número uno, el príncipe de las carreras de caballos. Diego Brando quien es mejor conocido como Dio! ¡No puede _alcanzarle! ¡Ya se ha alejado 50 metros del grupo, Gyro Zeppeli tiene la intención de ganar sin que nadie se le acerque! ¿Quién será este misterioso jinete antes de los titulares de mañana?”._ **

“oi, Johnny, ¿no notas que ahora ese tipo Diego no sigue avanzando?” Luffy le pregunto a Johnny mientras seguían corriendo a la par.

“no… me he fijado que desde hace un rato, se ha estado moviendo de una forma rara, no para moverse de izquierda a derecha y está reduciendo poco a poco la distancia que le separa de Gyro ¡Se está acercando a Gyro!”. Explico Johnny a los dos Mugiwara.

“¿¡de que estas hablando Johnny!?” pregunto Chopper corriendo a la velocidad de su caballo

“¡Dio es un gran jinete que en cuestión de años se alzó campeón de las carreras a caballos del Nuevo Mundo…. ¿no será qué?”. Se preguntó Johnny mirando fijamente a Diego quien se había movido a su izquierda.

La velocidad del caballo de Dio había aumentado drásticamente. Gyro mira hacia atrás para observarlo solo para verlo con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro del jinete.

“Lo que hiciste al camello me sorprendió pero supongo que el nómada de Alabasta era alguien del montón, ahora sé que no eres más que un novato. Esta carrera ya está ganada” declaro Diego antes de girar bruscamente a la derecha ganando más velocidad acercándose a Gyro.

“¡cada vez se está acercando más a Gyro!”. Grito Luffy el enfrentamiento de ambos jinetes.

“no… ¿ya lo ha descubierto?”. Pregunto Johnny fijándose en la estrategia de Diego.

Gyro inclina la cabeza por debajo de su brazo y ve un borrón donde antes estaba Dio y levanta la cabeza para verlo desde un amplio rango pero no lo ve por ninguna parte.

 _“¿¡donde esta!?” no está… Diego Brando se ha esfumado”._ Gyro se preguntó mientras miraba hacia atrás para encontrar al jinete que estaba detrás de él.

** “¿¡pero que….!? ¿Qué está pasando? Diego Brando ha desaparecido”. **

Gyro movió su mirada hacia su izquierda y se quedó muy sorprendido al notar que Dio estaba de hecho a su lado y que ambos estaban a la par.

** “¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Dio está a su izquierda separado de Gyro por un caballo de distancia! ¡Ha sido por arte de magia! ¡Ha alcanzado de Gyro Zeppeli! ¿Pero cómo? No parecía que estuviera acelerando”.  **

“¿EEEEEHHHHH?”. Los ojos de Luffy y Chopper salieron de sus cuencas de lo extraordinaria cosa que acaba de pasar.

“¡lo sabía! ¡No puedo creer que lo haya averiguado tan pronto”. Grito Johnny asombrado por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos.

“Absolutamente todo tiene hábitos, tanto las maquinas como los objetos, sobre todo los caballos, ya que son seres vivos y tienen más características que los humanos: algunos menean la cola, otros salen del grupo al ser acorralados, otro menea la cabeza, un caballo gira sus orejas si se le acerca un caballo que no le gusta, agachar la cabeza, cambiar el ritmo. Si pudieras darte cuenta de todos los hábitos de un caballo, podrías superarle, independientemente de lo rápido o resistente que sea su caballo, como el de todos, tiene sus costumbres”. Diego explico para después señalar el hocico del caballo. “¡Cada 8 respiraciones se mece un poco hacia la izquierda! ¡Y al mecerse baja un poco el ritmo!”.

Para probar el ejemplo de Dio, él conto las veces en que Valkyrie respiraba en su carrera.

“5… 6… 7… y ahora se mece a la izquierda”. Dijo Diego cuando el caballo de Gyro se meciera a la izquierda y finalmente adelantándolo.

** “¡Le ha alcanzado! ¡Diego le saca un cuello de ventaja a Gyro!”.  **

“¡por lo que! Si solo acelero cuando tu caballo se mece, te sacare ventaja sin tener que hacer que mi caballo se esfuerce o se canse demasiado” Declaro Diego mientras seguía avanzando con Gyro detrás de él.

** “¡Dio va a la cabeza del grupo!”.  **

“¡ha descubierto los hábitos del caballo de Gyro!” Hablo Johnny rápidamente a los dos Mugiwara.

“¿Gyro sabía de esto!?” pregunto Chopper girando sus ojos hacia el jinete lisiado.

“no… aunque lo supiera y trata de quitarle ese habito, el caballo desarrollaría otro, los caballos no son diferentes a los humanos en ese aspecto y ahora que Dio lo sabe… ¡no podrá volver a estar en cabeza! ¡Dio seguirá sacándole ventaja ahora que conoce el habito del caballo!” Explico Johnny teniendo ya el ceño fruncido.

Con Dio ahora delante de él, Gyro enseguida cuenta las respiraciones de su Valkyrie y cuando llega a la séptima respiración en vez de mecerse a la izquierda comienza a acelerar.

** “¡ahora parece que Gyro está acelerando! ¡Pero Dio sigue en cabeza! ¡Es un verdadero Genio! ¡Un genio! ¡Más que un jinete parece un mago! **

“¿De qué hablas tú?” preguntó Gyro a diego mientras se acercaba.

“así es como cabalgamos los profesionales. En comparación pareces a un amateur, deja esta carrera a los adultos” Explico Diego con burla pero en realidad estaba concentrado en no dejar que lo rebase.

“¿y esas estupideces de los hábitos? ¿Mi caballo tiene manías? Jodete” Insulto Gyro al jinete profesional.

“da igual que lo entiendas o no, al igual que el destino, los hábitos no pueden alterarse” Hablo Diego mientras que veía hacia adelante un puente cuyo rio estaba seco.

** “¡Ahí está el rio seco! ¡Ya solo quedan 12.000 metros! Dio va a ser el primero en cruzar el puente!”.  **

Luego de volver a escuchar la octava respiración del caballo de Gyro, Diego le vuelve a sacar ventaja al hombre con 2 caballos de distancia.

** “¡Diego le vuelve a sacar ventaja a Gyro, Gyro ya no es capaz de alcanzarlo!”.  **

“Oi, ¿has escuchado al idiota ese? ¿Quién se cree que es?” Gyro le hablo a su caballo mientras le acariciaba el cuello. “¿tienes manías? Que callado te lo tenías eh, ¿Cuál es tu Manía? Hay mucha gente en este mundo, gente dura de roer ¡Pero nosotros también lo somos! No hace falta que dejes de tener manías”.

Tras dar esa declaración, Gyro agarro la bola de acero de su cinturón y usa la rotación en ella pareciendo como si estuviera flotando entre su mano, luego saca la otra y con ambas bolas las pone al trasero del caballo y con el poder de la rotación la piel alrededor del caballo comienza a torcerse provocando que Valkyrie diera un gran salto encima de los tablones del puente provocando que estos se salieran del lugar o se despedazaran.

“vaya, vaya. El tipo ese tenía razón, si te meces a la izquierda. Está bien, mécete todo lo que quieras ¡corre libre y salvaje!”. Gyro grito en el aire mientras rodeaba a Dio a la izquierda con el puente derrumbándose dejando al jinete atrapado.

** ¿¡P-pero que…!? ¡El puente esta…! ¿¡Que ha pasado!? ¡El puente está completamente destrozado, Dio se detiene! ¡No puede cruzar el puente, tiene que retroceder y volver a cruzar el rio!”.  **

“ese… ese tipo”. Siseo Diego con gotas de sudor cayéndole en la frente.

** “hay unos 3.600 participantes cruzando el rio ¡Dio sigue sin poder cruzar el puente! ¡Dio se está quedando muy por atrás!”.  **

“¡increíble!”. Luffy y Chopper se quedaron sorprendidos por la maniobra audaz de Zeppeli.

“¡ha vuelto a usar la bola de acero! ¡Como la última vez con el cactus! ¡El giro de la bola de acero ha aumentado a niveles absurdos el habito de su caballo!”. Dijo Johnny también asombrado por la habilidad que tiene Zeppeli en su bola de acero.

* * *

En una de las cabañas al inicio de la carrera, el hombre enano que trabajaba en la garita de inscripciones estaba en su hora del almuerzo cuando escucho el sonido de un bostezo en una de las tiendas, el enano giro su cabeza hacia los murmullos y bostezos de ahí.

Solo para ver que desde la tienda salía Pocoloco quien se estaba arrastrando por el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza soltando quejidos y murmullos incoherentes.

 _“¿Qué demonios hace aquí?”._ Se preguntó el enano mirando al hombre de piel oscura.

“Anoche… había tantos bichos alrededor de esta lámpara que me puse a contarlos ¡y me quede completamente dormido! ¡Ya estoy preparado para la carrera! ¡Estoy completamente cargado!” Anuncio Pocoloco con total entusiasmo mirando a su alrededor solo para estar en total silencio con el enano tomando de su café. Pocoloco miraba a su alrededor solo para ver absolutamente nada, ni siquiera había otro competidor a la vista. “me… ¿me podría decir… que hora es?”.

* * *

“¡GYAAAJAJA! ¡INCREIBLE AMIGO! ¡Han ablandado el terreno con tanto galope!” Grito Pocoloco mientras iba en su caballo a gran velocidad sin tropezarse ni nada por el estilo. “¡en este terreno está totalmente fácil cabalgar! ¡Menuda suerte! ¡Pocoloco está en racha, nena!”.

**“Pocoloco” (21)**

**# A-777**

**Granjero nacido en: Georgia.**

**Nombre del caballo: ¡Hey ya!.**

**(El numero 777 es el número de la suerte).**

“Eh, ehmm… un momento. Si de verdad tengo tanta suerte… no me hubiera quedado dormido ¿no?”. Se preguntó Pocoloco mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara con duda. “a ver si no tengo tanta suerte, Aunque este terreno es una tremenda gozada. ¡Con tanto Trote me lo han dejado blando! ¡Pues supongo que si tengo suerte Gyajajaja!”.

Pocoloco junto con su caballo Hay ya seguían hacia el horizonte recuperando el terreno perdido al quedarse dormido mientras pasaba por un hombre que era el Barón del país vecino quien se había quedado sin gasolina en su vehículo.

“¡ahí están! ¡Ya veo los últimos! Entones llevo un buen ritmo” Dijo Pocoloco antes de un trozo de fango chocara contra su cara embarrándola. “¡mierda, en toda la cara, menuda mierda de suerte, me da a mí que al final no voy a ser uno entre 50 billones!”.

Antes de que Pocoloco siguiera dudando sintió algo rocoso y liso en el interior de su boca, él se saca de la boca y al verlo no lo podía creer. Era un pedazo de rubí en su boca.

“Había… un rubí en el abono”. Murmuro con asombro, si el rubí era real ganaría un total de 70.000 bellis por una onza como esa.

“¡AAAAAGH!” el grito de una mujer llamo la atención del jinete de piel oscura cuando volteo y vio a una mujer competidora que tenía su mano en los botones de su camisa. “¡me ha entrado abono en la ropa! ¡Qué asco!”.

La mujer se desabotono la camisa revelándole al jinete su escote y este enseguida tuvo un derrame nasal agradeciéndole al señor por haberle mostrado esto.

“¡aggh, que asco! ¡Me ha salpicado en la cara!”. Dijo otro corredor mientras pasaba su brazo por quitándose el abono pero en realidad le había hecho una barba de estiércol.

Pocoloco mira un cartel en un poste donde revelan una imagen de un hombre buscado por 130.000 bellis y ese tipo era la viva imagen del hombre que estaba corriendo al lado de Pocoloco.

“¡JA, JA! ¡Al final sí que tengo suerte!” grito Pocoloco con júbilo mientras pasaba por delante de los otros competidores.

En el camino, vio a un grupo de corredores de pierna larga que estaban al lado de otros competidores a caballo. Las piernas largas saltaban por un largo barranco para tomar un atajo, uno que otro se tropezó casi callándose pero lograron reincorporarse y continuar en la carrera. Los corredores a caballo y uno que andaba en un gran león se detuvieron en seco atrapando a Pocoloco ahí.

“¡mierda! ¡Nos hemos desviado del camino saliéndonos de la ruta de la carrera!”. Grito uno de los corredores viendo lo profundo que era el barranco.

“¿Dónde está ese maldito indio?” pregunto un corredor anciano mirando hacia otro. “¡hemos tomado este camino porque el indio corría por donde los piernas largas corrían!”.

Desde lejos, Pocoloco vio a Sandman correr hacia el barranco y dar un gran salto mortal por el barranco y aterrizando en un borde muy inclinado resbalándose en el borde y agarrándose con las manos para no caer dejando al grupo sorprendido.

“¡está loco!”

“¿nos habrá engañado para que lo siguiéramos?”.

“¡mierda!”.

“no… no creo… le seguí porque iba a toda velocidad, ¡solo por eso!”. Grito el corredor anciano.

“¡cáete sobre tu culo, idiota!”. Grito Mohji con burla quien montaba a Richie quien tenía una sonrisa burlona en su hocico.

“¡miren el mapa! Si seguimos esta ruta, atajaremos mucho”. Dijo un corredor con sombrero sosteniendo un mapa en sus manos.

“a costa de nuestros caballos, no me molestes ¡yo me doy vuelta! ¡Maldito indio!”.

Antes de que se dieran la vuelta vieron a Pocoloco saltando sobre ellos hacia el barranco estando cerca del borde donde a su derecha estaba Sandman escalando.

 _“Soy uno entre 50 billones eso lo tengo asegurado… vine a San Diego sabiendo eso… si me equivoco, muero aquí mismo. Voy a ganar y cuando lo haga… ¡volveré a casa y me pagare una vida a mí y al viejo, padre!”_ Pocoloco aterriza en el borde inclinado pero no es suficiente ya que se desliza hacia el precipicio.

“¡usa la cuerda! ¿Sabes cómo usarla no?” preguntó Sandman a Pocoloco mientras este estaba por caerse. El jinete de piel oscura le hace caso y usa la cuerda en su montura y la tira hacia una gran roca afilada aferrándose a ella.

“¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?” gritaron los corredores con sus ojos saliéndose de sus cabezas de la incredulidad al ver tan acto de audacia por parte de Pocoloco.

“¡Ve Richie! ¡No dejemos que ese par nos deje en el polvo!”. Grito Mohji dándole palmadas en el lomo al gran felino quien realiza un gran rugido y se da la vuelta cogiendo vuelo para correr hacia el barranco y saltar hacia el barranco al borde afilado donde Richie usa sus garras afiladas para escalar y correr al lado de Pocoloco y Sandman.

 _“ese tipo, ¿Cómo puede llevar semejante ritmo? ¿Será el poder de una fruta del diablo? Aunque me haya ayudado, ¡Ha sido mi suerte la que ha hecho posible que haya saltado el barranco. ¿Acaso se cree que me va a ganar?”._ Se preguntó Pocoloco viendo como el indio corría a una velocidad que jamás había visto en un ser humano común.

Los tres corredores veían hacia el frente donde se podían ver al grupo de corredores que estaban a la cabeza de la carrera.

“¡ahí está el grupo! ¡Por fin los he alcanzado! ¡yeeeha!” grito Pocoloco de emoción estando ya al lado de un corredor con nariz larga.

Usopp continuaba su carrera junto al grupo de corredores que estaban detrás de Gyro Zeppeli.

“¡OI, NARIZ LARGA!” Grito Pocoloco llamando la atención de Usopp quien había funcionado. “¿Quién está a la cabeza del grupo?”.

“¿Qué?” Pregunto Usopp dudando por un momento antes de responderle al jinete de piel oscura. “El que está a la cabeza es Gyro Zeppeli. ¿Por qué?”.

“¿no eres tú? Creo que no, vas pisando mierda, ¡je, je, je, je!”. se burló Pocoloco antes pasar de largo al ofendido nariz larga.

* * *

“¡miren a la derecha!” grito Chopper en su carrera con unas gotas de sudor en su frente.

Johnny y Luffy miran a la derecha donde ven un cartel con el número seis dibujado en el centro lo cual significa una cosa.

** “¡acaban de pasar los 6.000 metros! ¡ya llevan la mitad del recorrido! ¡Gyro Zeppeli sigue en cabeza sacándole al grupo unos 60 o 70 cuerpos! ¿Acabara ganando la primera etapa?”.  **

“oigan, ustedes, ¿es ese el que va primero?”. Pocoloco le pregunto a ambos.

“¿huh?”. Luffy inclina la cabeza ya que no había escuchado la pregunta del corredor detrás de él.

Johnny por otro lado no le prestaba atención mirando hacia el frente donde Gyro se encontraba lejos detallando lo siguiente en su mente.

_“el caballo de Gyro empezara a cansarse pronto, lo razonable sería acelerar cuando queden 2 kilómetros. Pero si le pierdo de vista, puede que no lo vaya a alcanzar. Para mí me importan un carajo quedar en el primer lugar o el dinero ¡pero para descubrir el secreto de la bola de acero, necesito su reconocimiento y la forma más fácil de hacerlo es ganar esta fase!”._

“¿pero qué?”. Luffy murmuro tras mirar lo que Gyro se le había ocurrido en el último momento.

Los tres corredores observan con sorpresa como Gyro se desvía del camino principal a uno alternativo donde al frente había una arboleada.

** “¿¡que está haciendo!? ¡Se está desviando hacia la derecha! ¿Estará Gyro pensando… en tomar un atajo en la arboleada!?”.  **

“no me jodas”. Murmuro Pocoloco viendo con sorpresa el movimiento de Zeppeli.

“¿¡qué cree que está haciendo, solo va estrellarse en un árbol si se adentra ahí!?”.

“¡Si, pero si logra atravesarlo tendrá una ventaja de unos 800 o 1.000 metros, pero habrá muchos obstáculos, esa arboleada parece un bosque con los arboles muy juntos, tendrá que disminuir la velocidad para hacerlo!”. Grito Johnny manteniendo una mirada fulminante a Gyro.

“¡Vamos Chopper, debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad cuanto antes!”. Grito Luffy tirando de las riendas de Chopper.

“¿¡QUEEEE!?”. Grito Chopper con lágrimas apareciéndoles en sus ojos tras verse forzado a cambiar de camino para seguir a Gyro.

** “¡esperen un momento! ¡Alguien está siguiendo a Gyro desde un venado! ¡No puedo creerlo, es Sombrero de paja! ¡Sombrero de paja está siguiendo a Gyro Zeppeli hacia el atajo! Pero ir hacia el bosque con un animal como ese es mala idea”.  **

“¿¡se ha vuelto loco!? ¡Hay muchas posibilidades de que tanto el cómo Chopper queden lastimados! ¡Que bajen la velocidad no es lo peor que puede pasar!”. Grito Johnny de pura molestia viendo como el imprudente pirata de goma sigue a Gyro hacia el atajo. “¡pero yo no me quedare atrás tampoco!”.

** “¡dos personas más se unen a Sombrero de paja y a Gyro! ¡Más gente está aceptando la apuesta de Gyro al seguirlos también hacia la arboleada: dos de ellos son Charlotte Amande y Shiryu”.  **

Como fue predicho, Gyro entro entre la espesura maniobrando su caballo como todo un profesional realizando curvas cerradas a la perfección mientras continuaba su ritmo. Luffy por otra parte no pudo seguirle el ritmo ya que Chopper con sus cuernos de reno chocaba contra los arboles ralentizándolo unas tres o cuatro veces antes de adaptarse y usar su haki de observación para guiar a Chopper sin ninguna otra colisión.

Mientras tanto con Johnny y Pocoloco quienes aún no habían llegado hacia la arboleada. Johnny noto como el jinete de piel oscura cerraba los ojos con un semblante serio mientras corría ganándose toda la atención de él.

_“¿pero… que está haciendo? ¡Ha cerrado los ojos! ¿Qué estará pensando? Y esa cara… ¡tiene una expresión de pura confianza, es como si estuviera intentando probarse así mismo!”._

** “¡está acelerando! ¡El participante #777 es el tercero en adentrarse!”.  **

Pocoloco se adentró al bosque con los ojos cerrados corriendo hacia el frente con una expresión confiada en su rostro.

_“¡pues si tengo una suerte de uno entre 50 billones ¡sino alguna rama ya me hubiera golpeado en toda la cara! ¡Incluso con los ojos cerrados no me golpearan! ¡Nada me tirara del caballo!”._

Para probar que su suerte era verdadera, el jinete no había sido golpeado por ninguna rama desde que había entrado al bosque con Johnny presenciándolo con la boca abierta del asombro.

** “¡el grupo se divide en dos! ¡Un grupo sigue a Gyro que ha decidió tomar un atajo! ¡El otro grupo sigue la ruta establecida de un kilómetro más larga ¿Cuál será la mejor ruta?”.  **

Detrás de Johnny habían varios corredores pisándole los talones imprudentemente, uno de ellos saco una escopeta para dispararle a una rama que amenazaba con golpearlo solo para que los escombros de la rama que disparo impactaran de lleno contra él. Otro corredor quien blandía una espada cortaba las ramas delgadas de una manera eficiente, pero eso acabo cuando golpeo una rama gruesa que termino con sacándolo de su silla de montar y chocar contra otros dos participantes.

Solo fue Charlotte Amande y Shiryu que se mantuvieron en pie junto con su caballo de cuello largo. Cortando las ramas gruesas y hasta los arboles con su extenso nodachi mientras mantenía una mirada sombría al frente mientras fumaba su cigarro. Shiryu está detrás de ella cortando los trozos gruesos que la Snakeneck le arrojaba por el camino con su espada.

Una rama paso muy cerca de la cabeza de Pocoloco pero este no se inmuto para nada. El seguía corriendo por dentro del bosque con los ojos cerrados con Johnny siguiéndolo por detrás.

_“este tipo tiene los ojos cerrados ¡y aún sigue acelerando! ¿Piensa que es más seguro cerrar los ojos y dejar que su caballo vaya por si solo? Bueno… es verdad que si viera los obstáculos transmitiría su miedo al caballo. ¡Pero esta carrera no se puede ganar con trucos baratos!”._

Pocoloco esquivo un pequeño árbol muerto a su izquierda pero Johnny salta sobre ella adelantándolo. Pocoloco repentinamente es golpeado por una pequeña rama soltando un quejido de dolor forzándolo a abrir sus ojos pero cuando los abre se topa con una gruesa rama que le da de lleno en el pecho.

“N-no puede ser… pero si…”. No pudo completar su frase ya que se había caído de su caballo

Johnny mira por detrás para ver el caballo detrás de él confirmando que ese sujeto no llegaría lejos.

Gyro por otra parte estaba mirando por detrás de el a Luffy mientras toma giros bruscos con su reno que le parecía familiar para él. El sombrero de paja llevaba una considerable distancia detrás de Gyro lo cual quiere decir que estaba usando su Haki de observación para maniobrar por ese bosque sin bajar el ritmo. El jinete rubio mira hacia el frente donde creía haber visto algo moverse a través de los árboles.

“mi mente me está jugando, juraría haber visto a alguien”. Se dijo a si mismo Gyro mientras continuaba con su carrera. Para luego volver a escuchar el sonido de lo se supone que había visto al girar su cabeza nuevamente noto a un caballo sin su jinete. “un caballo… el jinete debe haberse caído”.

Para su sorpresa estaba equivocado ya que colgado de su pierna a través del pedal de la montura estaba Pocoloco siendo arrastrado por su caballo a través del bosque. Johnny queda impactado al notar que el hombre aún seguía en su caballo.

“¡no puedo creerlo, ha pasado a través del espacio entre los arboles! ¡No puedo seguir su ritmo, va a adelantarme!”. Dijo Johnny justo antes de esquivar un árbol frente suya mientras que Pocoloco seguía siendo arrastrado. _“será… que al caerse del caballo ¡ha podido pasar por un hueco del tamaño de un caballo!”._

Johnny posa su mirada al frente viendo a Gyro zigzagueando por los arboles con su cabello y Luffy lo seguía con Chopper evadiendo los arboles sin perder su velocidad inicial.

_“¡son Luffy y Gyro! Ambos están yendo por los arboles sin ninguna dificultad ¡pero este tipo se acerca cada vez más a ellos!”._

“¡voy a toda marcha! ¡Madre santa, pero que suerte! ¡Soy un bastardo con suerte!”. Grito Pocoloco con ferocidad aunque tenga el labio partido y una línea de sangre en su nariz.

_“¡Si sigue así, acabara adelantando a los dos! ¿Ha sido pura coincidencia? O ¿lo tenía todo calculado desde el principio?”._

“¡Gyro, al frente!”. Grito Luffy señalándole al jinete rubio hacia adelante donde se ve un bloqueo de árboles frente a él.

“¡no me jodas! tendré que hacer algo más que esquivar esos árboles…”. Tras esa declaración, Gyro saco dos bolas de acero y usando el poder de la rotación las arroja hacia los dos árboles que bloquean el paso y estos se inclinan abriéndole paso a Gyro y Luffy.

Detrás de ellos, Pocoloco seguía siendo arrastrado cuando las dos bolas de acero de Gyro regresan a sus palmas, el pasa al lado de los arboles cuando estos se cierran de golpe, dándole a Pocoloco en el pecho y haciéndolo volar de vuelta al asiento de su caballo.

** “¡ooooooooh! ¡Dos personas acaban de salir del bosque! ¡Lo han conseguido! ¡Son Gyro y Sombrero de Paja! Bueno. Era de esperarse ¡el atajo ha sido un éxito, ahora ambos corredores han conseguido una ventaja de 800 metros a la gente que fue por la ruta de la carrera!”.  **

Johnny y pocoloco salieron después de ellos con Pocoloco cerca de ambos corredores, la sorpresa de que el jinete de piel oscura volviera a su caballo en medio de la carrera fue increíble para el lisiado.

“¡pues es verdad! ¡Tengo mucha suerte! ¡Hey ya! ¡El golpe que me dio la rama me volvió a poner encima de la silla de montar!”. Grito Pocoloco de pura alegría sacudiendo su puño arriba.

“¿eeeeeh, es otra vez ese tipo? Pensé que se había caído de su caballo al golpear una rama”. Dijo Luffy arqueando una ceja mientras miraba al jinete detrás de ella estando casi al lado de Gyro.

“no lo pillo… ¿Quién es este tipo? Tiene que ser una habilidad de fruto del diablo ¡nadie tiene tanta suerte!” Gyro hablo por encima del hombro mirando al hombre detrás de Luffy.

“¡Luffy, Gyro… Estamos pasando la cuarta señal!”. Aviso Chopper haciendo que ambos miraran hacia adelante para ver la cuesta.

“¡Genial, significa que solo quedan 4.000 metros! ¡Sigue asi Chopper lo estás haciendo bien!”. Dijo Luffy acariciándole la cabeza al reno.

** “¡ahora empieza la lucha entre los tres jinetes que van a la cabeza! ¡Solo quedan 4.000 metros hasta la meta! ¡Ante ellos está la cuesta del diablo! ¡Gyro va en primera posición seguido de Sombrero de paja que está a 4 caballos de distancia! De aquí a la granja son uns 2.000 metros la cuesta tiene 50 metros de alto y una inclinación de 30 grados ¡los participantes deben recordar que en una cuesta abajo hay que ir lento incluso si vas adelantando o vayas de ultimo ¡hay que llevar un ritmo lento y seguro. Si vas demasiado rápido tu caballo podría tropezarse y hacerse daño!”. **

“¡tranquilo! ¡Tú sigue a tu ritmo, que los demás no te distraigan!”. Johnny le hablo a la oreja de su caballo y mira hacia delante de la gran cuesta ve la granja a lo lejos pero aun así no puede permitirse acelerar ni tampoco bajar el ritmo ante esta prueba de resistencia.

Pocoloco sigue su ritmo estando detrás de Luffy y Gyro.

 _“no hay de qué preocuparse… no he cometido ningún error en el bosque. No sé quién es y tampoco sé cómo nos ha alcanzado a sombrero de paja y a mi tan rápido”._ Pensó Gyro mirando a su espalda viendo a Pocoloco estando a solo dos caballos de Luffy luego se gira y acaricia la cabeza de su Valkyrie. “no les prestes atención, ve cogiendo fuerza poco a poco pero sigue con ese ritmo y cuando pasemos la granja ¡dejare que entres en acción!”.

“¡Luffy, bajar por esta cuesta hace que mis patas de duelan!”. Grito Chopper con el hocico en alto y sudando del nervio ante la larga cuesta y la tensión que siente en su patas.

“¡no tienes que preocuparte, Chopper! Una vez pasemos esto estaremos cerca del final ¡así que mantén ese ritmo y sigue adelante!”. Dijo Luffy dándole a Chopper una sonrisa tranquila mientras palmea su cuello.

Un corredor no pudo mantener el ritmo e iba hacia el frente a toda velocidad acercándose hacia Pocoloco.

“¡tranquilo! No te pongas seguro de ti mismo solo por ese tonto! ¡Mi suerte es la de uno entre 50 billones! ¡Y cuando pasemos la granja, te dejare ir a tu modo! ¡Así que aguanta y no aceleres! ¡Así, con la fuerza que abras acumulado, nada nos podrá parar!”. Exclamo Pocoloco sosteniendo sus riendas firmemente

 **“¡¡Pocoloco!!”.** Una voz desconocida llamo al nombre del jinete. **“¡no vas a ganar solo con palabras, la vaca Pocoloco!”.**

Pocoloco gira su mirada hacia un establo donde un cráneo de vaca estaba en la entrada del establo donde podía una extraña cosa que parecía humana pero no lo era detrás de las puertas de la valla.

**“¡recuerda la vaca!”.**

Pocoloco quedo impactado ante la vista que volteo más para seguir viendo a la cosa pero esta desapareció repentinamente.

 _“¿habrá sido una alucinación…?”._ Pensó Pocoloco para sí mismo mientras su mirada seguía hacia el establo.

 **“¿con que nada te podrá parar, eh…?”.** La voz volvió a escucharse bajo el caballo de Pocoloco. La criatura humanoide marrón tenía una apariencia extraña: su cabeza estaba formada como un cubo volteado hacia abajo, marcando en la parte superior por tres círculos concéntricos y ojales mal formados de tamaño irregular. Lleva puesto una corona de muchos cilindros pequeños y huecos verdes y sus labios son atravesados por una fila de dientes cortos. Su cuerpo era como el de un robot con grandes tornillos verdes y pedazos de armadura marrón en su cuerpo de color morado. **“¡hey, ojos al frente! ¡No te distraigas! ¡Se pone que todavía no tienes que caerte del caballo!”.**

Pocoloco abre los ojos con incredulidad al ver la fea criatura humana debajo de su caballo. Dicha criatura se esconde debajo de su caballo y Pocoloco baja la cabeza para verla más de cerca pero había desaparecido nuevamente.

“Huh!? Hombre que cosa más rara…”. Pocoloco se pasó una mano por la frente donde la rama lo había golpeado. “¿me habré dado un golpe en el bosque o qué? Esa cosa parecía una alucinación”.

 **“Si… deber ser una alucinación ¿vas hacerlo o no?”.** Pregunto la criatura humanoide ahora encima de la espalda de Pocoloco. **“tienes una suerte de 1 entre 50 billones ¡Hazlo! ¡No te preocupes por la cuesta y hazlo! Ten fe. ¡Eres un hombre con suerte! ¡Puedes ganarles a todos si no te contienes! ¡Funcionara, te lo aseguro!”.**

Pocoloco ya aterrorizados voltea hacia atrás solo para ver nada nuevamente, luego inspecciona su mano para ver la mano de la criatura extraña encima de la suya y meterse en su mano. Pocoloco queda asombrado por lo que había visto pero luego recordó exactamente lo que le había aconsejado y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

“¿¡pero que…!?”. Luffy se sorprendió al ser rebasado por Pocoloco quien subió de velocidad a pesar de estar en una cuesta y estar cerca de Gyro.

“¡oye, tu, rubia! ¡Si tú! ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa? Proclamo que una vez te adelante no serás capaz de adelantarme”. Dijo Pocoloco mirando a Gyro con complicidad.

Gyro se voltea y mira a Pocoloco con una sonrisa burlona.

“¿Qué dijiste? No te oigo desde ahí atrás”. Se burló Gyro mostrando sus dientes dorados burlonamente.

“ríete todo lo que quieras… ¡ahí te quedaras!” declaro Pocoloco antes de marchar a todo galope por la cuesta pasando a Gyro dejándolo a él y los otros de atrás sorprendidos.

** “!increíble! ¡El participante #777 acelera rápidamente! ¡Pocoloco adelanta a Gyro y se pone al frente y Gyro no acelera! ¡Gyro prefiere seguir atrás!”.  **

El caballo de Johnny estaba empezando al seguirle el ritmo al caballo de Pocoloco pero Johnny lo tranquiliza.

“¡tranquilo! ¡No te dejes llevar! solo porque ese idiota lo ha hecho solo acabara en desgracia ¡eso seguro!”.

** “¡otros participantes se suman a Pocoloco y aceleran! 15 caballos de distancia, 10 caballos de distancia! ¡Se van acercando a Pocoloco! **

Gyro y Luffy no aceleran, los dos prefieren seguir atrás ya que saben lo peligroso que es bajar a toda velocidad hacia abajo. Aun para Luffy quien era un total imprudente.

Pero para Gyro sospecha que el jinete de piel oscura tenía un plan que tiene que ver con la acción que llevaba al acelerar así, al igual como pasó con el bosque cuando se cayó del caballo y pudo pasar entre los árboles.

* * *

“¿pero qué clase de locura hace ese tonto acelerando así? Me parece estúpido”. Pregunto Zoro mientras tomaba una de las cervezas que servían en las gradas.

“si llega a la granja sin un rasguño ¿podrá Luffy y Gyro alcanzarlo en el último tramo, con toda la distancia que los separa?” pregunto Nami al astillero Cyborg.

“¡no lo creo! ¡No saldrá bien yendo a tanta velocidad en una cuesta como esa! ¡Caerá con SUPERIORIDAD dentro de poco!”. Exclamo Franky a la navegante pelirroja.

“será muy divertido ver como caen” dijo Robin con morbosidad riéndose entre dientes.

* * *

De vuelta a la carrera dos jinetes se habían caído al suelo con uno de sus caballos cayéndole encima aplastándolo y el otro girando sobre la cuesta.

** “¡se han caído! ¡Dos jinetes se han caído de sus caballos! ¡Si no te tomas la colina con calma, acabaras muerto!  **

El caballo de Pocoloco da un brinco que casi hace que su jinete se caiga por poco, si sigue así no podrá aguantar mucho.

“¡tranquilo, tu continua! ¡Tenemos la suerte de nuestro lado! ¡No nos pasar n…!”.

Repentinamente el caballo de Pocoloco se ha resbalado inclinándose verticalmente y Pocoloco se llevado hacia adelante en el aire cayendo al suelo generando una gruesa nube de polvo.

** “¡pocoloco se ha caído! ¡Con Pocoloco fuera de combate, Gyro vuelve a quedar primero! ¡Pocoloco ha sido muy imprudente”.  **

“¡GAHAHAHAHA! ¡Pero que idiota!”. Ruge Luffy sosteniendo su estómago con fuerza mientras gritaba de risa.

Gyro no pudo evitar la contagiosa risa de Luffy y una sonrisa adorno su rostro pero eso luego fue cambiando radicalmente cuando ve a Pocoloco seguía avanzando como si nada le hubiera pasado.

“¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Sigue avanzando!” grito Gyro con total sorpresa.

“¿Eh…?”. Luffy se detuvo un momento y cuando vio a Pocoloco todavía al frente sus ojos se abrieron con total incredulidad. “¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?”.

* * *

** “¡P-pocoloco está bien! ¿No se había caído? ¡Se había caído! ¡Pero sigue avanzando y a gran velocidad ¿¡cómo lo hace!?”.  **

Zoro escupe su bebido con sorpresa al ver lo que mostraron en pantalla.

“¿p-pero como lo hizo? ¡Una caída como esa debió ser eliminado!”. Dijo Nami con total incredulidad a lo que estaba viendo.

“¡Yohohohoho! ¡Que sublime! no había visto tantos giros drásticos en la carrera con mis propios ojos, ¡y no tengo ojos!”. Dijo Brook con una muestra de alegría en su voz.

“Concuerdo con Brook, es tan divertido de ver”. Acompaño Robin con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

La razón por la cual Pocoloco estaba bien era porque su suerte era tan grande que en realidad su caballo había caído encima del cadáver de una vaca que convenientemente estaba ahí sin ninguna razón y también estaba siendo usada para deslizarse en la cuesta sin que el caballo de Pocoloco se moviera.

 _“no me jodas ¿de dónde ha salido este sujeto? ¡Lo tenía todo planeado, todo esto no podía ser mera coincidencia! O sino no podría hacer todas esas locuras ¡es mi enemigo, y uno bastante poderoso!”._ Pensó Gyro con fieldra manteniendo una mirada de hierro hacia su contrincante.

“¡Yiii Haa! Esto es Fantástico, había una vaca muerta en la hierba ¡no me lo estaba imaginando! ¡Esto es obra de mi buena suerte!”. Grito Pocoloco de puro alivio mientras su caballo se deslizaba por la cuesta.

“¡mierda! ¡Esto no tiene buena pinta, su caballo no está haciendo nada!” grito Luffy señalando su dedo hacia Pocoloco.

“¡si continua a este ritmo, para cuando lleguemos a la granja, su caballo estará más fresco que una flor de cerezo!”. Analizo Chopper sintiendo el dolor en sus patas al bajar la colina.

Gyro quita la hebilla donde esta guardada su bola de acero y la recoge empezando a usar el poder del giro en ella y extendiéndola hacia adelante.

“no he leído bien las reglas, pero estoy seguro de que elegiste competir con un caballo, no una vaca muerta ¡has cambiado de medio de transporte, Tramposo!”. Gyro grito antes de arrojar su bola de acero hacia una gran roca que estaba casi al lado de Pocoloco para detenerlo.

Pero justo antes de que la bola tocara la roca, Sandman aparece encima de ella. La bola golpea la roca haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos, Sandman se sujeta a un gran trozo de roca con sus pies. Gyro, Luffy y Chopper quedaron sorprendidos ante la aparición de este individuo.

Sandman salta de las rocas y baja la colina a pie pasando a Pocoloco de una forma que jamas se había visto.

“¿¡y ese? ¿De dónde ha salido? ¡Maldita sea, la roca ha caído demasiado tarde”. Maldijo Gyro al ver que su plan para detener a Pocoloco había fracasado.

“¡ahora es este tipo, ya me está molestando esto!”. Grito Luffy detallando la gran molestia que estaba marcada en su rostro.

** “¿Quién es? ¡E-está bajando la cuesta a pie! ¡Ha salido de la nada y va a toda velocidad! ¿Por dónde habrá venido? ¡Sandman! ¡Según el registro se llama Sandman! ¡Señoras y Señores, vaya pedazo de carrera! ¡Está pasando de todo ahora mismo! ¡Sandman toma el primer puesto!”.  **

* * *

En el interior de la vagoneta del tren, Lucy estaba viendo con un catalejo junto con Steven, Morgans y otros más.

“Ya han pasado la señal de los 2.000 metros… por fin tenemos una vista clara de la carrera”. Se dijo a si misma mirando hacia el extenso tramo con admiración.

“¿Qué está pasando? ¡Miren!”. Señalo uno de los reporteros de Morgans.

¡Va a pie! ¿¡Cómo puede ese tipo seguirle el ritmo a los caballos!?”. Grito un reportero Gyojin delatando su sorpresa al igual que los demás.

“Si, incluso va más rápido que los caballos ¡eso es imposible, solo un pierna larga tendría la capacidad de hacerlo!”. Un reportero añadió con una eterna mueca de sorpresa.

Gyro, Pocoloco y Luffy seguían a Sandman quien como había dicho los reporteros corría tan rápido como una caballo podría hacer, ahora se dirigían a la zona rocosa donde el corredor indio saltaba sobre las rocas sin perder su velocidad.

“un humano yendo más rápido que un caballo y que un pierna larga… eso es imposible, va contra toda lógica”. Dijo Steel antes de agarrar unos binoculares y mirar más de cerca. “pero claramente se ve que está yendo a más de 30 km/h”.

“¿30 Km/h?” pregunto Morgans con curiosidad.

“no, puede que vaya a 40 Km/h” dijo Steel autocorrigiéndose.

“¿40? Espere, Steel-san. Sandman no puede ir tan rápido ¡para correr 100 metros en 10 segundos tienes que ir a 36 Km/h! ¡Y esta es una carrera a larga distancia!”. Explico Morgans con un tono más serio de lo habitual mientras veía a Sandman saltar y correr tan rápido. “pues sí que va más rápido que un caballo o un pierna larga. ¿Cómo hay que correr para alcanzar esa velocidad?”.

“¡Ya lo tengo, ya sé cómo lo hace!”. Grito Steel cuando el foco en su cabeza se prendió dándole la respuesta de como Sandman corre así.

* * *

Sanji miraba el transcurso de la carrera con una mirada seria mientras que los demás jadeaban de impresión al ver la velocidad inhumana de Sandman, al mirar detenidamente al corredor indígena noto un dato importante con su Haki de observación.

* * *

“les explicare como corre Sandman”. Anuncio Steel ganándose la atención de todo el vagón. “cuando una persona corre y su pie golpea el suelo hay un impacto. Este impacto lo absorben los músculos y las articulaciones. Esto hace que los músculos se fatiguen, da igual lo fuerte que son tus piernas. Pero Sandman no corre de forma normal, su talón toca el suelo solo un instante ¡así es como corre! Su talón toca el suelo, pero nunca planta el pie en el suelo así que la fuerza de impacto va a la punta de sus pies...”

* * *

“¡Y en ese momento, patea el suelo usando la fuerza de impacto para propulsarse añadiendo haki de armadura para darle más eficiencia!” añadió Sanji explicándole a los demás la forma en como Sandman corría usando su talón delantero que como dijo Sanji estaba imbuido en Haki.

“Ya veo, sus músculos no reciben apenas la fuerza de impacto por lo que sus pies nunca se cansan” argumento Robin sosteniéndose la barbilla con una mirada seria.

* * *

“¡Y además es capaz de reciclar la fuerza para ir más rápido aun! ¡Asi, cada vez que patea una roca, su velocidad aumenta! ¡Ya lo vieron! ¡Así es como corre de rápido!”. Steel continúo con su explicación ante Morgans y los reporteros. “y cuando aterriza, patea el suelo unas cuantas veces así suelta la energía y reduce el impacto. Cuanto más está en el aire, más descansa sus piernas, sus talones deben ser más suaves que las de un bebe recién nacido ¡por como lo hace, pensarías que correr así es fácil, pero para eso se necesita una gran agilidad y unas piernas largas”.

“Increíble… tal habilidad para correr venido de una persona común, no hay duda que en la liga de las piernas largas lo hayan subestimado”. Dijo Morgans con un poco de sudor cayéndole en la frente.

“¡ahora está escalando las rocas! ¡Usa todo su cuerpo para escalar, parece un puma!”. Dijo Steel señalando como Sandman escala por las rocas a la misma velocidad cuando corre. “¡Cuando Sandman corre, la misma tierra lo ayuda! ¡Mientras haya terreno montañoso en la carrera, Sandman tiene ventaja!”.

* * *

De regreso a la carrera, Sandman continúa con su escalado a pie mientras que los demás le persiguen sin ningún progreso de poder pasarlo. Detrás de Sandman estaba Pocoloco, seguido de Gyro y seguido de Luffy por un caballo de distancia. El resto de participantes ya habían pasado la cuesta con Usopp liderando el grupo al lado de Mihawk, Shiryu y Johnny.

“aquí están pasando cosas muy raras… está por delante de mi… y en la cuesta no hizo nada durante 1.000 metros”. Gyro se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía detrás de Pocoloco. “además está el indio, que ha atajado por las rocas, pero en esta primera fase… él es la verdadera amenaza: el bosque, la vaca muerta, la roca. ¡Son demasiadas coincidencias! Tiene que haber algo más, una vez en el casino de Gild Tesoro, vi a un hombre apostar 18 veces seguidas y gano todas aunque lo más seguro es que tuviera suerte. Algo debe estar protegiéndolo. Piensa, Gyro, piensa ¿Cómo puedo hacer que su suerte se vuelva contra él.

 **“Hey”** llamo la criatura humana a Pocoloco.

“te escucho” dijo pocoloco con buena onda.

 **“¡te protegeré de todo mal! ¡Tú tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada! ¡Tú ve hacia adelante! ¡Para ti, solo hay buena suerte!”** declaro la criatura humana generándole un gran entusiasmo a Pocoloco lo cual lo motiva a aumentar velocidad.

“mierda… mi caballo es un corredor nato, no puedo hacerle nada... ¡pero eso no es excusa para quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡A correr”. Grito Gyro determinado a esforzarse y correr rápidamente y pasar a Pocoloco.

“¿¡viste lo rápido que fue Gyro, Chopper!?” grito Luffy con una sonrisa emocionada.

“¡claro, Luffy!” respondió el gran reno quien también llevaba una sonrisa emocionada.

“¡muy bien! ¡Ya va siendo nuestra hora de mostrarles de que estamos hechos! ¡Ve Chopper ya va siendo hora” ordeno Luffy señalando hacia adelante con determinación.

Con las palabras de aliento, Chopper lanza un grito de motivación y procede a aumentar su velocidad alcanzando a Pocoloco quien estaba nuevamente sorprendido.

** “¡Gyro y sombrero de paja adelantan a Pocoloco! ¡Gyro vuelve a estar en la cabeza mientras que Sombrero de paja se queda atrás de él! ¿No es demasiado pronto? ¡Aún quedan 1.500 metro y solo queda la recta final!”. **

* * *

“¡Ya los estoy viendo!”. Grito Franky a través de sus binoculares.

La multitud estallo en gritos de júbilo cuando vieron a los participantes que estaban cerca de completar la primera fase. Luffy, Gyro y Pocoloco corrían a toda velocidad dispuestos a darlo todo aquí y ahora.

“¡VAMOS, LUFFY! ¡VE CON TODO AHORA MISMO!”. Grito Zoro sosteniendo su cerveza a lo alto.

“¡TU PUEDES HACERLO, CHOPPER!”. Grito Nami animando al reno a lo lejos con una sonrisa de emoción.

“¡VE CON TODO, LUFFY-SAN!”. Grito Brook agitando sus brazos.

“¡Tú puedes hacerlo también, Gyro!”. Grito Robin levantando el brazo en son de apoyo.

“Robin-chan, ¿estas acaso apoyando a Gyro Zeppeli en vez de Luffy?”. Pregunto Sanji a la arqueóloga de los Mugiwara.

“Me da igual quien cruce la línea de meta, ¿puedes ver el montón de gente que hay en nuestro alrededor?”. Pregunto Robin señalando a su alrededor.

A decir verdad, la cantidad de gente que estaba en la línea de meta era como ninguna que se había visto en cualquier sitio, los vítores, los aplausos, los gritos de apoyo y emoción hablaban por si solos. Esta era la Steel Ball Run en su más esplendido ser.

** “¡¡Increíble!! ¡La meta está llena de gente! ¡¡Ya estamos en la recta final de la carrera!! ¡La meta está en la iglesia abandonada, la cual está llena de gente quienes están deseosas de ver al ganador de la primera etapa! ¡Creo que hay unos 10.000! ¡No, creo que son 20.000! ¡Mucha más gente que en la ceremonia de apertura! ¡Esto es increíble, ya no estoy seguro de cuanta gente hay aquí!”. **

* * *

En el vagón de tren: Stephen no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, casi un centenar de miles de personas estaban presentes en la meta de la primera fase, jamás creía que viviera lo suficiente como para ver este día con sus propios ojos.

Morgans al igual que los demás reporteros estaban congelados con una mirada de total maravilla hacia la enorme multitud que estaba ahí afuera esperando al ganador de la primera fase de la SBR. Las predicciones de Morgans eran correctas, este sin duda es el mayor evento deportivo que existe aquí en el Nuevo Mundo.

“¿¡D-de donde ha salido tanta gente¡? No tenía idea…”. Murmuro Steel con una cascada de sudor bajándole por la cara de la impresión que estaba teniendo.

“Un héroe”. Declaro Lucy volteando para ver a su esposo. “quien gane esta carrera será recordado como un héroe”.

“¡las posibilidades son ilimitadas! ¡De eso se trata la Steel Ball Run! ¡QUE GRAN TRANSCURSO DE LOS HECHOS!” grito Morgans de puro Jubilo abrazándose así mismo de la emoción que sentía ahora mismo.

* * *

De regreso a la carrera: Johnny continuaba cabalgando hacia el frente donde ya podía ver la meta.

“lo has hecho muy bien… sobre todo teniendo en cuenta tu edad esta carrera te ha dado mucha experiencia”. Dijo el Johnny acariciándole suavemente el hocico a Slow Dancer sintiendo el sudor del caballo en sus dedos. “has corrido por terreno abrupto, has cruzado el bosque y no has cometido ningún error en la cuesta. Y a pesar de todo lo que has sudado ¡Sigue adelante, Tus patas están en perfectas condiciones!”.

Johnny acelera pasando con facilidad a un par de corredores que estaban a un par de caballos de distancia.

“tu respiración va a buen ritmo ¡solo nos separan unos 40 o 50 caballos! ¡Además ha acelerado demasiado pronto! ¡Vamos a darle una sorpresa a Gyro!”. Declaro Johnny antes de que una fría sensación se subiera a su cuello.

Detrás del lisiado estaba Dio quien lo estaba siguiendo y en él había una mirada que estaba fijada únicamente a la meta aun si estaba rodeado por un grupo de jinetes entre ellos Eustass y Hawkins.

** “¡U-un momento! ¡Miren allá! ¡M-menuda sorpresa! ¡Está avanzando en el grupo y poco a poco va poniéndose a la cabeza del grupo! ¡Es simplemente increíble! ¡Ha salido desde atrás! ¡Es DIOOOOOO!”.  **

_“¡es Diego, me está alcanzando!”_ pensó Johnny en pánico cuando vio que ahora Dio estaba detrás de él. Diego se había movido hasta estar casi pegado en la retaguardia de Johnny. “no me digas, que está usando esa técnica nuevamente ¡así es como ha recuperado terreno.

Diego estaba usando que se caracteriza como un escudo contra la fricción del viento: si se pone detrás de un caballo que tiene adelante… bloquea el viento. Así hace que su caballo no se canse por la fricción que provoca el viento. Así es como ha llegado tan lejos, es una técnica peligrosa, además de requerir un tremendo nivel de habilidad por parte del jinete… ¡planea usar el caballo de Johnny como escudo!

“¡He decidido superar a Gyro pase lo que pase!” declaro Johnny ante el jinete talentoso que tenía detrás y comienza a acelerar separándose de Dio en el acto.

** “¡los rezagados por fin han llegado! ¡Están acelerando! ¡Ya no se están conteniendo! ¡A Gyro le está siguiendo un torrente de participantes por detrás! ¡Con Sombrero de paja y Pocoloco decidiendo desafiarlo!”.  **

“Ya me lo esperaba, desde el comienzo… creo…”. Dijo Gyro mirando a los corredores que estaban detrás de él con una mirada seria. 

“No te hagas ilusiones, Gyro. ¡Yo seré quien gane esta carrera!”. Dijo Luffy antes de alzarse más y declarar su línea de siempre dice ante un gran rival. “¡YO VOY A SER EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!”.

“¡Hmp! ¡veamos si tu determinación es la correcta, Nyo, ho, ho!” Se rie Gyro mientras mira hacia al frente.

Ya solo quedan 1.000 metros la vitoria está a la vuelta de la esquina.

** “¡esto es increíble! ¡Los vítores de la gente inunda la línea de meta! ¡Ni siquiera se puede oír el ruido del tren!  **

Diego embiste el caballo de Johnny provocando que es se tambaleara un poco y se sujetara fuerte maldiciendo el nombre del jinete profesional.

 _“estoy seguro que planea ir tras de mí y cuando termine conmigo nos adelantara a todos! ¡No voy a dejar que eso ocurra! ¡Gyro ya debe encontrarse en las últimas! ¡Si alguien va a adelantar a Gyro…”_ pensó antes de que las piernas de Slow Dancer se hundieran en la tierra sorprendiendo a Diego en el proceso. “¡Voy a ser yo, Johnny Joestar!”.

Slow Dancer levanto una gran cantidad de tierra que ensucio a Dio y su caballo golpeando a este con rocas en la cara y alejándose de este en un aumento de velocidad.

“¡Maldición, ha logrado zafarse de mi técnica! Y pensar que alguien ajeno al mundo de las carreras fuera tan habilidoso. Incluso fue capaz de lanzarme rocas a la cara cuando acelero”. Argumento Diego tapándose la cara con las rocas que le caían en el rostro.

Los caballos detrás de ellos empezaron a volcarse debido al cansancio generando una cadena de choques además de haber otros que estaban inclinando sus cabezas y perdiendo velocidad. Era obvio ya que habían estado corriendo 14 kilómetros sin parar y eso provoco una enorme fatiga en ellos negándose a correr más. Pero Gyro y los otros que estaban detrás de él seguían adelante sin una pizca de titubeo en sus rostros dispuesto a terminar esto de una vez por todas incluso si sus caballos también se están cansando.

 _“parece que a partir de ahora no hay técnica que valga, ¡lo importante es la fuerza de las piernas! ¡La fuerza que he logrado reservar!”._ Pensó Dio con calculo dispuesto a usar su última carta.

 **“hey, Pocoloco…”** la criatura humana había vuelto. **“Ve a la izquierda”.**

“¿¡Que!?” Pocoloco grito ante la criatura humana confundido. “¿¡porque!?”.

 **“¡que vayas a la izquierda! ¡Rodéalos por la izquierda!”.** Grito ordenándole mientras los señalaba.

“E-entiendo, mi caballo esta en las ultimas pero tengo suerte ¿no? ¡Puedo hacer cualquier cosa!” Grito Pocoloco animándose en sí mismo.

 **“¡Eso es! ¡Tú tranquilo y déjate llevar hacia la victoria!”** afirmo con autoestima fuerte al jinete de piel oscura que lo motiva a estar moverse rápido y estar al lado izquierdo de Gyro con Luffy en el derecho.

** “¡Y Sandman, quien acaba de bajar de las rocas se reincorpora al grupo!”  **

Sandman había vuelto una vez más y ahora estaba en la cabeza del grupo de nuevo. Gyro y Luffy ven con sorpresa que ahora toda la planta de los pies de Sandman está cubierta de Haki de armadura

** “¡con sus músculos prácticamente echando humo, Sandman le lleva 8 caballos de distancia a Gyro! ¡No puedo creer que alguien corra así que no sea una pierna larga! ¿Podrá aguantar hasta el final?”. **

Quedando 300 metros, Dio acelera a un ritmo impresionante debido a la fuerza que estaba acumulando. Con Johnny por delante de él, ambos van directamente hacia Gyro y los demás estando ahora a 5 caballos de distancia.

Con Pocoloco, Luffy, Gyro y Johnny con Dio hacen un total de 5 corredores que iban a toda velocidad intentando alcanzar a Sandman.

Chopper ya casi no aguantaba más, su pelaje estaba totalmente mojado de sudor y el vapor salía de sus fosas nasales pero aun así no se rendiría y alcanzaría al sujeto veloz para conseguir la victoria.

Era una batalla epica con una fila de 5 caballos con sus jinetes inclinados hacia adelante y con Sandman a solo 3 caballos de ser adelantado.

_“no tengo adonde volver… pero aun así hermana… voy a ganar esta carrera… por los espíritus de la tierra y los espíritus del pasado ¡Por favor, Concédame su fuerza y coraje!”._

Con Sandman acelerando y con Dio siendo el líder del grupo quedan solo 100 metros. La gente alrededor del mundo estaba encima de sus asientos con múltiples emociones corriendo a mil por hora. Los Mugiwara tenían caras de pura agitación; Nami se estaba comiendo las uñas mientras que Zoro estaba apretando la base de su bebida hasta que esta se rompió, Franky apretaba los dientes mientras que Brook y Robin murmuraban incoherencias al momento de la verdad.

** “¡Ya solo quedan 100 metros! ¡Es la hora de la verdad! ¿Quién será el ganador de esta primera etapa? ¡Esto se convirtió en una batalla!”.  **

**“Bien, Pocoloco ¡ve a por todas!”.** Ordeno la criatura humanoide. **“¡No te preocupes, vas a ganar!** **¡Ve por ahí, habrá un árbol muerto enterrado!”.**

Haciéndole caso Pocoloco corre hacia el árbol y lo usa como un trampolín y salta una gran distancia rebasándolos a todos estando a la cabeza del grupo.

Pero eso termina en un parpadeo cuando Gyro pasa a su lado volando como si fuera un cohete con su capa elevada en el aire. Este provoco un gran estado de shock por parte del resto y más para Pocoloco.

“¿¡D-de donde ha salido este!? ¡No puede ser, no debería haberle quedado energía! ¡Le gane en la cuesta! ¡No debería ir primero que yo! ¿¡Cómo ha podido adelantarme!?”. Grito Pocoloco con pánico absoluto al ser adelantado por Gyro como si todo el buen camino y su buena suerte no hubieran servido de nada.

“Johnny Joestar”. Gyro menciono estando a espaldas del lisiado. “me has impresionado, lo has hecho muy bien”.

Johnny jadea silenciosamente al escuchar las alabanzas del jinete rubio.

“Por cierto, chico ¿has viajado en barco una vez? ¿Sabes que cuando hay más viento en las velas más rápido ira? ¡Y estos vientos que están aquí! Nos han ayudado a mí y a mi caballo desde hace mucho” afirmo Gyro viendo a Johnny con una mirada victoriosa.

Johnny queda impactado por las palabras de Gyro. No solo el si no los otros cuatro quienes tenían la misma mueca de impresión grabada en sus rostros. Pocoloco no sabía de qué estaba hablando, Sandman no tenía palabras, Dio no podía creer que era posible. Luffy uso su Haki en el último momento y lo que vio lo dejo sin nada que decir.

Solo que la victoria de Gyro Zeppeli estaba asegurada.

** “¡Ya solo quedan 50 metros para la meta! ¡Ahora 30! ¡Gyro acelera e impide el paso a los demás!”.  **

“¡no puede ser! ¡La capa! ¡Uso las bolas de acero en la capa para convertirla en una vela de barco!”. Explico Johnny sin que la impresión abandonara todo su ser al ser testigo del aumento dramático de Gyro y como deja a los cinco en el polvo.

** “¡YA LLEGA, YA LLEGA! ¡GYRO YA LLEGA PRIMERO A LA META!”.  **

Y con una ventaja de 5 caballos de distancia. Gyro Zeppeli logra cruzar la línea de meta con una victoria aplastante. Con un puño en el aire y una gran sonrisa, Gyro anuncia su victoria al Nuevo Mundo con una multitud de gritos bulliciosos que llegan a todas partes del mundo.

** “¡¡Y GYRO LLEGA PRIMEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! UNA GRAN VICTORIA PARA LA STEEL BALL RUN! ¡GYRO NOS HA OFRECIDO UN ESPECTACULO DE PRINCIPIO A FIN! ¡EL GANADOR DE ESTA PRIMERA ETAPA ES GYRO ZEPPELI CON UN TIEMPO DE 18 MINUTOS Y 7 SEGUNDOS! ¿TENDREMOS AL FUTURO GANADOR DE LA STEEL BALL RUN?”.  **


	6. Abriendo y cerrando puertas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aqui esta el segundo capitulo del dia.

Los gritos de entusiasmo y alabanzas se sintieron en todo el mundo con la victoria de Gyro Zeppeli. El final de la primera etapa ve el nacimiento de un nuevo rey quien posiblemente gane la carrera Steel Ball Run.

 **“¡El ganador de esta primera etapa es Gyro Zeppeli quien recibirá su recompensa de 100.000 bellis y un bonus de una hora! ¡En segundo lugar es el único corredor veloz, Sandman! ¡El tercero es el cometa negro, Pocoloco! ¡En el cuarto lugar esta Sombrero de paja, Luffy! ¡E-esperen! ¿¡Diego Brando!? Los jueces están discutiendo el giro de los acontecimientos y entonces, a causas de la discrepancia, re-juzgaremos los lugares”.** Declaro la voz del comentarista antes de retirarse de su anaquel.

El sistema de posicionamiento de la SBR se basa en puntos, el que vaya en primer lugar recibirá 100 puntos, en el segundo 50 y en el tercero 40 y así sucesivamente. A los corredores se les otorgan puntos hasta el 31 corredor. Hasta la meta que es la 9na etapa. El líder que tenga más puntos acumulados será el ganador.

Luffy se aleja de la meta junto a los otros participantes. Chopper estaba totalmente exhausto por su esfuerzo en la primera etapa.

“No lo hiciste nada mal, Chopper. Estuvimos muy cerca, pero al final fue Gyro quien resulto el ganador” Dijo Luffy en su forma despreocupada. Les dirigió una rápida mirada al resto de participantes.

Pocoloco estaba atorado en una crisis mental cuestionándose a sí mismo y a su suerte mientras que el tipo Diego llevaba una mirada agitada de pocos amigos. Sandman por otra parte fue recibido por el tipo de las inscripciones que se veía un poco diferente anteriormente ofreciéndole agua y comida al corredor indígena. Luffy tuvo que contenerse en no reír cuando lo vio tragarse un bidón grande de agua. Por ahora, Luffy tiene que poner a descansar a Chopper, re-contrarse con Usopp y los demás para reunirse con Gyro y felicitarlo por su victoria y tal vez pueda encontrarlo junto con Johnny

* * *

“muy bien, todos ustedes patrocinadores”. Stephen hablo justo antes de salir del tren junto con Lucy. “este es final de la primera etapa, así que preparen algo de caro Champagne. La carrera de hoy termina aquí, acamparemos esta noche y la siguiente fase será mañana a 10 am”.

“Steel-san”. Llamo uno de sus subordinados de manera discreta. “llamo para decirle que tengo información sobre los antecedentes de Gyro Zeppeli”.

Tras escuchar esto. Stephen se alejó un poco de sus invitados y su esposa para saber más sobre el ganador de la primera etapa.

“En su información hay inmigración, salió del país de Nápoles e inmigro a este país el mes pasado”. Dijo el subordinado de Steel.

Tras esta la información. El rostro de Steel palideció.

“¿¡un extranjero!? ¡Creía que era un vaquero o un pistolero!”. Dijo Steel a su subordinado derrochando su actitud profesional.

“nada de eso. Su barco no era de inmigrantes o era un buque de carga de la Marina. Gyro ingreso a este país en un barco de una familia real del país de Nápoles”.

“¿realeza? Entonces ¿Qué significa esto?” pregunto Steel de forma seria.

“Como un vip de su gobierno o… una persona de grandes recursos ¿Por qué una persona rica participaría en esta carrera? Algunos se harían esa pregunta” dijo el subordinado de Stephen juntando sus manos en forma de explicación.

“porque no le preguntas directamente a Zeppeli ¿tú quién eres?”. Dijo Stephen con una mirada de hierro a su subordinado. “su solicitud de carreras esta en blanco. Si él es un extranjero ¿Por qué está ocultando sus antecedentes? Incluso si le preguntamos podría no respondernos. La segunda etapa es la de larga distancia. 1.200 kilómetros de la porción de la carrera. Desde esta etapa tomaremos apuestas de quien será el ganador a nivel mundial. Encuentra información de Zeppeli ¿entendiste?”.

“Si señor”.

* * *

 **“¡muy bien, los resultados ya están aquí! ¡Los voy a anunciar!”.** La voz de una mujer sonó en los altavoces del campamento instalado cerca de la iglesia abandonada.

En un corral, Gyro estaba cepillando su Valkyrie quien estaba tomando agua de la baldosa.

** “por deliberación, Gyro Zeppeli quedo en primer lugar. Pero por interrumpir a Sandman durante la carrera. Sufrirá una penalidad. Él es incapaz de quedar en primer lugar en esta etapa. ¡Lo repitire! Según lo informado por un juez, Gyro Zeppeli interrumpió la carrera con un arma. Esto ocurrió en la marca de los 13.000 metros”.  **

En ese momento Gyro dejo de limpiar a su caballo cuando en su mente vino el momento cuando el arrojo su bola de acero a la gran roca en la que estaba Sandman para detener a Pocoloco.

** “Alrededor del final de la pendiente de la carrera. Es por eso que Gyro Zeppeli fue descendido 20 puntos como penalidad. El segundo puesto ascenderá al primero. ¡por lo tanto el ganador de la primera etapa es Sandman!”.  **

* * *

“¿Qué? ¿Lo degradaron?”. Pregunto Usopp con sorpresa cuando se reunió con el resto de sus amigos cuando fue el décimo tercer corredor en terminar la carrera

“tiene razón, según las reglas se puede usar armas y poderes de fruto del diablo en la carrera siempre cuando no la usemos para dañar a otros participantes”. Explico Robin a los demás.

“La había usado para detener a Pocoloco en la cuesta pero Sandman estaba ahí en ese momento, por lo que los jueces lo calificaron como una falta”. Nami añadió analizando los hechos que transcurrieron en la carrera.

“¡eso es una completa basura!”. Agrego Luffy apretando su mano teniendo el ceño fruncido.

“ten en claro las reglas que hay en esta carrera, Luffy-san” Hablo Brook a su capitán haciendo énfasis en el tema. “no podemos arriesgar nuestro puesto aquí en la carrera con la intención de agredir a los otros participantes solo para subir de puesto”.

“Serias descalificado por eso, esto es un deporte, no una batalla campal”. Hablo Franky apoyando el dialogo del músico de los Mugiwara.

Luffy no dijo nada ante esto haciendo solo puchero mientras se cruza de brazos.

* * *

Johnny cabalgaba suavemente hacia los establos para dejar a Slow Dancer para que descanse y tratar las heridas que tenía en su frente cuando se encontró a Gyro quien lo estaba buscando. Johnny se quedó tieso cuando pudo sentir la inmensa molestia de Gyro. Podía verlo temblar de la rabia apretando sus dientes dorados con fuerza y apretar sus puños con fuerza. Era obvio ver que su penalidad en la carrera lo había puesto así.

 _“será mejor que lo deje tranquilo, está muy frustrado para que hable con el hoy”._ Pensó el Lisiado alejándose de Gyro hacia otra parte.

Johnny cambio de dirección para buscar otro lugar donde poner a su caballo cuando sintió una mano en el hombro lo que provoco que el joven lisiado se asustara y mirara hacia atrás donde ve un brazo alargado la cual era de Luffy quien había usado su poder del diablo.

“¡oi, Johnny!”. Grito el sombrero de paja haciendo un gran salto para llegar al joven lisiado y su apalusa.

“¡no, espera!”. Grito el lisiado pero ya era tarde. En cuanto Luffy se sentó detrás de Slow Dancer con fuerza lo que provoco que el caballo gimiera del pánico y corriera con rapidez a la que Johnny y Luffy no estaban acostumbrados y en menos de 3 segundos ambos se cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo.

“Shishishishi”. Luffy se ría a dientes con la espalda pegada al suelo mientras que Johnny tosía con fuerza y miraba a Luffy con molestia.

“¿¡qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Por poco me dejas más inválido de lo que estaba!” grito Johnny mientras intentaba golpear a Luffy pero fallo cuando Luffy se puso de pie rápidamente.

“lo siento, solo quería felicitarte por haber cruzado la meta conmigo. Fue bueno verte montar tu caballo sin que tu discapacidad te lo impidiera. ¡Hace que venir en este país a competir en la Steel Ball Run haya valido la pena!”. Dijo Luffy con gran entusiasmo rascándose la nuca antes de extenderle su mano al lisiado. “ven, déjame ayudarte. Sanji está haciendo el almuerzo y me gustaría que fueses nuestro invitado”.

Johnny estaba mirando a Luffy con una mescla de sorpresa y confusión. El lisiado pensaba con honestidad que este pirata era demasiado amable como para ser uno. Había visto a varios piratas en América y ningún no fue amable con él para nada. De hecho, Basil Hawkins lo amenazó con matarlo si no se quitaba de su camino.

Sin pensarlo mucho Johnny asintió. “bien, pero primero busquemos mi caballo y pongámoslo en un corral”.

“¡Claro, puede estar en el corral de nuestro campamento junto con Mount Sunny!”. Dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Gyro golpea su bola de acero contra la mesa con fuerza para llamar la atención de Steel y compañía quienes estaban celebrando. Steel podía notar que Gyro no estaba contento con la penalización que le fue dada y vino hasta aquí para confrontarlo. Los guardias a cargo de Stephen y Lucy llevaron sus manos a las fundas de sus pistolas con balas de kairoseki listo por si Gyro quiere problemas. Los dientes dorados de Gyro estaban rechinando y le daba a Steel una mirada que podría enterrarlo cinco metros bajo tierra.

Steel quien no se sentía intimidado hizo a un lado los guardias y confronto a Gyro.

“¿tiene algo de lo quejarse, Sr.Zeppeli? normalmente usted seria descalificado por interrumpir la carrera con un arma”. Dijo Steel dirigiéndole una mirada severa el jinete rubio.

Gyro se enfureció más ante este comentario pero poco después su rostro se suavizo y declaro lo siguiente:

“no tengo nada realmente. Ya no quiero decir nada. Eso fue el pasado y no puedo hacer nada excepto mirar hacia el mañana”. Dijo antes de girar su cuerpo y mirar a Steel por encima del hombro. “solo he venido para sentirme mejor. Eso era todo lo que iba a decir. Celebremos con algo de Champagne”.

El asistente de Stephen se dirigió a su jefe con una mirada nerviosa.

“disculpe Steel-san… ¿pero no iba a preguntarle quien es el?”. Susurro el asistente de Steel con preocupación.

Los ojos de Steel se abrieron. Casi se le había olvidado y estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando repentinamente el corcho de la botella de Champagne salió disparada cerca de su rostro. El miro el resto de las botellas y vio que estaban temblando ligeramente y se inclinaron hacia Steel y su grupo antes de que sus corchos salieran disparados hacia ellos también. Un corcho golpeo a Morgans en el ojo y lo dejo tieso en el suelo mientras que los asistentes evitaron que el Champagne de 40.000 bellis se derramara por completo.

Gyro tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro cuando vio como un corcho de botella salió disparada hacia una torre de agua creando un gran agujero que provoco que toda la torre se destruyera y los galones de agua cayeran encima de ellos.

“menudo espectáculo hiciste con esa bola de acero tuya”.

Gyro giro su mirada hacia el origen de la voz y vio que era Nico Robin de los Mugiwara quien estaba apoyada en un poste siendo testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

“¿usted también desea verla de cerca?”. Pregunto Gyro peligrosamente mientras llevaba su mano hacia su bola dispuesto a atacarla si ella hace un movimiento tonto.

Ella levanto las manos en señal de rendición. “No vine aquí con malas intenciones. Vine para decirle que mi capitán lo ha invitado a almorzar con nosotros en nuestro campamento”. Explico Robin mirando con cuidado la bola de Gyro.

“No pienses que soy tan tonto como para venir a comer al lado de piratas”. Declaro Gyro mirando a la arqueóloga con una mirada fría.

“le aseguro que nadie va a querer lastimarlo, Luffy quiere felicitarlo por su victoria en la primera etapa, a pesar de su injusta penalización. Además, Johnny Joestar también estará ahí”. Explico Robin con las manos en las caderas mirando calculadamente las expresiones de Gyro.

Tan solo la mera pronunciación de Johnny, las facciones en la cara de Gyro se suavizaron por un segundo antes de que mirara a Nico Robin con seriedad pensando por un momento en la propuesta de Sombrero de paja.

“Bien, pero si es un truco, no me sentiré mal por estrellar mi bola de acero en sus caras”. Amenazo Gyro señalando a la chica demonio quien tenía una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

“está bien, acompáñeme”. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera antes de darse la vuelta.

Los ojos de Gyro se oscurecieron bajo su sombrero y siguió a la mujer con su bola de acero en la mano por si acaso.

* * *

El campamento de los Mugiwara era igual de grande que las demás tiendas donde los piratas u/o otros corredores estaban descansando para la siguiente etapa mañana. Mount Sunny y Slow Dancer estaban en un pequeño corral hecho por franky.

Dentro de la tienda, Chopper se encuentra dormido en una pequeña cama con unos sacos de hielo en sus brazos y piernas ya que sus extremidades le dolían como el infierno y necesitaba todo el descanso necesario para la etapa de mañana. Mientras que el resto de los Mugiwara estaban sentados en una gran mesa teniendo a Johnny con invitado esperando por el almuerzo que Sanji estaban preparando una parrilla a las afueras de la campaña. Mientras se estaba haciendo, Luffy, Usopp y Johnny compartieron los sucesos que transcurrieron en la etapa anterior.

“Sin duda una de las mejores partes fue el tramo final. Estuve al borde del asiento cuando ustedes seis estaban tan cerca de la meta”. Hablo Nami mientras tomaba un vaso de limonada estando sentada al lado de Franky y Usopp.

“fue increíble verlo a usted estar en su caballo y termina en los primeros 5 competidores, Joestar-san”. Señalo Brook sosteniendo su quijada mirando al jinete lisiado.

“fue Gyro quien me mostro la forma en como subirme a Slow Dancer usando el poder del giro”. Explico Johnny mientras movía los hielos dentro de su limonada.

“ah… el enigmático poder de Zeppeli-san sobre controlar el poder de la rotación”. Brook se dijo a si mismo pensativo.

“una cosa más: Robin y yo hemos leído que este país tiene un total de cincuenta estados”. Hablo Nami mientras dejaba la limonada y apoyaba las manos sobre la mesa.

“cuarenta y ocho estados y un distrito federal; América es el cuarto país en área total, el quinto en área contigua y el tercero en población. Es una de las naciones con más etnias y Multicultural en el Nuevo Mundo. También es conocida como los estados unidos de América ya que representa la unión de varios reinos unidos en un solo paramo la cual se le da el epíteto: Continente”. Explico Johnny a los Mugiwara quienes estaban asombrados por ese hecho.

“bueno, aquí tienen una gran variedad de alcohol”. Dijo Zoro mientras se servía un pequeño vaso de tequila.

“No solo hay una gran variedad de alcohol, también de alimentos, libros, medicina, gente de todas las especies y tamaños. Todo lo encontraras aquí en américa”. Añadió Johnny mirando al espadachín. “no existe nada que este país no pueda ofrecer”.

La cortina de la tienda se abrió revelando a Robin quien había llegado junto con Gyro como había prometido. El jinete rubio entro a la tiendo con una mirada calculadora hacia los otros mientras sostenía su bola de acero en la cadera. Su mirada se encontró con la de Johnny quien estaba sorprendido de que él estuviera aquí.

“Gyro…”. Murmuro el lisiado tragando saliva.

“¿y bien? ¡Siéntate!”. Exclamo Luffy señalando la mesa que tenía al frente.

“¡no seas maleducado, Luffy!”. Grito Nami con histeria a su capitán.

“bienvenido, Zeppeli-san. Nos da gusto verlo a usted para compartir el almuerzo con nosotros”. Dijo Brook de una manera respetuosa inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia él. 

Gyro se dirigió a la mesa y vio que Zoro estaba sentado en una silla que estaba al lado suyo dándole una mirada de pocos amigos. Gyro se sentó en la silla poniendo su bola en la mesa y dándole una mirada al espadachín que coincidía a la suya.

“espero que este cómodo, Sanji tendrá lista la comida dentro de poco” hablo Robin quien estaba a lado suya con una pequeña sonrisa.

“¡la comida de Sanji es deliciosa!” agrego Luffy con gran entusiasmo.

Gyro le asintió a Robin apoyo sus manos en la mesa con una mano sosteniendo la bola en la mesa.

“¿tienes que tener esa cosa en la mano todo el tiempo?”. Pregunto Zoro de una manera poco educada.

“es solo una precaución” respondió Gyro tajante.

“Bueno, es genial verte aquí compartiendo con nosotros. Te queríamos felicitar por haber ganado la carrera”. Dijo Usopp apoyando quijada con su puño dirigiendo su mirada a Gyro.

“no he ganado, he sufrido una penalización”. Aclaro Gyro mirando hacia abajo con molestia.

“puede que esa sea la ocasión, ¡pero la forma en la que has corrido fue SUPER!”. Grito Franky con una gran sonrisa.

“Si, nos da igual que no hayas estado en primer lugar, has llegado primero así que eres el ganador para nosotros”. Dijo Luffy acompañando a Franky con una sonrisa tonta.

Gyro sintió una ligera sorpresa ante lo que había dicho los Mugiwara acerca de los resultados de la etapa anterior.

“¡muy bien el almuerzo ya está listo!”. Anuncio Sanji sosteniendo seis platos llenos de carne asada, ensalada y arroz. Una gran porción se la dio a Luffy mientras que a los demás les dieron una porción normal. “Y para acompañar el almuerzo he traído una botella de Champagne para celebrar con Nami-swan y Robin-chan”.

“Sanji, ¿Cuánto bellis has gastado por esa botella?”. Reclamo Nami ya que no quería perder dinero comprando cosas exageradas.

“Te aseguro que he gastado la cantidad suficiente para complacerte, Nami-Swan”. Dijo Sanji románticamente a la navegante pelirroja.

Gyro observo la botella de Champagne y dirigió su mirada a Johnny quien estaba picando su carne. Enseguida tuvo una idea.

“Puedo abrirla por ti, si insistes”. Dijo Gyro llamando la atención del cocinero y de los demás incluyendo a Johnny.

“Bien… pero no pienses que te de Champagne por esto. Lo compre únicamente para las mujeres de aquí”. Advirtió Sanji entregándole la botella mediana al jinete rubio.

Gyro tomo la botella y la agarro por arriba y la inclino hacia abajo apuntando al lateral izquierdo donde Johnny estaba sentado. Gyro agarro su Bola con el poder del giro en ella. Le dirigió una rápida mirada viendo que todos excepto Chopper y Luffy estaban expectantes de la habilidad de Gyro antes de reanudar y apoyar la bola en la parte inferior de la botella. La botella empieza a temblar ligeramente con el corcho saliendo lentamente antes de ser disparado como una bala y Johnny lo atrapa con su mano izquierda.

“aquí tienes”. Gyro le entrego la botella a Sanji quien estaba asombrado al igual que los demás por el poder del giro.

“debo admitir que siento mucha curiosidad por su habilidad con el giro. ¿Es un poder de fruto del diablo?” pregunto Robin con interés mirando la bola aun girando en la palma de Gyro.

“No, no lo es. Es una habilidad que he aprendido con mi padre en mi país natal, mi gente también sabe del giro”. Explico Gyro cuando su bola dejo de girar y dirigir su mirada hacia Johnny. “Oi, ¿tu quieres venir a la siguiente etapa, Johnny Joestar?”.

Johnny parpadeo antes de ser mencionado antes de dirigirle una mirada decidida a Gyro. “¡Por supuesto, te voy a demostrar lo que puedo hacer!”.

“¡Yo también estaré ahí mañana, Gyro! ¡No te olvides de mí!” Declaro Luffy señalándose con la boca llena.

“¡no comas con la boca abierta!”. Nami reprendió a su inmaduro capitán mientras que Robin se reía entre dientes.

“Muy bien, supongo”. Dijo Gyro mirando a Luffy antes de regresar a Johnny. “la lección 2 es: trabajar los músculos”.

El gesto facial de Johnny cayó repentinamente a lo que había dicho Gyro mientras que Luffy y los otros dirigieron toda su atención.

“Por ejemplo: si yo agarro tu muñeca así… tomándola herméticamente así, el musculo automáticamente se dobla. La carne instintivamente protege el cuerpo de herir el musculo y eso es natural para ti”. Explico Gyro antes de poner su bola en el centro de su brazo y este se hunde en él. “la bola de acero no te deja hacer eso. ¡Controla la piel! Si la piel está bajo una situación inusual, no podrá actuar sobre ella”.

“fascinante”. Añadió Robin mirando fijamente la bola girando sobre el brazo de Gyro.

“¿quieres intentarlo? Si no tienes miedo de eso… en tu mano yace un corcho giratorio”. Dijo Gyro señalando el puño con la que Johnny tiene el corcho.

El lisiado dirigió su atención hacia su puño y al abrirlo vio con gran sorpresa que el corcho en su mano giraba por sí solo flotando encima de su palma. Esto genero una cantidad de jadeos por parte de los mugiwara.

“increíble, no solo aplica el poder de la rotación en la bola, también lo puede hacer con cualquier cosa”. Hablo Nami maravillada por la capacidad del Gyro.

“¿puede hacerlo con este tenedor, Zeppeli-san?”. Pregunto Brook para después entregarle un tenedor metálico al jinete.

Gyro tomo el tenedor con gusto y al tomarlo concentro el poder del giro en su mano y el tenedor comenzó a torcerse en círculos hasta dejarlo torcido y dañado.

“puedes usarlo para bajarte del caballo, los músculos del caballo no están actuando sobre ella. No va a dejar que lo haga incluso si no tienes un arma, la fuerza de la rotación es un arma”. Termino de explicar Gyro tomando su bola y dejándola en la mesa. “escúchenme con atención, la segunda es cruzar un desierto con una distancia de 1.200 km”.

“¿¡1.200 KILOMETROS!?”. Grito Chopper levantándose repentinamente antes de saltar hacia Luffy y agitarlo sobre su chaleco. “¡NO PUEDO CORRER ESA DISTANCIA, NO PUEDE OBLIGARME A HACERME PASAR ESTA TORTURA, LUFFY!”.

“¡tranquilízate, Chopper! ¡1.200 kilómetros no es la gran cosa! ¡Yo he cruzado 1.000 metros de jungla en un día estando descalzo!”. Mintió Usopp hinchando su pecho con orgullo.

Chopper continuaba agitando a Luffy mientras que los demás trataron de tranquilizarlo y diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Johnny y Gyro miraban la escena confundidos y sin decir nada.

* * *

Más tarde el campo: Smoker y Tashigi avanzaban estando encima de unos caballos. Ambos miembros de la marina estaban guiando a la guardia local quienes estaban escoltando un carruaje la cual estaban Stephen y Lucy sentados.

“Vicealmirante, ¿tiene algo que decirme? ¿Por qué nos hace volver de la carrera en un carruaje como este?”. Pregunto Steel mirando con seriedad a Smoker.

Smoker exhalo el humo de sus pulmones antes de mirar al hombre mayor.

“no quería involucrar a los medios por aquí, tampoco quería que la dama estuviera aquí”. Explico Smoker a Steel dándole la misma mirada seria.

“¿entonces de que se trata? Estoy muy ocupado para tratar con usted”. Dijo Steel con su paciencia agotándose.

“queremos hablarle de los cuerpos que fueron encontrados. Steel-san”. Replico Tashigi llamando la atención de ambas personas.

“¿Cuál es la condición de los caballos? Tenemos caballos que pueden correr más de 90 km. ¡ya se los había dicho, al momento que los jinetes tienen la vista a 2 metros y 50 centímetros del suelo e iban a gran velocidad! Es un deporte riesgoso. ¡Ustedes los marines lo saben! Los participantes lo saben también”. Declaro Steel en defensa hacia los dos miembros de la Marina.

“ya estamos aquí, este es el lugar”. Hablo Smoker interrumpiendo a Steel.

“¡solo quiero saber qué demonios sucede aquí!”. Grito Steel estando ya nervioso e impaciente de esta situación que está desarrollándose.

“véalo por usted mismo, Steel-san”. Hablo el Sheriff del pueblo trayendo a Steel hacia una gran pila de rocas grandes.

Stephen se bajó del carruaje y camino para ver lo que estaba poniendo nervioso al Sheriff y los otros dos Marines. Al llegar al otro lado sus ojos se ensancharon como platos.

Era un arma enfundada cuyo gatillo estaba atados con lo que parece ser con una cuerda de intestinos que llegaba hacia su dueño que estaba apoyado sobre la roca. El estómago del cadáver estaba abierto dejando con todas sus tripas esparcidas de manera ordenada dejando un gran rastro de sangre en suelo y las rocas.

No solo había un cadáver, otras dos personas estaban muertes y apiladas con sus estómagos también abiertos y ensangrentados.

Stephen se tragó un nudo al intentar no vomitar por la morbosa escena frente a sus ojos y dirigió una mirada desesperada a los oficiales.

“¡regresen a mi esposa a la estación de tren! ¡Háganlo ahora!”. Steel se dirigió a su atención hacia su asistente, esposa y un par de oficiales. “¿¡que es esto!? ¿¡Quién demonios son esas personas!?”.

“la personas de este lado se llama Mark Baker, el que está en lado lejano es David Hagen y el que más a la derecha es Paul Lucasa. Los tres eran participantes de la carrera. Ha sido reportado que sus caballos corrieron hacia alguna área salvaje”. Explico el Sheriff anciano al director de la carrera. “los 3 fueron en el puesto 200 en alrededor de 7.000 o 8.000 metros, y nos preguntamos acerca de los otros participantes pero nadie vio nada en el momento que cayeron de sus caballos y estos fueron encontrados y detenidos”.

“explíquenme, ¿Por qué murieron de esta manera?”. Pregunto Steel de forma alterada hacia el Sheriff.

“creemos que han sido los buitres, un buitre puede arrastrar los órganos internos de un humano al suelo en 3 segundos”. Tashigi explico por el Sheriff llamando la atención de Steel. “Pero esos no son órganos internos, son cuerdas. Ese es otro problema. No se ha visto ningún puma por aquí”.

“¿¡entonces como fue que sucedió!?” grito Steel de forma histérica hasta que una sombra se cernió sobre él y vio que era Smoker quien le daba una mirada grave.

“esto fue un asesinato, ocurrió durante la carrera. No sabemos cómo lo hizo peor fue durante esta etapa, tengo la hipótesis que fue planeado para sacarlos de sus caballos y dejarlos fuera de la carrera”. Explico Smoker mientras soplaba el humo de su boca dirigiendo su mirada a los cadáveres. “A pesar de todo ¿nadie ha visto algo? Teniendo a más de 3.000 participantes estando juntos entre si ¿nadie vio nada?”.

“¡no digas algo estúpido como eso! ¿Por qué piensas que lo hicieron?”. Pregunto Steel señalando al vicealmirante acusadoramente.

“porque son piratas los que dejo competir en esta carrera, ¿honestamente creyó que todos los participantes de la Steel Ball Run jugarían limpio?”. Pregunto Tashigi dándole al director una mirada fría. “juzgando por la evidencia de esto, está claro para todos nosotros. El sospechoso esta entre sus participantes. Un muy posible motivo sea el primero de los 50 billones y subir en los puestos en la carrera”.

“el culpable debe seguir en la carrera y alguien que interfiera en la carrera tiene que ser sacado por el bien de la victoria”. Agrego el Sheriff acercándose a Steel y estando detrás de él. “por el bien de la investigación, esta carrera tiene que posponerse un poco”.

Stephen temblaba ligeramente ante te la declaración del Sheriff de los dos Marines. Interrumpir su carrera por un suceso como este es algo que no se puede permitirse. De lo contrario: verdadera misión se verá comprometida y la vida de Lucy estará en gran peligro.

“¡la carrera continuara con normalidad! Es muy tarde para eso, los participantes ya están involucrados en esto poniendo todo lo que tienen para ganar. Ni siquiera el presidente Valentine tiene el control ahora. Posponer es imposible”. Declaro Steel con una mirada dura hacia el Sheriff.

El Sheriff frunció el ceño ante la declaración del director de la SBR. “sabía que diría algo como eso, Steel-san. Es por eso que solicite a alguien en la carrera para perseguir a los sospechosos además del vicealmirante Smoker y su ayudante Tashigi”.

Repentinamente los caballos que estuvieron presentes inclinaron sus cabezas. Smoker y Tashigi al igual que Lucy estaban confundidos por tal gesto repentino. Hubo un silencio hasta que se escuchó a lo lejos el sonido del galope de un caballo en una colina acercándose.

“¿Qué sucede, porque los caballos están actuando de esta manera?”.

“hmp, debe ser porque Mountain Tim ha llegado”.


	7. Comienzo de la segunda etapa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez aprovechare esta ocasion para postear mas capitulos. esta vez en vez de ser dos seran cuatro. 
> 
> Un saludo.

El vicealmirante y la capitana estaban confundidos por el gesto de sus caballos al inclinar su cabeza al suelo. Smoker podía sentir la fuerza del hombre que se aproximaba a través de su Haki, Tashigi sentía lo mismo con un gesto de sorpresa. Quien sea esta persona, su fuerza era algo para ser notable.

“¿Qué sucede, porque los caballos actúan de ese modo?”. Steel pregunto de forma interrogante mirando a ambos lados.

“es un misterio, pero todos los caballos le muestran respecto a Mountain tim”. Respondió el Sheriff viendo a la colina donde Mountain tim aparecerá.

El sonido del galope se escucha más cerca hasta un caballo salió de la colina con silla de montar y todo, pero sin Mountain tim en él, el caballo siguió galopando al lado de los dos Marines quienes tenía una mueca de sorpresa y confusión grabados en sus caras. Smoker siguió su mirada hacia el caballo hasta el carruaje donde vio una persona sentada detrás de Lucy.

La persona detrás de Lucy es un vaquero de estatura media a superior y construcción promedio. Con un hermoso cabello rubio y claro con un sombrero de cuero de cebra encima con una camisa gris con mangas de cuero de leopardo que coinciden con su bufanda y guantes blancos con brazaletes, llevaba una pistolera de cuero y en el centro de ella estaba un emblema con las iniciales del individuo.

**“El Vaquero de Wyomin”**

**Mountain Tim.**

**Caballo: Ghost Rider in the Sky.**

Lucy y el asistente que conducía el carruaje son tomados por sorpresa y Mountain Tim saca un lazo de la nada y lo engancha hacia un grupo de flores que estaban al lado de una roca y las arranca llevándolas directo a su mano para luego ofrecérselas a Lucy.

“Aquí tienes unas flores. ¿De verdad estas casada? Es una lástima”. Dijo Mountain Tim dándole las flores a Lucy quien las toma y salta del carruaje hasta su caballo.

 _“¿acaso no tiene idea de que esta mujer es solo una niña?”._ Pensó Tashigi con una mirada densa hacia el vaquero.

“¿Mountain tim, que tiene el para que lo soliciten? Digo, él es un legendario vaquero e incluso un candidato en ganar. ¡Justo ahora quedo en sexto lugar en la carrera!”. Argumento Steel con clara sorpresa.

“Déjenme explicarles. No solo es un amigo mío de gran confianza, si no que fue desde el norte de Montana hasta el sur de Texas recolectando recompensas de todos los hombres del oeste además de los piratas que se infiltraron en el país”. Explico el Sheriff mientras Mountain tim saludaba a los demás.

“pero él es un participante de la carrera”. Hablo Smoker ganándose la atención del vaquero y el Sheriff.

“Por supuesto, es por eso que él es tan importante. Para el inicio de la segunda etapa habrá una alta probabilidad de que encuentre el sospechoso. Solo será nuestro beneficio si el participa en la búsqueda con el consentimiento de Steel-san y el suyo vicealmirante”. Comento el Sheriff de forma segura y ordenada.

“disculpe la interferencia”. Intervino Tashigi levantando la mano para declarar lo siguiente. “pero el vicealmirante Smoker y yo hemos encerrado a piratas desde los peligrosos mares de Grand Line hasta el Nuevo Mundo. No creo que haga falta un vaquero para que nos ayude en la búsqueda del sospechoso”.

“Tal vez tengan razón, pero ustedes son nuevos en pisar este enorme país y Mountain Tim nació en estas tierras y las conoce como la palma de su mano”. Agrego el Sheriff a la capitana de la Marina quien la había dejado pensativa acerca de esta nueva información.

Para serles franco, ambos Marines no tenían idea de que tan grande era este país hasta que un miembro inferior les diera información adicional de que tan amplio era América.

Mientras que Vicealmirante y el Sheriff discutían los términos para llevar a Mountain Tim. Steel se quedó mirando al vaquero calculadoramente. Lo vio observando los cadáveres con una actitud seria mientras se movía con su caballo.

“¿Qué es esta furia que siento de repente?”. Dijo Mountain Tim recibiendo la atención de los demás. “Conque algo así estaba en la carrera. No se preocupen… es imposible para mi ganar la carrera, También tengo amigos participando en ella”.

Mountain Tim giro su mirada hacia ambos Marines y a Steel: “hay una leyenda antigua de los indios que habla de una estrella fugaz que cayó en algún lugar del desierto de Arizona. Ahí hay suelo contaminado. Se dice que todo lo que toca el punto, sacara un poder misterioso de su corazón que es capaz de coexistir con los poderes de fruta del diablo. Al mismo tiempo, espíritus malvados llevaran una maldición sobre ellos”.

“¡espere! ¿A qué está tratando de llegar con esto, Mountain Tim”. Smoker pregunto con voz fuerte al vaquero.

“Se los explicare pronto pero primero déjenme contarles: un día, un hombre que vino en la búsqueda de una esmeralda piso el área y luego volvió a su cara. Se dice que empezó a matar a otros de la misma manera, después, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hizo, se disparó”. Mountain Tim termino su anécdota lo cual genero algo de interés en los Marines.

“Pero si el murió, entonces no es el responsable”. La voz de Steel se hizo notar cuando el vaquero lo miro de frente. “esto me hace preguntar si usted es capaz de realizar la búsqueda del sospechoso con el vicealmirante y su capitana ¿Cómo se supone que encontrara el sospechoso, manteniendo un ojo abierto por si hay aliens?”.

Mountain Tim miro al suelo y señalo con su mano las huellas de un caballo quienes tenían una distintiva marca con forma de montaña en la parte superior. “lo primero que haremos será seguir estas huellas. En ella, es visible la naturaleza loca de esta carrera”.

“¡pero eso sigue sin ser una evidencia!”. Grito Steel al vaquero.

“no… sin duda lo es. El caballo probamente salió del control al ver sangre humana y a juzgar por la naturaleza del corredor, es probable que sea alguien que este acostumbrado al desierto”. Explico Mountain Tim. Luego señalo algo en el suelo. “quiero que le echen un vistazo el frasco vacío de la víctima que está aquí”.

Ambos marines y los oficiales se aceraron para echar un vistazo y lo que vieron fue que el frasco tenía un poco de sangre en su interior y no solo eso, también había un botón de prenda de vestir en el que era lo suficientemente grande como para no entrar en el frasco. Lo vieron por un instante antes de que Mountain Tim lanzara su lazo hacia el frasco golpeándolo rápidamente sacando el botón de una manera que dejo a la capitana y al asistente de Steel asombrados.

Mountain Tim observa el botón ensangrentado en su mano. “me pregunto qué tipo de conexión tendrá esto con el método de asesinato”. Se preguntó antes de arrojar el botón hacia los pantalones de la víctima la cual parecía encajar. “O más importante ¿Cómo hizo para meterla en la botella. No pretendo saber la razón o la respuesta. Pero una cosa es cierta: es muy peligroso para el asesino dejar de lado evidencia tan importante caiga en nuestras manos”.

* * *

 **“¡muy bien, chicos! ¡La segunda etapa está programada para empezar en 5 minutos!”.** Grito atronadoramente la voz en las bocina creando un sinfín de gritos y aplausos a traves de la multitud.

**2da.etapa: A través del desierto de Arizona.**

**Desde Iglesia santa María Novela hasta Valle Monumento.**

**(Un estimado de 1.200 kilómetros. Duración de entre 12 y 18 días)**

**Participantes activos: 3780.**

**Premio: 320.000 Bellis y una hora de bonificación. (Se clasificaran hasta 100).**

Los participantes de la carrera se han reunido en el punto de partida preparándose para la prueba a larga distancia; los jinetes estaban equipando sus monturas con comidas y aguas para durar en esta etapa.

En una parte del punto de partida: Luffy estaba encima de Chopper quien después de un rato tortuoso logro convencerlo de seguir en la carrera. El reno llevaba encima de la parte trasera de su lomo una gran bolsa verde con toda la comida para Luffy. (Aunque duda que eso sea suficiente para todo el recorrido). Usopp estaba al lado de Luffy revisando a Mount Sunny para ver si no tuviera ningún daño que pudiera afectarlo durante el recorrido. Por último, Johnny y Gyro estaban juntos en una rápida lección donde Gyro le enseño a Johnny a como bajar de su caballo usando el corcho que le había dado.

** “¡solo recuerden que en esta carrera seguirán dando penalizaciones así que tengan mucho cuidado! Para la segunda etapa: la meta será en el valle monumento con una distancia de 1.200 metros. Todos los participantes tienen permitido elegir la ruta que quieran con la condición de que se pase en los puntos de control asignados, también se permite ir en dúos y además se le ha dado un Den-Den Mushi de emergencia para que se puede contactar en caso de emergencia”.  **

**“si por una extraña razón un participante es forzado a retirarse en medio de la carrera, sus números asignados serán desplazados por una bandera. Hay carretas con suministros médicos y árbitros en ellas. Estos médicos tienen suministros de comida, agua y medicina que ellos no dudaran en usar si lo necesitan. Sin embargo, hay que tener en cuenta que si un competidor los recibe será inmediatamente retirado de la carrera”.** Agrego una nueva voz femenina.

“Gyro, aquí dice que el nuevo candidato a ganar es Sandman. Incluso en el terreno él es el más popular… ¿Qué opinas de esto?”. Pregunto Johnny mirando al jinete rubio quien se había puesto sus gafas de hendidura.

“¿Qué hay de mí?”. Pregunto Gyro a su protegido con una mueca de interrogación.

“para ti, apestas… por cierto, soy el sexto más popular por debajo de Luffy quien es el quinto. Tu eres el noveno debido a tu sanción, que lastima, si no hubieras hecho eso, hubieras sido más popular”. Explico Johnny mientras leía el periódico con una pequeña sonrisa.

“esa gente no sabe de qué mierda están hablando”. Reclamo Gyro con enojo. “por donde se mire, ese periódico fue escrito por un montón de idiotas”.

“pero si Sandman llega a la meta otra vez, tendrá dos horas de bonificacion y tendrá un puntaje de 200 puntos… si eso sucede, tendrá una abrumadora ventaja sobre nosotros por el resto de la carrera. Eso tenemos que evitarlo a toda costa”. Dijo Johnny mirando a Gyro por el rabillo del ojo.

“me pregunto… ¿el correrá 100 kilómetros todos los días?”. Pregunto Gyro.

“probablemente, Sandman proviene del desierto de Arizona… así que geográficamente, él está en su propio terreno”. Respondió Johnny a su mentor antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Mountain Tim. “ese tipo de ahí, es tan popular como Sandman y es otro candidato a ganar la carrera”.

“pero que sombrero tan raro tiene…”. Murmuro Gyro con una cara arrugada.

“Mountain Tim es un vaquero, debería tener pocas habilidades… sin embargo él nos estuvo siguiendo bastantemente bien ayer. Ni siquiera pude oír las pisadas de su caballo… así que sin conocernos nos siguió todo el camino hasta el final y nos pasó al último segundo”. Explico Johnny mientras que su mirada se dirigía disimuladamente al mapa que tenía.

“yo creo que es por el raro sombrero que tiene, ¿no lo notaste? Gahaha-Nyoho!”. Dijo Gyro con una risa engreída.

“Gyro, esta etapa… pienso que se volverá una batalla de pozos”. Dijo Johnny con ligera sorpresa.

“¿Qué es una batalla de pozos?”. Una voz familiar dijo detrás de ambos jinetes.

Gyro y Johnny dieron un brinco del susto con el este último casi cayéndose de su caballo por poco, ambos se giran para ver a Luffy quien tenía su cuello estirado a unos diez metros lejos de ellos.

“Shishishishi”. Luffy se ríe entre dientes siendo fulminado por las miradas de los dos corredores.

“¿Qué sucede, Luffy? ¿Qué es lo que buscas en esta ocasión?”. Pregunto Johnny mientras se acomodaba en su montura.

“bueno…”. Luffy frunció el ceño esforzándose mentalmente para recordar la cosa que Usopp le dijo que hiciera. “enseguida vuelvo”.

Luffy retajo su cabeza de vuelta a su lugar dejando a los dos con unas muecas de confusión antes de la cabeza de Luffy regresara 4 segundos más tarde esta vez con una sonrisa.

“Usopp, Chopper y yo nos preguntábamos si podíamos acompañarlos en esta etapa. La verdad es que no conocemos mucho este país y Usopp teme que nos perdamos al igual que nuestro amigo Zoro. Así que… hagamos esto: ustedes nos muestran el camino y los tres los protegeremos para que lleguen a salvo hasta la línea de meta”. Explico Luffy con gran ánimo a los dos jinetes.

Johnny y Gyro miran a Luffy y luego se miran entre sí de forma interrogante.

“¿tú que piensas, Johnny?”. Pregunto el jinete rubio al lisiado.

“no lo sé, ¿Qué es lo que buscas a cambio?”. Pregunto Johnny de vuelta a Luffy.

“Nada, solo queremos acompañarlos; Usopp realmente está nervioso por perderse en este desierto como lo hicimos en Alabasta y Chopper no quiere correr más de lo que tiene planeado. Ustedes dos parecen ser muy buenos en lo que están haciendo y esta es nuestra primera vez en una carrera de caballos. Por lo que estar con ustedes hay más posibilidades de sobrevivir”. Explico Luffy girando un poco los ojos sin perder la concentración de la larga explicación que le dio a Johnny.

El jinete lisiado parecía un poco convencido de la explicación del pirata de goma. Muchos piratas que llegaron en este país no tenían idea de cómo manejar a un caballo y eso ocasiono una gran variedad de accidente ya que no estaban en su zona de confort.

“me parece justo que los tres vayan con nosotros” dijo Johnny recibiendo rápidamente una mirada de inconformidad de Gyro y antes de que este le reclamara, Johnny siguió: “en el desierto, seremos blanco fácil para los piratas que nos consideren una molestia. Necesitaremos de las habilidades de Luffy y los demás”.

“¡perfecto, será genial correr con ustedes!”. Grito Luffy con alegría antes de retraer su cuello de vuelta a su cuerpo para decirle a Usopp y a Chopper las buenas noticias.

“¿estás seguro de esto, Johnny?”. Pregunto Gyro con una mueca de duda pero sin abandonar su seriedad.

“nos harán falta por el resto de la carrera, ya que en esta etapa. Porque hasta qué punto la gente pueda seguir esta ruta depende de que tan lejos puede llegar sin quedarse sin agua”. Explico Johnny al señalar la ruta de etapa en el mapa.

Hace 15 años hubo un accidente que involucro a la muerte de toda una unidad de soldados. No fue durante una guerra o un accidente. Fue porque en ese año todos los pozos de agua en el desierto se secaron completamente. En cada estado del país Americano tiene su propio clima permanente. Así que vagando por el desierto buscando una fuente alternativa de agua, se dieron cuenta que la temperatura aumentaba constantemente que ya estaba por los 50 grados Celsius y subía rápidamente a los 60 a medida que avanzaban. Eventualmente los miembros de la unidad murieron de poco a poco pero antes de eso, pequeñas grietas y fisuras aparecieron alrededor de sus ojos ya secos y se quedaron ciegos antes de morir.

“aquí indica donde están los pozos de agua de acuerdo al mapa. Desde el punto de partida debemos ir al norte y luego avanzar 50 km al día, deberíamos dar con el primer pozo de agua, sí nos perdemos en el desierto, nos despediremos de nuestras vidas. Contactare con Luffy y Usopp para decirles que ruta debemos tomar para que nos sigan”. Explico Johnny mientras abría su mano para ver el corcho. _“también no puedo olvidarme de esto… este corcho ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para hacerlo girar automáticamente?”._

* * *

** “¡solo quedan 30 segundos para comenzar… muy bien! En un solo instante comenzaremos con la segunda etapa. No hay un camino establecido a lo largo de la ruta de la carrera. Asi que el tren seguirá su ruta hasta el siguiente punto de control. Nos dicen que el globo nos seguirá hasta colorado. Diego Brando se puso sus gafas mientras que Pocoloco y Sombrero de paja como de costumbre empacaron muchas cosas y están listos”  **

En el balcón de un gran y pintoresco carruaje autónomo construido por Franky. El resto de los Mugiwara estaban viendo la gran cantidad de corredores mientras se movían para hacia el siguiente punto de control sin estar en el camino del resto de la competencia.

“ya está listo todo, fije el curso de nuestro carruaje con la ubicación del punto de control”. Explico Franky asomando su cabeza por el borde de las escaleras.

“entonces solo nos queda esperar a que Luffy, Usopp y Chopper vengan a salvo”. Hablo Zoro mientras se acostaba en una camilla con sombrilla.

“¿creen que los veremos junto con Johnny y Gyro esta vez?”. Nami pregunto mientras admiraba la gran cantidad de corredores preparándose para partir dentro de poco.

“espero febrilmente que no se así”. Dijo Zoro mientras dormía.

“no creo que debas preocuparte de ellos, mejor preocúpate de la cantidad de comida que Luffy se trajo encima”. Hablo Sanji sentado en la orilla del carruaje.

Todo miembro de los Mugiwara entenderá que la cantidad de comida que Luffy llevara para esta etapa es totalmente insuficiente ya que el apetito del capitán de goma es totalmente insaciable y solo le durara un par de días hasta que él termine en trance muy demente por el ayuno de la carne.

“aunque es poco probable que eso suceda”. Argumento Robin estando apoyada con sus brazos en la orilla.

* * *

La línea de meta estaba en total silencio con todos los participantes preparándose mentalmente para la dura etapa que vendrá en esta carrera. Johnny y Gyro estaban en sus marcas mientras que Luffy, Chopper y Usopp estaba a dos caballos detrás de ellos, los cinco llevan miradas de total concentración esperando pacientemente la señal para dar inicio a esta segunda etapa.

El sonido de un cohete ascendente se escucha en el cielo y explota dando inicio a la etapa.

De un borrón, Gyro desaparece del lado de Johnny y toma la primera posición en la segunda etapa al comienzo de la carrera. Johnny al igual que demás participantes quedaron atónitos por la demostración de velocidad de Valkyrie en tan poco tiempo.

** “¡Y Gyro Zeppeli toma la primera posición al comienzo de la segunda etapa! ¡Está volando! ¡A este punto no será más que un punto en el horizonte si sigue a esa velocidad!”. **

“No… ¿realmente él puede seguir 12.000 km por su cuenta? ¡Mierda! ¡Que mierda pasa con este tipo? ¡Iré tras el!”. Grito Johnny con furia mientras agitaba sus riendas para aumentar el paso de su slow dancer.

Atrás, tanto Luffy como Usopp sonrieron con complicidad mientras aumentaban el paso para seguir a ambos jinetes imprudentes.

Johnny perseguía a Gyro pero este lo toma por sorpresa cambiando de curso, tomando una ruta totalmente diferente hacia desierto. Esto genero sorpresa para lisiado ya que tomar esa ruta seria cortar camino atreves de toda la tierra baldía y en ese Angulo no hay ningún poso de agua visible a 150 km.

“¿¡que mierda haces, Gyro Zeppeli!? Al menos dime adónde vas con esa velocidad?”. Grito Johnny a todo pulmón con cascadas de sudor cayendo por su cara.

“porque tenemos a otros competidores que están haciendo lo mismo. ¿Quieres venir? Este es el camino más corto. Así lograremos pasar a Sandman”. Explico Gyro al lisiado desde atrás.

Johnny se quedó en silencio mientras que su cabeza elaboraba la estrategia que tenía el jinete rubio.

“¡me parece bien!”. La voz de Luffy hizo eco detrás de Johnny quien giro la cabeza para ver al capitán de goma estando encima de Chopper. “la ruta más corta es la más rápida lo veas como lo veas”.

“¿¡de qué demonios hablas, Luffy!? ¡He visto la agricultura del desierto y vi que más adelante hay un legion de cactus cuyas espinas salen disparadas al estar cerca de ellas!”. Grito Usopp desde atrás con un combinación de molestia y nervios.

“¡no importa, vamos!”. Grito Luffy antes de forzar a Chopper a acelerar para seguirle el paso a Johnny.

Usopp abrió la boca pero luego la cerro, no había otra alternativa más que seguir adelante a la par con Luffy y Johnny y rezar para que nada malo ocurra en esta etapa. Estaba muy concentrado de alcanzar a ambos que no pudo notar al jinete que estaba detrás de los cinco.

El jinete era un hombre fornido con el pelo color lavanda pálido cubierto por un gorro negro, su rostro tenía una mancha negra en su ojo izquierda junto con un chaleco de pecho descubierto con chapas plateadas y pelo negro en sus hombreras, tenía puesta una faja morada y pantalones negros con manchas moradas en todas partes.

Su caballo era de color gris con el número 0215 pintado en el cuello del animal. Abajo del tren delantero estaba cubierto de cintas rosadas con el estampado “True Love” en todas partes.

Y con el paso de su caballo deja la misma marca con la punta de una montaña que había encontrado Mountain Tim.

**Mr.Robinson**

**Miembro de los piratas de las bestias.**

**Recompensa: 13.700.000 Bellis**

**Consumidor de la fruta insecto-insecto: Modelo mosca**

**Caballo: El cóndor pasa.**

Robinson mira al frente a los corredores o mejor dicho sus próximas víctimas mientras se alejaba de la vista de un dirigible en el cielo, esperando a por el momento indicado para ponerse manos a la obra.

* * *

6 horas han pasado desde que los cuatro participantes (incluyendo Chopper) salieron desde la línea de meta hacia el desierto, y en las primeras 2 horas el grupo fue atacado por una legión de enormes escorpiones que según Usopp se veían como los de Alabasta y aunque fue una situación de puro pánico para el jinete lisiado, no fue problema para los tres Mugiwara y Gyro quienes con su habilidad lograron matar a la mayoría y el resto huyo de vuelta a sus nidos dejándolos en paz.

En América como existe también una gran diversidad de personas, gigantes y pescadores, también había una gran variedad de criaturas salvajes de cualquier tipo; Johnny explico que la fauna de este desierto tienen desde enormes escorpiones y gigantes serpientes de cascabel que se tragarían a un jinete junto a su caballo si no te fijas bien por donde pisas.

El grupo de cinco siguieron recorriendo el desierto hasta que Gyro ordeno que siguiéramos a paso lento para que los caballos pudieran recuperar el aliento y eso le dio a Johnny la oportunidad de mirar el mapa.

“oigan, chicos… hace 6 horas que partimos y de acuerdo al mapa deberíamos estar adelante”. Explico Johnny mientras veía con sus binoculares por si aparece una amenaza inesperada.

“eso quiere decir que estamos por el camino correcto todo el tiempo, eso es bueno”. Se jacto Usopp mientras ponía sus puños en su cadera. “¡eso fue gracias a mis ingeniosas e indiscutibles habilidades de orientación que he adquirido 4 generaciones atrás!”.

“¿4 generaciones? ¿Qué? ¿Tienes siglos de edad? Porque como recuerdo cuando apenas aparecieron los escorpiones gritabas como loco corriendo de allí por allá que Johnny tuvo que buscarte antes de que te perdieras haciéndonos perder media hora de nuestro tiempo ¡Nyo ho ho!”. Dijo Gyro mientras se reía con Luffy y Chopper acompañándolo.

“solo faltan 80 kilómetros para llegar al siguiente pozo de agua, solo quiero asegurarme que estamos en el camino correcto antes de continuar… solo para estar seguro”. Explico Johnny mientras dirigía su mirada hacia los demás. “¿somos incapaces de atravesar esas montañas, cierto? De acuerdo al mapa…”.

Gyro tarareo un poco antes de quitarle el mapa a Johnny y mirándolo desde todos los ángulos posibles “¡si, todo está bien! ¡Vamos por la dirección correcta!” Admitió en voz alta, algo que pareció levemente forzado para los demás y Johnny pudo jurar escucharlo murmurar “tal vez…”.

El grupo se quedó en silencio con Luffy y Usopp mirando con una pizca de nerviosismo mientras que Johnny fruncía el ceño ante jinete rubio mirando.

“¡no se preocupen por eso! ¡Estoy totalmente seguro que vamos por la dirección correcta! El globo aun nos están siguiendo lo cual significa que vamos por buen camino… ciertamente…”. Murmuro Gyro a lo último.

“¿ciertamente…?”. Se preguntaron Johnny, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy.

“cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te va en tu giro con el ejercicio que te mande a hacer con el corcho?”. Pregunto Gyro de repente pero un destello de peligro se activó repentinamente.

Gyro rápidamente movio la cabeza cuando una ráfaga de aire pasó al lado de su cara con tal potencia que elevo la punta de su sombrero, lo mismo sucedió con Luffy gracias a su Haki de observación pudo evitarlo segundos antes.

Los cinco miraron al frente y pudieron divisar la figura de un jinete irreconocible para ellos… y parecía acercárseles.

“¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?”. Se preguntó Johnny mientras miraba hacia atrás rápidamente.

“justo ahora algo paso volando cerca de mi cara… y vino de esa dirección”. Explico Gyro en tono serio mientras que su sombrero oscurecía sus ojos.

Johnny abrió los ojos con sorpresa y giro su cabeza hacia Luffy quien mostraba una mirada amenazante mientras que Chopper y Usopp miraban con nerviosismo al frente donde el jinete desconocido se acercaba más y más. Johnny se voltio hacia Gyro y rápidamente jadeo al verlo.

“G-Gyro… tu… oreja”. Murmuro el lisiado con una mirada de sorpresa.

Gyro se giró a verlo y repentinamente sintió algo mojado en su mano y al levantarla palideció al ver que era sangre que estaba goteando desde arriba. El jinete se llevó la mano a la oreja y lo que sintió en ella no tuvo palabras.

Habia tres pequeños agujeros recién perforados en su oreja.

“¡Gyro!”. Chopper grito al ver a su guía sangrando salvajemente por la oreja. “¡ponte la mano sobre la oreja para detener el sangrado!”.

Gyro gimió de dolor mientras se tapaba la oreja para detener el flujo de sangre con poco efecto; el jinete rubio sintió otro destello de peligro dirigiéndose a Johnny. “¡cuidado!”.

Varias ráfagas de aire aparecieron por detrás de los cinco y Luffy no fue lo suficientemente rápido ya que una de las ráfagas se rasgó su brazo derecho, Usopp intento voltearse pero fue una mala idea ya que una ráfaga paso por encima de su nariz haciéndole un profundo corte que lo hizo llorar de dolor y caerse de Mount Sunny. Por otro lado Johnny se llevó la peor parte ya que varias cortaduras en sus brazos y hombro aparecieron.

“¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!?”. Grito Chopper mirando a todas partes con pánico.

“¡viene del frente, sea lo que sea viene desde esa dirección!”. Grito Gyro señalando a donde se encontraba el jinete misterioso corriendo por el lateral izquierdo donde se encontraban un grupo de cactus.

“ese tipo… ¡avanza paralelamente hacia nosotros!”. Grito Johnny cubriendo sus heridas.

“¡ese idiota nos está disparando con algo! ¡Pero no veo que tenga un arma a la mano!”. Grito Luffy repitiendo la misma acción de Johnny en su brazo.

“¡él debe estar tratando de interferir en nuestro progreso!”. Exclamo Chopper mirando con enojo al jinete misterioso antes de dirigir una mirada preocupada a Usopp. “¿estás bien, Usopp?”.

El francotirador en el suelo levanto el pulgar y levanto la cabeza para mirar a los demás “Mantengamos la calma… creo que sé con qué nos está atacando ese tipo”.

El grupo se quedó en silencio al ver al joven de nariz larga ensangrentada y Usopp señalo a Gyro antes de declarar. “Gyro… ¿notaste que tienes espinas de cactus enterradas en tu brazos?”.

Gyro movió su brazo y pudo verlo con claridad, había un par de largas y delgadas espinas de cactus que estaban alojadas en su brazo.

“ya veo… eso lo resuelve”. Declaro Johnny con una mirada seria y dirige su mirada a Usopp. “como había dicho Usopp anteriormente. En este lugar hay un tipo de cactus que puede disparar sus propias espinas, la llamamos _Cholla”._

Usopp asiente antes de proceder “cuando un animal o algo está cerca de esos cactus, por causa de las vibraciones del aire, las espinas salen desprendidas. Y es por eso que le dicen Cholla porque lleva sus semillas en las espinas, honestamente me encantaría llevar esas espinas para mi arsenal”.

Para probar el punto de Usopp, Johnny escupe una gota de saliva al aire y ven como las espinas de la cholla salen disparadas hacia ella.

“¿entonces quién es el culpable aquí? ¿Las espinas de los cactus, o los idiotas que pusieron la trampa aquí primero?”. Pregunto Gyro mirando a Johnny.

“no lo sé, para hacer disparar las espinas de la cholla se tiene que estar a una corta distancia. Ni siquiera un rifle se puede disparar desde alla, sea lo que sea que nos golpeó… pensar que está apuntando hacia nosotros es simplemente imposible”. Explico Johnny mirando calculadoramente los movimientos del jinete misterioso.

“pero si tuviese un motivo, totalmente tendría sentido. Un competidor que no teme ser sancionado por el árbitro del globo… ¡está intentando detenernos!” Concluyo Gyro mirando hacia el globo aerostático que está encima de ellos. “él nos está rodeando, pero no puedo decir si no está atacando o no”.

“¡pues hay que patearle el culo ahora!”. Grito Luffy apretando su puño con entusiasmo, lo golpearía solo para estar seguro.

“¡concuerdo con sombrero de paja, Johnny! ¡Estamos en una posición peligrosa y lo único que podemos hacer es ir hacia adelante!”. Grito Gyro sacando su Steel ball preparado para atacar.

“¡muy bien, tras el!”.

Los tres jinetes galoparon en dirección al jinete misterioso cuando repentinamente una espina sale disparada de una cholla directo a las riendas de Slow Dancer rasgándolas. El lisado queda impactado cuando todo su cuerpo comienza a inclinarse amenazando con caer en medio del galopeo.

Una legión de espinas de cholla saliendo disparadas se clavaron en todo el rosto y cuello de Johnny antes de salir de su montura en el aire con Luffy y Gyro estando presente.

“¡¡JOHNNY!!”. Grito Luffy al ver al lisado rodeando por la arena.

“¡LUFFY A TU DERECHA!”. Grito Chopper.

Luffy miro a su derecha y vio otra legión de espinas dirigiéndose a él pero Luffy fue más rápido e hizo un gran salto fuera de su montura evadiendo las espinas y apuntando su pierna hacia el jinete misterioso.

 **“¡Gum-Gum: Stamp!”.** Luffy estira su pierna izquierda en un intento de devolverle el ataque al jinete misterioso.

El jinete vio el ataque de Luffy y aumenta el ritmo de su caballo evadiendo la patada creando una explosión de polvo detrás de él, muy pronto el jinete misterioso fue revelado y era el mismo Mr.Robinson quien miraba al sombrero con una pequeña sonrisa mientras más espinas fueron disparadas detrás de él y fueron directo hacia el capitán de goma quien abrió los ojos con incredulidad y endureció sus brazos y piernas con Haki y se puso en posición fetal para cubrirse de las espinas con unas cuantas alojándose en su cabeza y una atravesando su oreja haciéndolo gritar de dolor y caer en el aire.

Otra legión de espinas salen disparadas hacia Gyro y este usa haki también para cubrirse con el brazo pero como Luffy. Unas espinas fueron alojadas en su cara. Mr.Robinson cambio de dirección decidido a la confrontación directa.

“¡Johnny Joestar, será mejor que vuelvas a tu caballo! ¡Su intención fue lograr esto desde el principio!”. Grito Gyro a su aprendiz.

Johnny estaba tirado en suelo cubriéndose la cara gimiendo de dolor por las espinas que fueron alojadas en su cara. Luffy aterriza en el suelo gimiendo con espinas alojadas en su piel de goma pero el se mete el dedo gordo en la boca y sopla inflando su cuerpo haciendo que las espinas salieran de su cuerpo inofensivamente aunque le sangraba ligeramente la oreja.

“¡Johnny! ¿Estás bien?”. Pregunto Luffy acercándosele a lisiado con Chopper igualmente preocupado.

“¡solo váyanse, tengo sangre en los ojos pero mis ojos están bien!”. Grito Johnny señalando como Mr.Robinson se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos. “¡Váyanse, sé que les prometí ir con ustedes hasta la meta, pero recuerden que seguimos siendo rivales! ¡Concéntrense en salir de este lugar! ¡Una carrera es una carrera… no hay razón esperar por mí, los alcanzare más tarde”.

“Johnny…”. Chopper murmuro al ver a Johnny solemnemente

Tanto los ojos de Luffy como los de Gyro estaban oscurecidos totalmente por sus sombreros. Luffy estaba decidido a reprender al lisiado por esa actitud tan sumisa y que no lo abandonaría por nada pero cuando iba a reclamarle a Johnny…

“lo capto”. Gyro dijo de repente ganándose la mirada de Luffy, él mueve su caballo hacia el lateral sin despegar su mirada de Johnny. “somos rivales, así que me adelantare”.

Gyro puso su mirada hacia el frente donde Mr.Robinson se acercaba más. Sus ojos se endurecieron y saco su Steel Ball de su cinturón y esta empezó a girar más rápido de lo habitual generando un delgado anillo de aire alrededor de la mano de Gyro.

“aunque, la dirección que voy a tomar… ¡será hacia ese hijo de puta!”.

Gyro apretó sus dientes al alzar su Steel Ball arriba y el anillo de aire se hace cada vez más grueso.

 **“Steel Ball: ¡Tornado shot!”.** Gyro arroja su Steel Ball al aire con una fuerza descomunal. La fuerza del lanzador más el poder de la rotación provoco que la bola verde creara un delgado pero largo tornado por donde volaba. El mini tornado decencia con dirección hacia el jinete enemigo quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa y en un intento desesperado para detener esa bola disparo las espinas de las chollas hacia ella.

Pero para sorpresa del jinete las espinas se destruyeron justo antes de tocar el tornado que descendía rápidamente hacia él, por lo que no tuvo otra opción y su ojo izquierdo comenzó a brillar.

El impacto de la Steel Ball tuvo éxito, el enemigo se vio envuelto en un mini tornado donde tanto él como el caballo quedaron atrapados; tanto Johnny como Luffy y Chopper quedaron impactados por la gran demostración de habilidad que Gyro tuvo.

El tornado siguió girando por un rato y empezaba a perder fuerza. Gyro sintió que el hombre tenía suficiente y para cuando retirara su habilidad el sujeto estará inconsciente debido a la falta de oxígeno en el interior del tornado.

Gyro palideció cuando no fue así…

Cuando el tornado de la Steel Ball desapareció, no estaba más que el caballo de Mr.Robinson en el suelo inconsciente pero él no estaba encima del caballo, es como si se hubiera esfumado.

“¿¡Q-que paso!?”. Pregunto Chopper mirado hacia los lados.

“¡No pudo haber desaparecido así como así, deber haber ido a algún lado!”. Grito Luffy levantando sus puños estando alerta por cualquier ataque sorpresa.

“esta arriba”. Anuncio Gyro señalando hacia arriba.

Ambos Mugiwara alzaron la vista y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron. Arriba de ellos a una buena distancia esta Mr.Robinson en su forma hibrida de mosca. Sus rasgos cambiaron teniendo radicalmente: sus ojos se agrandaron y se abultaron con cientos de escleras moradas, su piel se volvió en un tono grisáceo, su cuello se alargó ligeramente y le crecieron un par de alas de moscas grandes.

“hubo una vez, en una pequeña aldea en el desierto, hubo una pelea que se convirtió en algo más sangriento. El perdedor del duelo fue encadenado a propósito en un cactus con la intención de tener una dolorosa y lenta muerte… fue entonces, que el cactus lo maldijo con una fruta. Él fue traido de la muerte como un esclavo de la venganza, para vengar un rencor que no podría ser resuelto. Para separarme esa intención tuve que distanciarme de los otros usando una técnica adicional que me dio esta maldición. Para hacerme imparable, comencé a criar insectos dentro de mí mismo, ¡esos insectos los tienen rodeados ahora!”. Grito Robinson estirando su cuello hacia los demás. “¡es la presión del aire que producen las moscas al volar lo que hacen que las espinas de cholla sean disparadas hacia ustedes!”.

Luffy y Chopper jadearon y vieron abajo donde un grupo de moscas volaron al lado de las chollas y estas dispararon sus espinas hacia los cuatro.

“¡Ahora que les conté mi secreto es hora de eliminarlos! ¡No dejare que nadie ir delante de mí en esta carrera y la ganare para Kaido-Sama!”. Grito Mr.Robinson al ver las espinas acercándose peligrosamente hacia sus víctimas.

“¡muy bien! ¡Al fin, alguien que piensa del mismo modo que yo! ¿Pensaste que solo lanzaría mis Steel Balls y las dejaría? ¿Mis preciosas Steel Balls?” grito Gyro mientras sacaba su segunda bola y con el poder de la rotación logro recuperar la primera bola que había usado anteriormente. Usando la misma técnica disparo otro mini tornado haciendo que Robinson jadee cuando el tornado destruyo las espinas y cambio de dirección hacia él haciéndolo volar bajo esquivando el tornado sintiendo las ráfagas de aire en su espalda.

El mini tornado dio la vuelta hacia Gyro y desapareció dejando solo la bola aun girando para que Gyro la atrapara y este se levanta encima de su montura y hace un gran salto en el aire para estar frente al enemigo volador.

 **“Steel Ball: ¡Tornado Shot!”** Rugió Gyro arrojando su bola formando un tornado hacia Robinson quien lo evade nuevamente sintiéndose sacudido por las ráfagas de aire que producía el tornado pero se estabilizo.

“¡no hay forma de que puedas derrotarme usando una técnica tan barata como esa!”. Grito Mr.Robinson mientras jadeaba con esfuerzo aleteando sus alas con más fuerza.

“¿entonces porque volar se te hace más difícil para ti?”. Pregunto Gyro con una sonrisa confiada.

Robinson abrió los ojos con horror cuando vio que sus alas estaban rasgadas y dañadas.

“¿c-como…?”. Pregunto con absoluto miedo hacia Zeppeli. Su cerebro hizo clic al instante. _“el no quiso golpearme con los tornados, las lanzo para que yo las esquivara a propósito ¡y las ráfagas de aire fueron las responsables de dañar mis alas!”._

“veo que te quedaste sin alas…”. Anuncio Gyro cuando su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido amenazante. “entonces es mejor aplastarte como insecto”.

Una sombra se alzó encima de Robinson y al levantar la mirada sus horrores se volvieron realidad cuando vio a Luffy encima de el con su puño agrandado y con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

**“Gum-Gum: ¡Giant Pistol!”.**

“¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”.

* * *

Mountain Tim corría por los llanos donde buscaba al posible responsable de los asesinatos dentro de la carrera, se había separado del almirante Smoker y su mano derecha Tashigi para cubrir más terreno cuando se detuvo al ver la escena que tenía frente a él.

Había un caballo que estaba de pie al lado de un gran bache. Mountain Tim se bajó de su cabalo para ver qué había pasado. Al asomarse vio que en el centro estaba Mr.Robinson, un miembro de los piratas de las bestias todo golpeado y ensangrentado con sus ojos invertidos y con unos cuantos dientes perdidos. Tim tomo su pulso y vio que afortunadamente seguía con vida, ya contactaría con el Sheriff para que se lo lleven y traten sus heridas.

Se dirigio hacia el caballo de Robinson y procedió a levantarle la pata para revisar si coincidía con la marca de herradura del asesina. Que desafortunadamente no era.

“este no es indicado. El asesino que he estado siguiendo tiene un diseño diferente de herradura”. Mountain Tim se reincorporo para contemplar la distintiva huella del asesino. “La que estoy buscando en efecto ha pasado por aquí hace treinta minutos”.

Luego de eso se regresó a su caballo y saco de la bolsa un Den-Den Mushi con la misma vestimenta que su portador. “tendre que avisarles que se lleven a Robinson… y que estoy cerca”.


	8. La familia Boom-Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> capitulo (2/4)

Tras haber derrotado a Robinson. Johnny junto con Gyro y los tres Mugiwara continuaron su carrera hasta que lograron llegar a la distancia de 95 km y con aproximadamente 50 km más para el siguiente agujero de riego, se hizo de tarde y se pusieron a descansar en un llano plano del desierto.

Usopp encendió la fogata mientras que Luffy y Gyro sacaban los suministros para la cena de hoy incluyendo los restos de los enormes escorpiones que mataron esta mañana, Chopper había cambiado a su forma normal cayendo totalmente cansado de tanto correr y Johnny se bajó de su caballo con cuidado usando la rotación, se arrastró hacia los demás y mientras estaban ocupados el decidió practicar aún más con su Giro.

“tengo la imagen, al menos tengo la imagen del giro. Como la imagen de una bailarina de ballet en el viento”. Medito Johnny mientras concentraba para adquirir una mejor imagen de su rotación.

Lo que pareció funcionar gradualmente, Johnny abrió los ojos con admiración y decidió darle más potencia a su rotación y el corcho en su mano no solo giro sobre su mano si no que se movió dándole la forma del infinito a una velocidad increíble.

Solo para morir segundos después y salir disparado hacia la nuca de Usopp haciéndolo caer de bruces dramáticamente provocando que Luffy estallara de risa.

“¡Que, Gyro! ¿Por qué no estabas viendo? ¿¡No me viste justo ahora!? ¿Por qué no me estabas viendo? ¡Fue genial, en verdad giro el corcho!”. Grito Johnny con el corazón latiéndole a mil por su hazaña.

“¿Por qué debo verte todo el día?”. Pregunto Gyro con molestia en su voz, pero su molestia cambio a interés. “Así que… ¿en verdad lo hiciste? Hazlo de nuevo entonces”.

“¿pero… donde está el corcho? No debería haber desaparecido así”. Hablo Johnny revolviendo las cosas para encontrar el corcho.

Pero fue Luffy quien le había dado el corcho con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, Johnny sintió un poco de incomodidad ante la acción del joven pirata. La mirada de Luffy pasó de amigable a seria en cuestión de segundos.

“Johnny” Luffy llamo con un auténtico tono serio al lisiado. “¿Por qué nos pediste que te abandonáramos cuando ese tipo mosca nos atacó?”.

Esta pregunta hizo que todos centraran su mirada hacia Luffy y Johnny. El lisiado quedo en silencio mientras miraba impasiblemente al capitán de goma para que su mirada bajara un poco mostrando ligera vergüenza.

“porque soy un inútil en mi estado”. Respondió con un tono de baja autoestima. “a excepción de tu y Chopper quienes poseen poderes de fruta de diablo y Gyro posee el giro, yo soy una carga completa que solo los retrasaría. Elegí participar a esta carrera para sí aprender el poder de rotación y tal vez… solo tal vez… pueda hacer que la gente ya deje de sentir lastima por mí”.

El lugar se quedó en silencio mientras que todos miraban a Johnny quien mostraba su ceño fruncido.

“te equivocas en eso”. Respondió Luffy con su semblante serio. Johnny contuvo la respiración abriendo los ojos con contemplación. Al levantar su mirada con Luffy sonriendo nuevamente. “nunca has sido una carga para mí, has logrado montarte a tu caballo a pesar de tu discapacidad, ¡para mí eso es algo genial! Y no solo eso: me hiciste recordar a alguien quien fue muy especial para mí. Él también fue un discapacitado y se convirtió en un reconocido pirata. Por eso pienso que no seas inútil. ¡Porque serás muy fuerte algún día!”.

Gyro alzo las cejas ligeramente ante comentario del sombrero de paja sobre Johnny; era inusual que un pirata de la peor generación fuera tan amable con una persona que no era capaz de pararse sobre sus propios pies. Y si así era Luffy con las personas discapacitadas ¿lo será con alguien cuyo pasado era oscuro?

Gyro era conocido por ser una persona muy reservada en lo que respecta su pasado, siempre dependía de su habilidad con la Steel balls quien había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años. La gente de su país natal también era reservada con el tema del giro. El país de Nápoles prometió sus servicios al gobierno mundial pero solo sería su gente quien manejaría el poder de la rotación.

Además, Gyro tiene algo muy importante que hacer ahí, Y es por eso que tiene que ganar esta carrera.

Estaba por decirle a Johnny que se apurara a hacer su demostración cuando una sensación de alerta se activó en su mente obligándolo a mirar hacia el frente donde pudo divisar a un corredor sin rostro a unos 16 metros.

“oigan, hay alguien por allá”. Anuncio Gyro señalándoles a los otros el camino.

“puedo notarlo por su olor”. Hablo Chopper quien se ha levantado de su descanso. “y eso uno horrible”.

“ese sujeto… ¿creen que esté planeando correr toda la noche?” pregunto Johnny mostrando seriedad en su rostro.

“no lo sé… quizás quiera conseguir al de ventaja sobre nosotros”. Respondió Usopp rascándose la nariz pero le dolió cuando la herida de esta mañana le empezó a arder.

“eso es inconcebible… ese caballo podría tener un accidente en medio de la noche”. Dijo Gyro frunciendo ante una idea que podría tener en su cabeza.

“se dirige hacia acá”. Respondió Luffy poniéndose de pie y apretando sus puños.

“ahora quiero me presten atención. Ya que somos candidatos a campeones, toda clase de bichos raros van a querer sacarnos de la competencia a como dé lugar, así que será mejor que los enviemos de regreso al hospital ¿quedo claro?”. Pregunto Gyro girando su mirada hacia los otros mientras sacaba su Steel Ball, tras ver a Luffy y Chopper asentir dirigió su mirada a Johnny. “Johnny, ¿trajiste un arma? Porque también será mejor que las saques”.

Johnny parpadeo un par de veces ante de asentir y agarrar su mochila. “solo por si acaso traje una pistola, pero nunca la he disparado”. Johnny removió su mochila para encontrarla pero si dio cuenta de que esta no era su mochila si no la de Gyro y lo que pudo ver ahí era un emblema que parecía a un emblema de una familia real de un país lejano, y debajo de ese emblema estaban el recorte de un artículo del periódico la cual mostraba la imagen de un niño y lo que decía a lo siguiente.

**Niño de Nápoles condenado a muerte por traición.**

**Ejecución será realizada en diciembre en la prisión marina de Impel Down luego de su traslado.**

**Oficial Zeppeli protesta contra la culpabilidad del niño.**

**Se es necesario 50.000 millones de Bellis para hacer una revisión del proceso judicial.**

“Johnny… ¿te enseñaron a fisgonear las cosas de otras personas mientras crecías?”. Pregunto Gyro a espaldas de Johnny con una mirada intimidante en sus ojos.

El escenario se tornó tenso entre Johnny y Gyro quienes se miraban a la cara de mala forma. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper no estaban ajenos ante la situación que se encontraban en un silencio incómodo.

Johnny frunce el ceño por lo que dijo Gyro “¡no estaba fisgoneando! Pero tú… ¿Quién eres? ¿No eres de este país?”.

Gyro no le respondió a Johnny solo recogió su bolso y le dio la espalda a Johnny. “deberías limitarte a abrir tu propio equipaje”. Eso fue lo que dijo antes de volver su atención hacia el jinete que estaba a lo lejos.

Johnny apretó los dientes en molestia pero se tranquilizó segundos más tardes, habrá tiempo para que sus preguntas sean respondidas.

“está acercándose, manténganse alerta”. Advirtió Gyro dando un par de pasos al frente. “los globos han aterrizado. Esto podría acabar en un enfrentamiento”.

“no estamos seguros, Gyro. Podría no buscar problemas”. Usopp se tensó apretando el agarre de su black kabuto. Había dos cosas en su mente en ese momento: primero aprovecharía este momento para probar su nueva munición en caso de que esto terminara en pelea. Segundo, ¿Por qué este hombre venia solo y porque había un aura tan antinatural que gritaba peligro?

Un destello rojo en los ojos del jinete desconocido hizo que los sentidos de Usopp se activaran automáticamente y levanto su gran resortera y disparo una gran llamarada la cual paso al lado del jinete misterioso y chocó contra una enorme roca causando una explosión que ilumino todo su alrededor.

“¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES, IDIOTA!?”. Tanto Gyro como Johnny, Luffy y Chopper gritaron cómicamente hacia el francotirador.

“¡DETENTE AHÍ! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DAR UN PASO MAS O LA PROXIMA NO FALLARE!”. Ladro Usopp sudando balas temblando como una hoja.

El jinete se detuvo un par de pasos después alzando una mirada tanto conmocionada como asustada. El jinete era un hombre que estaba al comienzo de su adultez. Tenía el cabello negro azabache peinado en ambos sentidos y su rostro era liso con una nariz plana. Llevaba puesta una gorra azul grisácea con una camisa del mismo color con una diana pintada en el centro con unos pantalones verdes oscuros y unas botas negras. La característica que más resaltaba de este sujeto era la gran cantidad de puntos que no solo estaba en todo su atuendo sino también en toda su cara.

El joven levanta las manos con miedo. “¡N-no dispareeeen! ¡No les quiero hacer daño, vine aquí por la fogata!”. Grito el joven hacia los demás.

Gyro volteo su mirada hacia Luffy y Johnny quien estaba montado en su caballo antes de fruncir su mirada hacia el joven. “nos quieras hacer daño o no… yo juzgare eso luego de que te vayas”.

El muchacho levanta su mano derecha hacia ellos mostrándole que estaba hinchada y morada con una herida de corte profundo. “¡Fui mordido! ¡Esto es malo… muy malo!”.

“¡GAAAHHH! ¡Su mano se ve horrible! ¡Necesita un doctor!”. Chopper grito con horror al ver la mano hinchada del joven.

“¡Tú eres un doctor, Chopper!”. Dijeron Luffy y Usopp al unísono.

“oh… cierto”. Concluyo Chopper saliendo de su estado de pánico.

“¡estaba en cuclillas defecando cuando fui sorprendido por esos escorpiones gigantes, hice lo que pude para evitarlos pero uno de ellos me pico en la mano! ¡mierdaaaaa! ¡Toda mi mano esta hinchada y me duele un montón!”. Grito el joven jinete sosteniendo su mano hinchada con la otra.

“¡no tienes que preocuparte, por fortuna soy un reno especializado en curar heridas como esa!” grito Chopper intentando avanzar hacia el joven jinete.

“¡Aguanta ahí, Chopper! ¡Y a ti ni se te ocurra bajarte del caballo al menos que quieres tener una de mis Steel balls estampada en el cráneo”. Grito Gyro bloqueando el paso de Chopper y apuntando al jinete con su dedo.

“¡por favor… me duele demasiado! ¡La herida lleva horas y ya me siento mareado! ¡Ayudenmeeeee! Solo denme algo de fuego de su fogata para quemar la herida y limpiarlaaaa!”. Grito el joven implorándole a Gyro por su ayuda.

“Gyro, no creo que sea correcto no ayudarlo”. Usopp hablo con una mirada preocupada.

“¡HACE UNOS INSTANTES INTENTASTE ROSTIZARLO COMO UNA BROCHETA HUMANA!”. Grito Gyro con enojo golpeándole la cabeza a Usopp generándole un bulto masivo. “podría ser una herida falsa”.

“Zoro fue picado una vez por esos escorpiones en la pierna y su pierna término de la misma forma que ese tipo”. Luffy le explico a Gyro intentando razonar mientras le acariciaba la espalda a su nakama tumbado en el suelo.

“he leído que una picadura de esos escorpiones destruye lentamente el sistema nervioso si no se es tratado”. Johnny acompaño el comentario de sombrero de paja.

Gyro resoplo y apunto al hombre “bien, eso es malo. Tendrás que esperar por el grupo de rescate”.

“¡no puedes hablar enserio Gyro!”. Grito Chopper enojado por el comentario del jinete rubio.

“¿¡de que estás hablando!? ¿¡Vendrían por la noche!? ¡Estaré muerto antes del amanecer!”. Grito el joven para luego sacar un cuchillo de su cinturón haciendo que los demás se pusieran en pusieran en alerta. “¡Después de cortar el veneno, quiero limpiarlo… denme un poco de su fuego!”.

“¿lo vamos a dejar morir?”. Pregunto Johnny a los demás quienes miraron a Gyro.

“no sé, pero no confió en ese tipo raro”. Argumento Gyro con una cara cruda en su mirada.

Luffy parpadeo una vez antes de agarrar una leña encendida y dar un par de pasos hacia el joven jinete. “no te dejaremos acercarte a nosotros, pero te daré un leño ¡vete y enciende una fogata para limpiar tu herida!”.

El jinete joven sale de su caballo y se arrodilla agradeciéndole a Luffy fuertemente por su compasión. Luffy le arrojo el leño encendido mientras que este si quita el cinturón y lo enrolla alrededor de su cuello y lo aprieta con fuerza haciéndolo gorgotear, después enrollarlo en una gruesa rama de un árbol muerto.

Los que fueron presentes miraron con ligera sorpresa que se volvió preocupación cuando el tipo se recostó sobre una roca y aprieta más el cinturón alrededor de su cuello.

“¿Oi, que crees que haces?” Pregunto Gyro con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

“me estoy aplicando anestesia… ya que me cortare la parte… envenenada de mi pieeel… voy a necesitar un analgésico… no les recomiendo que hagan esto”. Explico el joven jinete frunciendo sus fosas nasales apretando más fuerte la correa. “juuuuuusto antes de que me desmaaaaaaye

“¿¡EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?”. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper abrieron los ojos con incredulidad ante la loca escena que veían. Por otra parte Johnny y Gyro apretaron los dientes teniendo sus ojos como platos.

El joven jinete puso el cuchillo sobre su muñeca y comenzó cortarse la mano entera mientras soltaba un fuerte grito estrangulado.

“¡ESTE TIPO ES UN MALDITO SUICIDA!”. Grito Usopp mientras se tapaba las orejas y hacia la mirada a otro lugar como lo hizo Chopper y Johnny.

El joven convulsiono en shock mientras estaba por perder la conciencia siguió cortando su mano hasta que no pudo más y termino desmayándose por falta de oxígeno y sangre en su sistema dejando escapar un suspiro final.

Todo quedo en silencio por un minuto entero hasta que Gyro saco sus manos de sus oídos y grito. “¡mierda, no tenía que ver esta clase de cosa antes de irme a dormir!”.

“Gaaah…. ¡maldito loco!”. Murmuro Usopp apretando los dientes con disgusto.

“¡eso no es una forma prudente de limpiar una herida como esa!”. Grito Chopper agitando su pata hacia el joven inconsciente.

“pero que tipo tan loco…”. Murmuro Luffy rascándose la oreja

“¡ya no se mueve!”. Johnny advirtió a los demás.

“Por supuesto que lo está. ¡No hay manera el que no puedas morir por estrangularse!”. Gyro resoplo mientras se acercaba con cuidado al joven tirado con Luffy y Usopp a su lado. “¡oye despierta!”.

“¿está muerto?”. Pregunto Chopper con suavidad estando al lado de Johnny acercándose un poco también. Podría probarle el pulso del joven pero le da cosa tocar a un posible cadáver.

Los tres vieron el joven cuyos ojos estaban en blanco con rastro de baba colgando de su boca con el cinturón todavía alojado en su cuello.

“creo que necesita aire, le quitare eso que tiene en el cuello”. Usopp declaro con el rostro disgustado mientras quitaba el cinturón de cuero sobre el cuello del tipo.

“Oi… ¿no murió verdad?”. Pregunto Luffy con desinterés mientras pisaba suavemente la pierna del tipo.

“miren… encontré su nombre en la lista de corredores”. Anuncio Johnny con los ojos pegados en la lista que tenía.

**Andre Boom-Boom.**

**#C-450.**

**Caballo: Foxy lady.**

“tuvo el 18vo puesto en la primera fase de la carrera”. Concluyo Johnny mirando a todos los presentes. “estando en medio de 17mo Benjamin Boom-Boom y el 19no L.A Boom-Boom”.

“¿entonces eran como una familia?”. Pregunto Chopper tocándose el hocico pensativo.

El sonido de una rasgadura se escuchó por debajo de Luffy, Usopp y Gyro quienes miraron hacia abajo. Para su sorpresa vieron que una de sus botas tenía varias marcas de rasgaduras a lo largo.

“¿Qué…?”. Luffy contemplo el daño que había en su bota. ¿Cuándo había pasado esto?.

Gyro giro su mirada al cuchillo que estaba tirado lejos de su bota rasgada con una mirada inquisitiva. “¿mi… bota?”.

“¿Qué demonios…?”. Murmuro Usopp con nerviosismo mirando su bota dañada.

El sonido del galopeo se escuchaba no muy lejos de la posición en la que estaban los demás. Todos voltearon sus miradas hacia el origen del sonido. Había dos caballos quienes llevaban placas metálicas alrededor de sus cuellos y patas. El par de jinetes que los manejaban tenían las mismas características solo que llevaban el mismo atuendo que el tipo inconsciente.

El hombre de la izquierda era un gran hombre de mediana edad con una extraña mascarilla de hierro en su quijada, tenía un cabello rubio que le cubría la frente con una capucha azul grisácea encima. La parte superior de sus manos estaba revestida con placas de hierro atornillados.

El hombre de la derecha parecía más joven que el resto: con un largo cabello castaño achocolatado con unos visores de maquinista encima de su cabeza, encima de sus orejas había dos delgadas placas de metal y un par de largos brazaletes metálicos en las muñecas del chico.

“¿¡esta Andre-nii muerto!?”. El chico de cabello castaño grito con las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. “¡papa! ¿¡Crees que mi hermano mayor este muerto!?”.

**L.A Boom-Boom.**

**Caballo: Little Wind.**

“¡callate idiota, los hombre no lloran!”. Grito el hombre de mediana edad a L.A y miro hacia el grupo que tenía al frente. “ellos aún no se han acercado a Andre por completo. ¡Andre también está dándolo todo!”.

**Benjamin Boom-Boom.**

**Caballo: Crosstown traffic.**

“¡el tonto de sombrero de paja y su nakama han tocado el cuerpo de Andre mientras que Gyro Zeppeli quien no lo toco pero si toco el cuchillo manchado de sangre de tu hermano!”. Dijo Benjamin con el ceño fruncido hacia el grupo.

“¡qué demonios son ellos! Hay dos tipos viniendo hacia nosotros!”. Hablo Johnny con advertencia mientras sacaba su pistola.

“¡son un equipo de tres hombres que van directo hacia los 50 billones!”. Concluyo Gyro mientras sacaba su Steel Ball y se preparaba y el resto también. “¡muy bien: Luffy y Usopp encárguense del tipo de la izquierda! ¡Yo iré a por el de la dere…!”.

Dejo de hablar cuando sintió una fuerte punzada debajo de su pie y al bajar la mirada vio como tres largas garras metálicas curvas salieron desde su pie atravesado. Lo mismo le paso a Luffy y a Usopp quienes se tiraron al suelo sosteniendo sus pies cortados y ensangrentados.

“¡mi pierna!”. Grito Luffy estando acostado sobre la tierra sosteniendo su pierna que estaba atravesada por diferentes cuchillas de metal. “¿¡cómo ha pasado esto!?”.

“¡Gyro, ¿qué paso!?”. Grito Johnny mirando al agachado jinete y viendo como las cuchillas en su piel subían lentamente.

“¡chicos!”. Grito Chopper en estado pánico al ver las mortales heridas que aparecieron de la nada.

“¡no tengo ni maldita idea de lo que está sucediendo! ¡Maldición como duele! ¡Está subiendo lentamente por mi pie!”. Grito Usopp con dolor sosteniendo su pierna con ambas manos.

“¡ese maldito masoquista debió hacernos algo o esos dos tipos que se están acercando!”. Grito Johnny apuntando su pistola a lo alto. “¡debió haber sido una habilidad de fruta del diablo!”.

“¡eso debe ser, pero no sé qué hicieron!”. Gruño Gyro con una mueca de dolor. “¡no sabemos quién es el consumidor de la fruta!”.

“¡deprisa se están acercando!”. Grito Chopper agitando los brazos con terror.

“¡Johnny, dispárale a ese hijo de puta!”. Grito Gyro con agresividad.

Johnny asintió ferozmente para después apuntar y apretar el gatillo pero vio impactado que el arma lentamente se estaba desarmando y flotando en el aire solo para salir disparadas hacia el costado de Gyro enterrándose en su cuerpo.

El jinete rubio grito de dolor para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el lisiado. “¡johnny qué demonios haces!”.

“¡la pistola se rompió! ¡De- de repente!”. Grito Johnny con nervios mientras observaba las partes de la pistola también hundirse en la pierna de Gyro. “¡No era un pistola vieja! ¡No la usaba mucho, no pudo haber caído a pedazos y también está siendo jalada!”.

“¿¡acaso estos tipos tienen poderes magnéticos para despedazar la pistola!?”. Pregunto Usopp aun tirado al piso con una mirada de miedo total.

“¿Qué no era kid quien tenía esa clase de poder?”. Pregunto Luffy apretando los dientes con dolor.

La sangre fluyo por la pierna de Gyro con las piezas de la pistola hundiéndose más en la pierna.

“¿entonces…. Qu… que es esto? ¿Qué clase de poder es esto?”. Gruño Gyro entre dientes mientras viendo su pierna desfigurada.

Luffy miro por el rabillo del ojo como el cuchillo de Andre se levantaba en el aire y giraba hacia Gyro.

“¡Gyro, hasta el cuchillo se mueve hacia ti!”. Grito Johnny advirtiéndole al jinete rubio.

El cuchillo estaba a punto de ensartar a Gyro hasta que Luffy apareció con su forma Second Gear de un parpadeo y se usó así mismo como escudo humano. Todos se quedaron atónitos ante al acto del capitán sombrero de paja. En especial Gyro.

“padre, mira… Andre-nii no se mueve ¿crees que ya se ha quitado el veneno del escorpión?”. L.A pregunto a su padre.

“dios… tu sí que estas siendo muy ruidoso por aquí. ¿Y qué paso con el plan que discutimos anteriormente?”. Pregunto Benjamín con irritación hacia su hijo menor.

“¿p-plan?”. Pregunto L.A con un toque de duda. La cual solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su padre. “¡Duele!”.

“idiota, te dije que fueras por el otro lado para rodearlos como habíamos discutido. Carajo, eres igual de lento que tu madre ¡justo como esa mujer que nos dejó para convertirse en una puta!”. Benjamín gruño con molestia.

“mi mama… era una cigüeña ¿verdad?”. Pregunto L.A a su padre con curiosidad. “mi hermano mayor dijo eso… ¡nuestra madre era una cigüeña! ¿Soy una verdad?”.

“¡CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y APURATE A RODEARLOS!”. Benjamín grito cómicamente a L.A.

“¡PADRE CUIDADO!”. Grito L.A señalando al frente.

Benjamín miro al frente como dijo L.A y sintió un tremendo impacto directo en el abdomen. El patriarca de los Boom-Boom escupió el aire de sus pulmones al sentir el puño imbuido en Haki de Luffy en su pecho. El hombre salió disparado de su caballo hacia una roca cerca que estallo en pedazos tras el impacto.

“¡PAPIIIIII!” Grito L.A con las manos cubriendo los costados de su cabeza al ver con horror como su padre fue golpeado y lanzado.

Luffy retrae su brazo de goma sin mostrar molestia por el cuchillo que estaba alojado en su espalda ni tampoco por las cuchillas que se estaba moviendo por su pierna. Pero en su mirada estaba totalmente molesto con este grupo de personas quienes tuvieron la mala suerte de venir aquí. ¡Ahora les va a patear el culo!

“¡Luffy… ¿estás bien?!”. Chopper pregunto con preocupación hacia su capitán.

“Luffy…”. Usopp y Johnny murmuraron al unísono al verlo de esa forma.

Gyro estaba totalmente sorprendido por lo que Luffy había hecho por él, Gyro podía haber usado su Haki para protegerse del cuchillo pero Luffy se interpuso en su camino recibiendo el daño por él.

“estoy bien, Chopper, mi piel es de goma”. Señalo Luffy mostrándole el cuchillo hundido en su espalda pero no había sangre que saliera de la herida. El reno suspiro con alivio al ver que su capitán se encuentra bien.

“¿¡papi, estas bien!?”. Grito L.A estando al lado de la roca donde estaba estampado su padre mostrando temor en su cara.

“¡idiota!”. Grito Benjamín con sus brazos aferrados en los bordes del agujero para salir, Dirigiendo una mirada de furia a su hijo. “¡has de una vez lo que dije y rodéalos ya!”.

L.A parpadeo de temor para luego asentir con fuerza y comenzar a galopar al lado lateral para seguir con el plan. Benjamín se libera del agujero soltando una explosión de energía que destruyo toda la roca por completo.

Poniendo de cuclillas y con una mirada enojada declaro: “¡Sombrero de paja, no pienses que por haberme tomado por sorpresa se te hará mas fácil detenerme!”. Luego soltó un silbido llamando su caballo y montándose de un salto para luego arrancar al lado apuesto que L.A tomo. Con ambos 

Gyro inmediatamente se puso al día haciendo girar su Steel Ball intensamente creando una anillo de aire a su alrededor.

 **“Steel Ball: ¡Tornado Hit!”.** Gyro arrojo su Steel Ball con forma de tornado verde hacia Benjamín quien no mostraba preocupación en su mirada solo una fría determinación.

Benjamín levanto su mano cuando vio el pequeño tornado verde acercándose rápidamente hacia el para después generar un destello haciendo que el tornado desaparezca repentinamente y la Steel Ball comenzara a deshacerse rápidamente capa por capa como una cebolla hasta convertirla en una pequeña canica giratoria inofensiva que cabía entre el dedo índice y pulgar de Benjamín.

Tanto Gyro como Johnny quedaron impactados ante la demostración de poder de Benjamín. No solo ellos, también Luffy y Usopp se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como la poderosa Steel Ball de Gyro se hizo añicos por la habilidad extraña del tipo.

“la Steel Ball… se molió en el aire”. Hablo Johnny con la mirada temblorosa hacia Benjamín quien poseía una mirada estoica ante la pequeña pelota.

“el 1er lugar será para mi papa, el 2do para Andre y el 3ero para mí. Si terminamos en los tres primeros lugares ¡el premio total será enorme! ¡Será enorme cuando lo juntemos y Wapol-Sama estará más que orgulloso por nuestro esfuerzo!”. L.A le Proclamo a sus presas con forma engreída pero luego estaba confundido acerca de la cantidad total. “huh… ¿Cuánto tendremos cuando lo juntemos?”.

“¡65 BILLONES DE BELLIS, IDIOTA!”. Grito Benjamín a lo lejos. 

“¡Gyro, la Steel ball desapareció! ¡También era de hierro! ¿Cómo podría pulverizar el hierro?”. Johnny hablo mientras miraba a su mentor con pánico.

“¡nos están rodeando! ¡Están dando vueltas alrededor de nosotros!”. Grito Chopper cuando él y sus amigos vieron a Benjamín y L.A dando vueltas a su alrededor.

“esos tipos son completamente diferentes…”. Declaro Gyro con la mirada más seria en su cara. Esto llamo la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor quienes lo miraban interrogante. “no son como Robinson quien poseía un fruto la cual podía transformarse en una enorme mosca… ¡esos tipos tienen algo superior que no se obtiene a través de una fruta del diablo!”.

“¿¡Q-Q-Que quieres decir Gyro!? “Reclamo Usopp parpadeando con una cascada de sudor en su rostro temeroso de lo que esas palabras podrían significar.

“¿Algo superior dices?”. Luffy pregunto también al jinete rubio con seriedad. 

“No lo sé… quisiera saber… pero no tengo idea de lo que puede ser”. Gyro declaro teniendo la mirada fija hacia el enemigo y una mano en su otra Steel Ball.

Johnny volteo la mirada por un momento y vio con gran sorpresa Andre quien volvió desde su inconsciencia y tratando de subirse al caballo. “¡Oigan, ese tipo loco se ha despertado!”.

“¿¡QUE!?”. Luffy giro su cabeza hacia el idiota que trata de escapar. Los demás también se giraron y lo siguiente que Luffy, Usopp y Gyro vieron a continuación fue sin duda increíble creer.

Luego de que Andre se subiera a su caballo una especie de criatura humanoide apareció totalmente de la nada, era como si no fuera de este mundo. La criatura humanoide parecía una maquina cuyos colores destacaban entre morado y gris metálico, la cabeza de esa cosa era parecida a un casco donde en la parte superior había una enorme esfera en el interior de color azul marino y unas franjas azules oscuras que daban la forma de un dibujo, sus ojos era violeta y su hocico parecía al de un oso hormiguero cuya lengua rosada estaba afuera. La parte superior de la criatura era totalmente normal mientras que la parte de abajo era totalmente deforme ya que había tres pares de piernas y un par más pequeñas.

**Tomb of the Boom.**

“¡Andre-nii esta devuelta!”. L.A levanto su puño victorioso cuando vio el caballo de Andre ponerse detrás de él. “¡ahora esos Mugiwara mas el par de idiotas serán testigos de nuestro de poder en conjunto!”.

Luffy, Usopp y Gyro parpadearon un par de veces con la boca abierta cuestionándose si la criatura que habían visto era real o era una ilusión. La criatura había apareció detrás de Andre y en un instante desapareció (era como si fuera un fantasma o un demonio). Usopp se aterro ante ese par de ideas ya que le vinieron recuerdos de cierta mujer de pelo rosado en Thriller Bark cuyo fruto podía invocar fantasmas.

Fue de las peores experiencias que tuvo en Grand Line.

“Chicos… ¿acaso vieron lo mismo que yo?”. Gyro pregunto sin despegar su mirada de Andre.

Luffy y Usopp asintieron al unísono.

“¿Qué, de que están hablando?”. Pregunto Johnny inclinando el cuello en confusión.

“si, ¿qué fue lo que vieron?”. Chopper acompaño la pregunta de Johnny con incertidumbre.

“¿no lo han visto?”. Usopp pregunto con una mirada incrédula hacia el lisiado y al reno. “¡esa cosa extraña detrás de ese tipo!”.

Ambos parpadearon y se miraron con confusión.

“ya no lo veo”. Hablo Gyro para sí mismo.

“¡Lo que sea Gyro! ¡El sangrado de tu pie se ha puesto peor que antes!”. Johnny hablo en advertencia a jinete rubio.

“¡hay que tratarla cuanto antes!”. Acompaño Chopper señalándolo con su pata.

“¡YA ME HABIA DADO CUENTA IDIOTAS, TENGO LA PIERNA COMO UN JODIDO COLADERO!”. Grito Gyro con rabia asustando tanto a Chopper como a Johnny. Luego miro su pierna y vio que las partes del arma que se alojaron dentro estaban enterrándose más. “se puso peor cuando ese trio nos rodearon. ¡Mientras más se acerquen a nosotros… El hierro parece tener un efecto más fuerte en nuestros cuerpos!”.

Había sido un ataque en equipo por parte de la familia Boom-Boom, este tipo de ataque fue la razón por la cual Luffy deseo tener al resto de sus Nakama. Personas como Luffy o Usopp no se esperarían este tipo de ataques sorpresa.

“si esos sujetos se acercan más, esas cosas podrían atravesar todo mi cuerpo”. Concluyo Gyro ante los demás.

“¡maldición, estamos completamente rodeados! ¡Los tres han empezado a darnos vueltas!”. Johnny gruño con rabia hacia los miembros de la familia Boom-Boom.

“¡debemos hacer algo, o vamos a morir a manos de estos sujetos!”. Chopper agito sus patas con miedo en frente Luffy y Usopp.

“no hay porque preocuparse, Chopper”. Usopp declaro levantándose incluso cuando su pierna el ardía de dolor. “las trampas ya fueron puestas”.

Todas las miradas de sus compañeros fueron dirigidas a un Usopp sonriente queriendo que les explique qué fue lo que ha hecho.

…

“oye, L.A”. Andre llamo a su hermano menor quien giro su cabeza para saber que quería. “¿puedes hacer esto?”.

Andre levanto su rostro e inmediatamente frunció su nariz tapando sus fosas nasales sin usar las manos. “¡ambas narices planas!”.

“¡Wow, eso es increíble! ¿¡Cómo haces eso Andre-nii!?”. L.A pregunto maravillado a su hermano.

“¡idiota!”. Andre abrió sus fosas. “¡no te lo diré! ¡No serias capaz de hacer eso en toda tu vida!”. Declaro para luego agarrar su oreja y meterla dentro de su base con facilidad. “no solo eso, ¡también puedo meterme la oreja dentro de mi oído! ¡No podrías hacerlo!”.

“¡Woooow! ¡Eso es increíble!”. L.A quedo auténticamente asombrado por las habilidades físicas de su hermano.

“¡Oigan, Chicos!”. Benjamín les grito a sus hijos llamando su atención. “¿Quién va a acercarse para terminar con esto? ¿O tengo que hacerlo yo?”.

“Entendemos… pero debemos tener cuidado con sombrero de paja y sus aliados”. Andre señalo con su dedo a Johnny. “además, el tipo que está al lado de Gyro puede estar armado”.

“él está fuera, además si el las tuviera ¿importaría?”. Dijo Benjamín a Andre.

“¡entonces seré yo!”. Declaro L.A apretando su puño con determinación. “¡Sombrero de paja te hizo daño papi y yo le hare pagar por lo que te hizo a ti y a Wapol-Sama haca ya 2 años!”. Luego de eso el golpeo sus riendas acelerando su ritmo y girando bruscamente. A pesar de los gritos de advertencia de su padre y hermano, L.A cargo directamente hacia el grupo para atacarlos.

Pero sin haberse dado cuenta su caballo había pisado un hongo de gran tamaño y eso ocasiono una fuerte explosión donde L.A se envió envuelto en una gran nube verde. L.A junto a su caballo soltaron chillidos de dolor cuando salieron de la nube verde. Sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos con cascadas de lágrimas saliéndole y tenía la lengua afuera de la picazón que sentía.

“¡ME QUEMAAAAAA! MIS OJOS Y LENGUA ME QUEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!”. L.A Grito de dolor girando bruscamente alejándose de para tratar este dolor.

“¡SERAS IDIOTA!”. Benjamín y Andre gritaron cómicamente al ver al torpe de L.A alejándose. 

“¿Q-que ha sido eso?”. Johnny tartamudeo de incredulidad al ver la nube verde disolverse en el aire.

Usopp sonríe con arrogancia. **“Kinoko no torappu o satsuei”. (Trampa de hongo fugaz).**

“¡Maldito nariz larga! ¡Esos malditos hongos no estaban ahí anteriormente!”. Gruño Benjamín con enojo sabiendo que ese idiota había puesto trampas a su alrededor.

Gyro saco su segunda Steel Ball de su funda y comenzó a girarla sobre su palma creando un anillo de aire concentrado. Andre al mirar eso no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de burla.

“Kukuku… ¿vas a tirar tu Steel Ball nuevamente? ¿Acaso piensas que puedes dispararnos sin que nosotros la pulvericemos?”. Andre pregunto con tono burlón ante jinete rubio quien llevaba una mirada de concentración en sus ojos.

Gyro disparo su Steel Ball pero no fue hacia Andre o Benjamín, la lanzo arriba en el aire tomando por sorpresa a Andre quien luego resoplo de burla.

“¡No me alcanzara idiota, me voy a acercar a ti y arrancarte los intestinos!”. Andre Grito Extendiendo su palma hacia la Steel Ball que estaba en el aire para pulverizarla.

Pero quedo impactado al ver que la bola no bajaba. ¡Estaba flotando en el aire sin moverse! Esto lo dejo boquiabierto de la sorpresa

**“¡Strong Launch!”.**

Su sorpresa termino hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor atravesándole en el costado del estómago. Al mirar abajo vio que tenía un trozo de roca atorada en el costado del estómago.

“Ya veo… solo pueden controlar el acero asique use mi Steel Ball como distracción y usa una roca… ¡una roca!”. Gyro se jacto con una sonrisa engreída.

Andre inmediatamente sintió una sensación ardiente subiéndole por la garganta y vomito una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

“¡DUELEEEE, PAPAAAA!”. Grito Andre a su padre quien estaba totalmente asombrado por la acción del Zeppeli hacia su hijo.

“¡maldito…!”. Gruño Benjamín viendo al jinete rubio con rabia.

“¡muy bien, chicos! Es esta nuestra oportunidad para escapar!”. Grito Gyro al resto de los presentes.

Todos asintieron con firmeza: Chopper cambio a su forma de caballo donde Luffy se subió encima de él y Usopp se montó en el Mount Sunny con Gyro montándose sobre su Valkyrie. Luego de que estuvieran listos se fueron del lugar dejando atrás a la familia Boom-Boom. Pero para ambos lados, el enfrentamiento no había terminado.


	9. La familia Boom-Boom parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> capitulo (3/4)

El grupo de los Mugiwara fueron corriendo lejos del alcance de la familia Boom-Boom. A medida que se alejaban más y más de ellos el daño que habia en las piernas de Luffy, Usopp y Gyro se estaban aminorando con las piezas del arma de Johnny saliéndole de la pierna pero no habia sanado del todo.

“¿Q-qué clase de truco fue ese? ¡Eso va más allá de un fruto del diablo o una habilidad en común!”. Dijo Johnny mirando hacia atrás.

“desde llegamos a Grand Line jamás habíamos enfrentado con personas como estas”. Usopp acompaño el comentario de Johnny estando inclinado sobre el lomo de Mount Sunny.

“¿Qué crees que sea, Gyro?”. Luffy Pregunto al Jinete rubio que estaba al frente del grupo.

“pienso que es más que una maldición”. Hablo Gyro mirando sobre su hombro al resto. “parece que cuando estos tipos se reúnen se hace un ataque poderoso. Una maldición que atrae el hierro magnéticamente”.

“Da igual, ya es de noche. ¡Debemos apresurarnos a ir al siguiente agujero de riego que está a 50 kilómetros y evitar a toda costa que ese trio nos adelante!”. Explico Johnny al resto quienes asintieron y aceleraron el ritmo de sus monturas.

Detrás de ellos, Andre estaba sujetándose el costado del estómago con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha apretaba las riendas de su caballo debido al dolor que sentía.

Por otra parte, L.A se estaba aplicando toda el agua de su cantimplora en los ojos y en la boca para así quitarse el horrible ardor que tenía sobre ellos.

“¡AAAAAAAAHHH! ¡ESOS TIPOS SE ESTAN ALEJANDO!”. Grito Benjamín de enojo para luego sacar una pistola y dispararles con ella. “¡NO LOS DEJARE ESCAPAR!”.

“¡Geeeh…!”. L.A escupió un chorro de agua al suelo, sus ojos ya estaban mejor pero su lengua apenas se sentía mejor. “papa… esos tipos están muy lejos… además esas balas están hechas de plomo… si fuera de hierro, el cuerpo de ese tipo hubiera sido jalado hacia nosotros!”.

“¡Ya lo sé! ¿¡Desde cuando te has vuelto un sabelotodo!? ¡No hables como si supieras todo con ese cerebro inferior tuyo!”. Reclamo benjamín con enojo a su hijo.

“¿inferior…? ¡Pero si Kinderella-Sama dijo que era una persona muy apta y linda…!”. L.A defendió con las manos apretadas. 

“¿enserio, idiota? ¿Cuándo te ha dicho eso?”. Pregunto Andre con sarcasmo ignorando su dolor mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

“Carajo…”. Benjamin gruño con la pistola en el aire, ya que ahora sus presas habían escapado su plan dio un giro de 190 grados.

Tendrá que cambiar de estrategia…

“oye, Andre… voy necesitar que te inclines un poco a la derecha”. Benjamín hablo mientras apuntaba su pistola hacia su hijo.

Andre abrió los ojos con miedo pero su padre le transmitió una mirada de “confía en mí” así que le hizo caso a su padre y se movió a la derecha. Solo para recibir un disparo justo en la herida que Gyro le había hecho.

De vuelta con Luffy y los demás: ellos escucharon el sonido de la bala acercándose y Johnny giro la cabeza para ver sin darse cuenta que su gorro fue empapado con un poco de la sangre de Andre.

“bien… con eso bastara”. Declaro Benjamín bajando el arma y viendo a su hijo quien estaba gritando sin emitir un sonido tras haber recibido el disparo. “¿estás bien, hijo?”.

“¡papa… creo… que voy a morir!”. Andre murmuro mientras sostenía la herida recién hecha por su padre.

“deja que vea tu herida, Andre”. Benjamín le hablo a su hijo mayor con voz suave mientras se inclinaba a ver la herida de su hijo. “que rayos, es un agujero pequeño. No hay nada mejor que unas pocas vendas para detener el sangrado y un poco de alcohol para aliviar el dolor”.

“¿E-estas seguro de eso, papi?”. L.A pregunto preocupado ante ver el estado de su hermano.

“¡Así es! Andre es una persona fuerte. Cuando yo tenía la edad de Andre, me caí desde un precipicio y me arranco la quijada… y camine 5 km con un frio del infierno hasta mi hogar, luego de eso Wapol-San vino a mi casa y pudo ver el potencial que tenía en el interior y me dio el honor de formar parte de su grupo de piratas”. Benjamín argumento hinchando su pecho con orgullo y luego dirigió su mirada a su hijo menor. “Tu también posees esa clase de potencial L.A, por eso nuestro rey les permitió a ti y a Andre trabajar a su lado bajo mi tutela y tal vez algún día… ¡puedan hacer lo mismo que sus hijos!”.

“papi…”. L.A sintió las lágrimas le salían de los ojos ante las bellas palabras que le habían dicho su padre.

“¡No le defraudaremos a Wapol-Sama!”. Andre declaro apretando su puño con determinación a pesar su dolor.

“¡SI, acabaremos con ellos! Mataremos a esos idiotas y llegaremos al próximo agujero de riego que está a 50 kilómetros antes que lo demás. Si llegamos primero, podemos destruirlo y los otros corredores que llegaran después…”. Hablo Benjamín luego de poner una sonrisa maniática. “¡NO TENDRAN AGUA PARA BEBER, POR LO QUE SERAN ELIMINADOS! ¡EH HEE HEE HEE HEE!”.

“KEKEKEKE HEH HEH HEH!”. Andre acompaño la risa de su padre ante la gran idea que tuvo.

“¿pero cómo los alcanzaremos? Son candidatos a ganador. Los estamos atacando pero no podemos alcanzarlos fácilmente ¿verdad?”. Pregunto L.A seriamente.

“Y el listillo de la familia hizo un comentario…”. Benjamin negó con la cabeza varias veces para luego señalarlo. “¿Quién dijo que los perseguiríamos? Dejemos que el tonto que nos persigue vaya tras ese grupo de idiotas. Él se encargara por nosotros”.

“eh? Cual tipo?”. Pregunto L.A nuevamente.

“¡el tipo que nos está rastreando!”. Grito Benjamín con frustración. “¡De entre 3000 competidores hubo alguien que hallo las huellas de mi caballo y estuvo rastreándome toda la mañana. Lo sabía tooodo! ¡Apuesto mi quijada de acero que ese idiota vaquero amigo del alguacil: Mountain Tim! y no solo él nos está buscando, también va acompañado de un tarado vicealmirante y de una puta de la marina!”.

“¡Wow! El 5to lugar de la primera fase! ¡El vaquero que todos admiran!”. L.A hablo con ligero desprecio en su tono.

“¡y vamos a usar ese hecho a nuestro favor usando nuestro poder sobre el hierro!”. Declaro Benjamin luego usar su poder y su mascarilla de hierro comenzó a hundirse en su piel.

Andre y L.A vieron con nerviosismo como la cara de su padre comenzó de deformarse horriblemente gracias a la misma habilidad que poseen, L.A estaba confundido de porque usaba esa técnica mientras que Andre tuvo una idea de a que se refería la nueva estrategia de su padre.

“¡Ahora lo entiendo, HEE HEE HEE ese es definitivamente el camino seguro!”. Andre se rio pero luego se detuvo a sentir la punzada de la herida de bala.

“Eliminaremos a quienes se metan en nuestro camino”. Hablo Benjamín con voz espantosa mientras que su cara se restructuraba a unas facetas más jóvenes coincidiendo con cierto jinete paralitico. “¡Y LA FAMILIA BOOM-BOOM SERA LA QUE LIDERE AL FINAL!”.

**Familia Boom-Boom**

**Miembros de la guardia real del rey Wapol.**

* * *

Minutos después de todo el alboroto y la pelea. La noche llego en el desierto y Mountain Tim galopeaba suavemente con una lámpara de aceite en la mano para alumbrar el extenso llano oscuro donde podía ver las huellas del asesino de los corredores.

***puru-puru-puru-puru-puru-puru-puru-puru*.**

Mountain bajo su mirada al escuchar su den-den mushi sonando en la funda de su montura, lo agarro y atendió la llamada.

***Kopchet***

“Aquí Mountain Tim ¿alguna noticias nuevas?”. Pregunto el vaquero a la capitana Tashigi.

“no hemos encontrado nada todavía, el rastro termina en un acantilado así que no pude continuar y volví con el vicealmirante”. Tashigi explico a Mountain Tim.

“Ya veo… entonces el rastro que estoy siguiendo debe ser el correcto”. Declaro Mountain Tim mirando con seriedad las pisadas de caballo.

“En cuanto descubras el paradero de asesino avísanos, no queremos que corras peligros Mountain Tim-San”. Advirtió Tashigi con una mirada seria al vaquero.

“no te preocupes, Bonita. Nadie pudo derribarme en mis años en la marina y no lo harán ahora”. Declaro el vaquero antes de colgar la llamada.

De repente se escuchó unos sonidos en la hierba alta que estaba a su izquierda. Tim giro su cabeza y vio a un caballo parado en el interior de la hierba con su corredor encapuchado de rodillas al lado de una roca de gran tamaño.

Los sentidos de Tim se pusieron en alerta y estando a una distancia segura declaro: “estaba a punto de pensar continuar rastreando hasta la mañana también, pensé en acampar aquí por la noche y rastrear mañana”. Mountain Tim hablo luego de sacar su pistola compuesta de balas de Kairoseki en caso de que el asesino fuera consumidor de un fruto. “bajo la ley de los estados unidos y el estado de Arizona. He sido asignado como asistente del aguacil. Te estoy arrestando por el asesinato de tres corredores así que muestra tus manos y sal lentamente de ahí”.

El asesino encapuchado levanto las manos gruñendo por lo bajo.

“voltea hacia acá sin bajar las manos”. Ordeno Tim al asesino de corredores.

El sujeto hizo caso y se giró lentamente para que Mountain Tim lo viera cara a cara.

Era Johnny Joestar.

“te conozco… estuviste en sexto lugar”. Dijo Mountain Tim con una mirada seria al asesino Johnny Joestar.

(El falso) Johnny rápidamente saco una herradura y lo arrojo con fuerza hacia el vaquero pero Tim fue rápido y ato la herradura justo antes de que golpeara su cara y un poco de sangre salpicara en su cara, tras una rápida inspección noto que había sangre en la herradura.

Al poner su mirada al frente vio a Johnny corriendo entre las ramas espinosas hacia su caballo.

“¡no seas estúpido! La persecución termina aquí y quisiera concentrarme en la carrera”. Declaro Mountain Tim para después quitarse el guante izquierdo. “no te dejare escapar”.

Luego Mountain Tim arrojo su soga hacia el asesino dentro de los arbustos espinosos logrando atrapar a Johnny rodeándolo por el cuello causándole una gran impresión.

“¿vas a salir o tengo que arrastrarte fuera de ese arbusto espinoso?”. Comento Tim con una sonrisa burlona.

Johnny soltaba algunos gorgoteos forzados mientras trataba de soltarse la cuerda que tenía alojada en el cuello. “¡N-no… estes tan seguro!”. Luego saco una navaja de su bolsillo para cortar la cuerda.

Pero vio que su mano fue sujetada por otra, al mirar con más atención vio que una mano salió dentro de la cuerda y sujeto la mano de Johnny.

 _“¿una mano? ¡Imposible! ¡Solo Nico Robin de los Mugiwara tiene esta clase de habilidad… a menos que…”_ sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando miro arriba y vio que en la soga también tenía dedos generados a lo largo de ella hasta que pudo ver que la mano de Mountain Tim no estaba, eso era extraño: si su mano no estaba ¿Por qué no estaba sangrando ? No solo eso parecía estar anatómicamente separada en varias secciones.

Johnny también pudo ser testigo de que la otra mano de Tim comenzaba a separarse formando otra cuerda lo cual se creó la una conclusión: “este tipo…”.

La segunda cuerda formo un puño la cual golpeo a Johnny justo en la cara lo cual hizo que se deformara y volviera a la normalidad siendo Benjamín.

 _“ya lo veo… ¡sus dedos¡ se resbalaron en la cuerda como una polea y puede manejarlos a voluntad”_. Benjamín pensó llegando a la conclusión final del poder de Mountain.

Un bulto apareció en el cachete izquierdo de Benjamín y lo puso encima de la cuerda de Tim y de ese bulto salió una navaja que sirvió para cortar la cuerda que estaba alojada en su cuello logrando liberarse de él y correr hacia su caballo.

Mountain Tim se sorprendió por la repentina acción y vio como el asesino se escapaba en su caballo y se fue corriendo de su alcance. Las manos de Tim volvieron a unirse y regresar al lugar de donde estaban.

“si recuerdo bien, su nombre era Johnny Joestar. La última vez lo vi cabalgando al lado de Monkey D. Luffy ¿estarán trabajando juntos? Me sorprende que él sea el asesino”. Hablo Mountain Tim para sí mismo para luego ver mirar al estuche donde estaba su den-den mushi. _“¿debería llamarlos y decirles?”._ Pensó pero luego negó con la cabeza y fue a la caza del asesino.

* * *

En otra roca de gran tamaño: Benjamín cabalgo hacia ella y vio a sus dos hijos saliendo de ella, también observo que la herida de Andre estaba atendida.

“¡bien hecho, papi!”. L.A levanto su puño victorioso tras la llegada de su padre. “¡ahora nuestra victoria estará asegurada cuando ese tonto vaquero persiga a esos idiotas!”.

“¡mataremos a dos pájaros de un tiro!”. Acompaño Andre con una sonrisa loca en su rostro.

“Y no solo eso… cambie las herraduras para que coincidieran con las del caballo de Johnny Joestar. ¡y le he aplicado nuestro poder a Mountain Tim, los cinco se jalaran los unos a los otros con el poder magnético y se reventaran así mismos y reventaran sus entrañas! ¡EEEEEEHHHHH HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!”.

L.A y Andre acompañaron la risa de su padre ya que esto podría significar en su victoria pero la mente de Benjamín estaba en conflicto tras escapar de su corto enfrentamiento con Mountain Tim.

_“Aunque estoy sorprendido de que ese hombre también estaba maldito”._

* * *

Durante tres horas en la oscuridad de la Noche: Gyro y Johnny junto con los Mugiwara seguían galopeando hasta estar completamente fuera del alcance de la familia Boom-Boom. Usopp fue el que los guiaba gracias a los faros reflectores en los ojos de Mount Sunny. Luffy y Chopper estaban al lado de Gyro mientras que Johnny se quedó atrás para vigilar su retaguardia.

“¿¡todavía nos están siguiendo!?”. Usopp pregunto mirando sobre su hombro.

“¡Por supuesto, pero parece ser otra persona!”. Johnny grito de vuelta.

“¡exacto, su olor es diferente al de los miembros de la familia Boom-Boom!”. Chopper estuvo de acuerdo con el lisiado teniendo un tono de cansancio.

“¡no importa quien sea. Debemos perderlo antes de que nuestros caballos lleguen a su límite!”. Gyro declaro viendo sobre su hombro también. “¡si lo dejamos acercarse el magnético de hierro se activara de nuevo!”.

“¡Usopp. ¿Cuánto falta para ese agujero de riego!?”. Luffy pregunto a su amigo francotirador.

¡Un nos faltan 15 kilómetros para llegar, maldición!”. Grito Usopp teniendo los nervios al máximo. Nunca le gusto ser perseguido. Y mucho menos un trio de personas quienes querían acabar con ellos para sacarles ventaja en la carrera. ¡Hubiera preferido quedarse con los demás que estar en esta situación!

Usopp continúo guiando a los demás estando tan atrapado en sus pensamientos que ignoro por completo un gran letrero que tenía el signo de peligro mortal.

Gyro observo por su espalda y vio que el jinete que lo andaba persiguiendo se acercó rápidamente a ellos de forma increíble luego una idea de quien era esta persona grito en la mente de Gyro al ver su horrible sombrero.

“esperen… conozco a ese sujeto. Chopper tenía razón no es ninguno de los Boom-Boom”. Hablo Gyro mirando al vaquero con incredulidad. “¡ese es Mountain tim!”.

“¿Eh, quien?”. Pregunto Luffy volteando su cabeza con una mirada de interrogación.

“¿Qué haremos, Gyro?”. Pregunto Johnny a su mentor estando agitado.

“¡debemos perderlo, a cualquier costo! ¡No podemos dejar que nadie más se nos acerque en medio de la noche sin razón alguna!”. Declaro Gyro para ponerse en medio de Luffy y Johnny.

Detrás de ellos. Mountain Tim galopaba a gran velocidad hacia las personas que tenía que atrapar. Era difícil para el que alguien como Johnny Joestar fuera el asesino después de todo. Ahora él estaba al lado de Monkey D. Luffy lo cual armo las piezas y llego en la conclusión de que ambos estaban trabajando juntos para deshacerse de los corredores. Pero Mountain Tim no permitiría eso y traería al asesino y el pirata vivos o muertos.

Incluso no podría creer que vendrían a esta parte del desierto, conocía bien este lugar y quería evitarlo a cualquier lugar. Pero como que era la ruta más cercana al agujero de riego no tuvo más opción que perseguirlos a esa zona peligrosa.

…

“esperen un momento chicos…”. Hablo Johnny de repente haciendo que todos voltearan hacia el excepto Chopper. “creo entender lo que está sucediendo realmente”.

“¿de que estas hablando, Johnny? ¡Ese idiota nos está persiguiendo sin descanso alguno!” grito Usopp al lisiado que tenía una mano cubriendo su cara.

“eso lo sé, pero no es solo eso”. Dijo Johnny para despues quitarse la mano de la cara revelándole a todos que tenía una de las correas de la riendas hundida en la cara “¡me están jalando, me están jalando hacia atrás!”.

“¿¡EEEEHHH!?” los tres gritaron de incredulidad cuando vieron el rostro de Johnny y no solo eso. Las partes metálicas que conformaban los arneses se estaban saliendo y hundiéndose dentro del cuerpo de Johnny.

Johnny salio de su montura volando por el aire. Gyro había gritado su nombre pero Luffy lo atrapo estirando su mano de goma hacia él. Lo cual fue un error ya que también los arneses de la montura de Chopper se hundieron en su cuerpo de goma y lo hicieron flotar por el aire. Lo mismo sucedido con Gyro y Usopp.

“¡AYUUUUUUUDA!”. Grito Usopp de terror al ser jalado fuera de Mount Sunny.

Chopper al notar su lomo ligero volteo para atrás y vio con total sorpresa como sus amigos estaban flotando en el aire teniendo piezas de metal alojadas en sus cuerpos.

“¡CHICOOOOOS!”.

* * *

“¡EEH HEE HEE HEE. Lo logramos, se han caído!” Benjamín declaro con una sonrisa loca en su rostro. Los tres se estaban ocultando en un trozo de roca a lo lejos de la persecución.

“¡increíble papi!” Victorio L.A con una gran sonrisa. “debemos agradecerle a Mountain Tim por hacerlos entrar en nuestra habilidad conjunta: **Magnetic Range** ”.

“ahora lo único que tiene que pasar es que los cinco se encuentren y choquen entre sí”. Dijo Benjamín mientras observaba con sus binoculares con una radiante sonrisa.

“hehehe desde luego. ¡Vayamos a ver, quiero ver como explotan y sus intestinos salen volando”. Dijo L.A con una sonrisa maniaca a su padre.

“¡De acuerdo, vayamos tras ellos!”. Declaro el patriarca de la familia Boom-Boom.

“hmm, papa… no me siento bien”. Hablo Andre de manera temblorosa. “tengo frio en la herida y estoy bien borroso”.

“maldita sea… es verdad”. Gruño Benjamín ante la situación que tenía su hijo. “lamento decirlo pero no podrás acompañarnos desde aquí, Andre”.

“Pero no hay porque preocuparse, Andre-nii”. Declaro L.A para luego correr hacia su montura y sacar uno de sus binoculares junto a un rifle de larga distancia. “con esto podrás ver de lejos y por acaso puedes usar este rifle”.

“Hasta que por fin piensas en algo coherente” agrego Andre con amargura arrebatándole los binoculares a L.A mientras que este ponía el rifle al lado suyo.

“muy bien… a la carga”. Hablo Benjamín siniestramente.

* * *

“¡chicos!”. Grito Chopper a lo lejos deteniéndose junto con los demás caballos.

Luffy, Usopp, Johnny y Gyro estaban tirados al suelo con las piezas metálicas de sus monturas alojadas dentro de su piel. El dolor estaba presente en sus caras incluso Luffy para ser un hombre de goma.

“¿¡Cuando paso esto!? ¿¡Porque ahora somos unos imanes!?”. Grito Usopp a los demás con dolor sintiendo las piezas moviéndose por su cuerpo.

“no lo sé, algo debió haber pasado para que esos idiotas nos ataquen justo ahora”. Gruño Johnny retorciéndose ante las piezas metálicas dentro de su piel.

“¡Chicos!”. Chopper grito nuevamente con temor acercándose a sus amigos.

“¡NO TE ACERQUES, CHOPPER! POR NADA DEL MUNDO SE TE OCURRA DAR OTRA PASO MAS!”. Luffy grito a todo pulmón con un gancho del arnés dentro del cuello.

Chopper jadeo y retrocedió como su capitán lo había ordenado. De vuelta con los otros quienes seguían en su agonía. Johnny supuso que la razón por la cual les estaba sucediendo esto debió ser gracias al disparo que oyeron tras escapar de la familia Boom-Boom. _“algo debió haber en ella que hace que nuestros cuerpos sean como imanes”_ pensó el lisiado viendo la palma de su mano que tenía un gancho en su interior.

Su mirada se alzó sobre su hombro y pudo ver que Mountain Tim seguía yendo hacia ellos sin ninguna pisca de vacilación. Esto preocupo a Johnny a más no poder. Si Mountain Tim ser acercara más…

¡Podría quedar atrapado al igual que ellos!

Luego de eso los cuatro empezaron a ser arrastrados nuevamente hacia atrás soltando quejidos y gritos de dolor ante ello. Gyro y Usopp intentaron evitar que fueran arrastrados agarrándose a enormes rocas pero esto resulto totalmente inútil ya que las rocas se desprendieron de sus sitios y fueron arrastradas junto a ellos. Luffy intento desesperadamente estirar sus brazos hacia algo en lo que aferrarse pero para su sorpresa sus brazos alargados en vez de ir hacia adelante se iban atrás dejando un rastro como si fuera fideos.

“¡Maldita sea todo, hay que buscar a esos idiotas y derrotarlos! Solo así se terminara esto!”. Grito Gyro mientras se aferraba inútilmente a la roca antes de soltarse y ser deslizados por la arena al igual que Usopp quien no paraba de gritar.

“¿¡pero a donde carajo se encuentran!?”. Luffy intento ponerse de pie pero la fuerza magnética se lo estaba impidiendo.

“cuanto más se acerca a nosotros… ¡más fuerte es el poder magnético!”. Grito Johnny con terror siendo arrastrado también sobre la arena. “la piel de mis brazos se está partiendo… el hierro en nuestra sangre debe estar juntándose. ¡No podemos dejar que Mountain Tim continúe viniendo hacia nosotros. O si no… ¡Explotaremos!”.

“¡YO NO QUIERO EXPLOTAAAAAR!”. Grito Usopp con gran terror girando su cabeza hacia Mountain Tim con cascadas de lágrimas. “DETEEENTEEEEE, NO QUIERO MORIIIIIIIIR!”.

Luffy soltó un grito ahogado con una mirada furiosa en su rostro mientras que su piel se volvía roja y una columna de humo aparecía encima de él.

 **“¡Second Gear!”.** Luffy grito a todo Pulmón cuando sus brazos se retrajeron de regreso y se puso de pie con rapidez y dio un enorme salto hacia el cielo gritando con agresividad.

“¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACE!?”. Gyro grito con incredulidad cuando sintió que su cuerpo se elevara y sus pies abandonaran el suelo. “¡HOOOOOWWW!”.

Al haber salto muy arriba, Luffy trajo a sus amigos excepto Chopper elevándolos por los aires para su gran sorpresa para poder alejarse de Mountain Tim quien abrió los ojos sorprendido por tal hazaña.

“¡estamos flotando!”. Exclamo Johnny totalmente impactado pero luego vio que Mountain Tim seguía acercándose. “pero Mountain Tim sigue acercándose, habrá que terminarlo!”.

“¡eso déjenmelo a mí!”. Grito Gyro cuando saco su bola de acero con el anillo de aire a su alrededor. **“¡Steel Ball: Tornado Hit!”.**

Gyro arrojo su bola convertida en tornado hacia el vaquero de abajo.

“¡eso no va funcionar, Gyro! La bola regresara a ti debido al poder magnético que hay sobre nosotros!”. Johnny grito estando aun suspendido en el aire pero siendo jalado lentamente hacia el vaquero.

“¡Confíen en mí, se cómo lo que estoy haciendo!” declaro el jinete rubio mostrando una mirada determinada.

La bola convertida en tornado se curvo y chocó contra una montaña esparciendo un monto de polvo en frente del vaquero quien lo tomo por sorpresa.

“he esparcido un poco de polvo de la montaña. Pero esto va a doler… ya que los cinco somos imanes y hay hierro en el polvo de esas rocas”. Explico Gyro mientras atrapo la bola que iba de regreso.

“¿¡adonde quieres llegar con…”. Usopp pregunto pero cuando descubrió la verdadera naturaleza del plan una cara de terror total se apodero de su rostro. “¡NOOOOOOOOO NO PUEDE SER!”. Grito el francotirador nadando por el aire intentando escapar.

“¡PREPARENSE!”. Grito Gyro en alerta cubriéndose al igual que Johnny.

Mountain Tim vio la enorme columna de polvo que estaba frente a él. De repente vio como una legión de pequeñas rocas se dirigían se dirigían a él con gran velocidad que no lo dejo con tiempo para reaccionar y un montón de rocas se introdujeron por su cara como aguijones.

El vaquero se vio forzado a cubrirse mientras las pequeñas rocas se introdujeron en su cuerpo lo cual provoco que se cayera de su caballo. Lo mismo sucedió con Gyro, Johnny y Usop quien tuvo la peor parte del trato cuando un monto de pequeñas rocas se incrustó por toda su espalda.

“lo logre, ¡logre tirarlo de su caballo!”. Grito Gyro con una sonrisa a pesar del ardiente dolor que tenía en su cuerpo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Usopp quien estaba flotando por el aire estando inerte. “¿estás bien, nariz larga?”.

“te odio…”. Murmuro Usopp con grave dolor en toda su espalda.

Mountain Tim estaba totalmente conmocionado, tras haber sido apuñalado con diminutas rocas se había caído de su caballo y repentinamente comenzó a flotar. Esto lo tomo por sorpresa he intento sacar su arma pero descubrió que en lugar de caer estaba pegada a su brazo.

“¡Gyro, es inútil! ¡Ya estamos muy cerca de él!”. Johnny grito de pánico cuando vio al vaquero acercárseles en el aire. “¡la fuerza del **Imán** se ha vuelto muy poderosa!”.

Mountain Tim se estaba acercando peligrosamente cerca de ellos sin que pudieran hacer nada. Cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros cerca de ellos, los tres pudieron sentir que las venas que había en su cuerpo comenzaban a explotar.

Preparándose para el intenso dolor. Los tres cerraron los ojos esperando a que pasara… pero unos segundos después no sucedió nada y al volverlos abrir jadearon con la escena que vieron.

Mountain Tim estaba sujetado a una montaña, su cuerpo estaba dividido en secciones, cada cuerda estaba conectada a cada articulación de su cuerpo no anatómico. El rostro que les reflejaba el vaquero era una de determinación y coraje mientras sostenía la soga que estaba en su cuerpo.

Los tres presentes vieron como la cuerda al igual que el cuerpo del vaquero comenzaba retraerse y volver a unirse como si nada hubiera pasado.

“Ya veo… parece que me he equivocado de sospechoso”. Mountain Tim hablo para sí mismo mientras se sujetaba a la montaña.

“¿¡Q-Q-Que demonios fue eso!? ¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste con tu cuerpo!?”. Usopp exclamo con total pánico.

“lance una cuerda… puede separar las partes de mi cuerpo y transportarlas tan lejos como pueda”. Explico Mountain Tim al francotirador de los Mugiwara para luego prestar su atención hacia los otros. “estoy adivinando, en esta situación… cuando los cuatro nos juntemos. Algo no muy lindo sucederá”.

“¡Tienes la razón! ¡Así que por favor quédate en ese lugar y por nada se te ocurra soltarte!”. Usopp agito con su dedo al vaquero.

“Johnny Joestar”. El vaquero de Wyoming llamo al jinete minusválido. “quiero que me digas: ¿a quién le pertenece esta habilidad de **fuerza magnética?** Quiero que me digas con detalle sobre que está pasando aquí”.

* * *

A lo lejos de sus presas: Benjamín abrió los ojos con incredulidad cuando vio a Mountain Tim salvarse de la trampa que el mismo le había implantado.

“¿Qué sucede papa?”. L.A pregunto con curiosidad el rostro preocupado de su padre.

“Maldición… se escaparan ¡hay que cortar esa cuerda ahora!”. Declaro Benjamín golpeando las riendas de su caballo para acelerar. 

L.A asiente ante a idea de su padre y ambos comenzaron a galopar hacia ellos para acabarlos. Solo que había un pequeño detalle que su padre no tuvo en cuenta.

“oye pá”. Llamo L.A a su padre mientras señalaba al frente. “¿Qué no se supone que eran cinco? Yo veo cuatro”.

“¿Qué…?”. Benjamin parpadeo confundido ante la extraña declaración. Le estaba por reclamar cuando su piel comenzó a erizarse en modo de alerta.

Un grito de batalla se escuchó por encima de ellos. Ambos alzan la mirada hacia arriba con los ojos como platos cuando vieron de quien se trataba.

“¡Sombrero de paja!”. Ambos miembros de la familia Boom-Boom gritaron al unísono cuando vieron a Luffy por encima de ellos.

Luffy (un en su forma second gear) estiro los brazos a los laterales de la familia Boom-Boom y pegarlos sobre la arena para ejecutar su siguiente ataque.

 **“Gum-Gum: ¡Missile!”.** Luffy se impulsó en el medio de los dos y choco contra la arena causando una gran explosión.

Ambos miembros de la familia salieron volando por los aires junto a sus caballos y cayeron por separado. Benjamín fue el primero en levantarse en caso de que el pirata tratara de sorprenderlo.

Solo para descubrir que no estaba allí…

Benjamín no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo hasta que vio un puño imbuido en haki chocar contra su rostro. El patriarca de la familia salió despedido por los aires nuevamente y chocó contra una pila de cactus.

L.A se levantó después con su pistola en mano y mirando a los lado con total pánico. El sombrero de paja se movía como un borrón que no podía ver. Una sombra se alza encima de él y no tuvo tiempo de voltear cuando **¡BAM!** Una pierna choco contra su pecho y ascendió por los aires mientras que todo el aire se le salió por el estómago.

 **“Gum-Gum: ¡Bell!”.** Luffy estiro sus brazos y envolvió a L.A en los aires. Luego lo jalo devuelta hacia el ennegreciendo su frente y estampa su frente hacia el rostro del más joven de la familia.

El rostro de L.A quedo completamente magullado, la sangre le salía por ambos orificios de la nariz ahora torcida y le faltaba un diente.

Pero sobre todas la cosas se encontraba bien…

L.A arrojo un poco de arena de su puño en el aire estando por encima de Luffy y esta comienza a ennegrecerse y moldearse en el aire hasta darle una forma humanoide que se alzaba por encima del capitán de los Mugiwara listo para atacar.

Luffy vio esto venir y de un borrón se apartó del ataque y mantuvo su distancia para observar su agresor.

La criatura de arena parecía casi al fantasma hormiguero que había visto en el otro tipo. Solo que parecía más gracioso, sus ojos eran casi saltones y llevaba una especie de capucha que cubría la esfera azul de su cabeza. El resto de su cuerpo se removía como la arena mientras que sus brazos había largas y afiladas garras.

Dicha criatura estaba parada al lado de L.A quien estaba reincorporándose lentamente después del tremendo golpe que le dio Luffy.

“buen intento… sombrero de paja…”. L.A murmuro encorvándose hacia el pirata con su cara estropeada. “pero necesitaras más que eso para vencer mi poder. **Tomb of the Boom: ¡Magnetic floor!”.**

 **Tomb of the Boom 3** levanto su garra y se deformo hasta formar una especie de antena que luego golpeo la arena. De repente toda la arena comenzó a iluminarse en un color azul celeste con rayos saliendo a la superficie. Luffy abrió los ojos y dio un gran salto para evadir el ataque.

Pero abrió los ojos cuando se sintió totalmente jalado hacia el suelo y aterrizo con un fuerte impacto.

“¡Hehehehe! ¡Buen intento, pero mi técnica hace que cualquiera que tenga hierro en su sangre no pueda intentar escapar!”. Declaro L.A señalando al ahora indefenso pirata de goma. “y no trates de imbuir partes de tu cuerpo en Haki. ¡Solo lo hará peor!”.

“¡maldición!”. Gruño Luffy mientras trataba de levantarse pero había sido inútil ya que la fuerza magnética lo está trayendo de vuelta al suelo. Su piel volvió a la normalidad luego de eso y respiro pesadamente mientras le dirigía una mirada enojada a L.A.

De entre los cactus, Benjamín salió. Su cara estaba magullado tras recibir ese golpe por parte de Luffy pero cuando vio el reciente estado de dicho pirata quien ahora estaba atrapado en una de las técnicas especiales de su hijo. No pudo estar más orgulloso de la fuerza que su hijo mostraba ante el estúpido pirata de goma.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y L.A le asintió a su padre con un rostro determinado diciéndole que tenía la situación bajo y que podía seguir sin él.

El patriarca de la familia asintió y soltó un fuerte silbido para llamar su caballo la cual vino para montarlo he irse hacia su objetivo.

* * *

“la habilidad para controlar el hierro… ya veo, eso lo explica todo”. Dijo Mountain Tim con una mirada hacia la cuerda que salía de su antebrazo separado. “entonces la familia Boom-Boom eran los verdaderos responsables… si no lo hubiera notado y acercándonos más. Los cuatro estaríamos muertos”.

“¡chicos...!”. Chopper grito a lo lejos llamando la atención de todos. “¿¡están todos bien!?”.

“¡estamos bien!” grito Gyro agitando su brazo hacia el reno. “¡pero no vengas hasta que te avisemos!”.

“¡oigan, algo pasa! ¡De repente me siento...!”. Usopp dejo de hablar cuando su cuerpo se sintió liviano nuevamente y provoco que los tres comenzaran a caer. Los tres gritaron cuando su centro de gravedad volvió a la normalidad y cayeron al suelo como costales.

Johnny soltó una fuerte tos cuando aterrizaron de golpe al suelo; Gyro pasó su mano por la nuca para aliviar su dolor mientras recogía su sombrero y lo agitaba para quitar el exceso de arena. Usopp tuvo la peor suerte ya que aterrizo de cara sobre la arena y se volvió a romper la nariz.

Chopper tuvo suficiente de esto y llamo a los demás caballos quienes corrieron hacia sus dueños para ayudarlos.

“¿están bien?”. Mountain Tim pregunto cuando apoyo su pie sobre la roca en la que estaba sujetado.

“apuesto que Luffy encontró su sitio en el suelo”. Murmuro Usopp cuando mientras levantaba su cara rota de la arena. “pero no nos avisó”.

“bueno… necesitamos ir más lejos”. Declaro Mountain Tim para luego escalar para juntar las demás partes de su cuerpo.

“¡espera un momento!”. Grito Gyro lo cual hizo detener al vaquero. “¡que es lo que te traes! La familia Boom-Boom estaba mal pero… ¿eres humano?”.

“¿De que estas hablando, Gyro?” Chopper pregunto estando al lado de Usopp para examinar sus heridas.

“hablo de su poder, obviamente separo su cuerpo en secciones. ¿Pero no existe alguien más que tiene el mismo poder?”. Pregunto Gyro mirando al vaquero con cautela.

“¿hablas de la habilidad Separación-Separación del Shichibukai Buggy? Tienes razón, pero es totalmente diferente a lo que piensas”. Respondió Mountain Tim estrechando su mirada con el jinete rubio.

“seguro que no te importaría explicárnoslo entonces ¿verdad?”. Pregunto Gyro mirando a Mountain Tim con frialdad.

La escena se tornó tensa cuando ambos jinetes se dieron miradas tan heladas que podrían congelar el desierto mismo. Los tres que estaban con ellos comenzaron a sudar debido a la increíble tensión que se manifestaba a su alrededor.

Mountain Tim soltó un ligero suspiro para luego hablar: “en un día cualquiera hace 15 años. Cuando tuve 16 yo estaba en el ejército y fuimos asignados a aventurarnos por el desierto a aventurarnos en las partes del desierto de Arizona que no estaban marcados en los mapas. Pero mi unidad y yo nos habíamos perdido en el desierto y vagamos por días en busca de agua”.

“perdidos… ¿así que estabas en esa unidad en el ejército?” Johnny pregunto sorprendido tras las palabras que decía el vaquero.

“así es. Esa era una de las zonas que los indígenas temían más que nada y la llamaron **la palma del diablo.** Nuestra unidad había entrado a esa zona. Las brújulas, los log pose hasta incluso las poses eternas no servían ahí ya que hasta la arena movediza hizo que nos perdiéramos. Todo lo que está aquí se mueve, incluso **la palma del diablo** varias millas por día haciéndola desaparecer de su lugar anterior. Hay quienes dicen que existen otras palmas pero con diferentes características quienes se mueven y desaparecen como si nada en sus respectivos lugares”. Explico Mountain Tim mientras alejaba su mirada con pesar. “mi unidad fallo en su búsqueda de agua así que terminamos muriendo uno a uno incluyendo nuestros caballos. Estaba a punto de morir cuando repentinamente algo me despertó durante la noche. Lo que me despertó fue un poco de roció que la cuerda había recolectado, una cuerda que se había vuelto una conmigo y así fue como yo sobreviví”.

Los que estaban presentes estaban totalmente asombrados por la historia que acababan de escuchar por parte de Mountain Tim. Sobrevivir a esa agonía por si solo era algo de admirar y no cabía duda de que el vaquero una persona de gran carácter y valentía.

Teniendo totalmente su atención, Mountain Tim continuo: “Debió ser alguna clase de gravedad pero **la palma del demonio** tiene el poder de despertar habilidades durmientes de las personas. Habilidades que pueden coexistir con los consumidores de fruta del diablo sin repercusión alguna. Los indios lo llaman habilidad maldita… pero en lo personal… lo las llamo: **Stand”**.

La información les cayó como un saco de ladrillos a Johnny, Gyro y los dos Mugiwara que estaban presentes escuchando la información que Mountain Tim les había dado. ¿Un poder además de las frutas del diablo? Es verdad que existen diferentes tipos de habilidades que eran notorias como el poder de las patadas de Sanji o el poder de Zoro con las espadas y también el gran poder tecnológico de Franky. ¿Pero un poder misterioso proveniente del interior de cada persona?.

Eso es más que imposible… a menos que…

Los pensamientos de todos fueron cortados cuando repentinamente sintieron un fuerte temblor que los tomo por sorpresa. Las montañas se estaban agrietando y partirse soltando enormes escombros sobre la arena. Gyro tuvo que moverse para evitar ser aplastado por una roca de gran tamaño proveniente de la montaña, Johnny tuvo que gatear hacia Usopp y Chopper para estar más seguro y Mountain Tim tuvo que agarrarse de la roca quien amenazaba con quebrarse.

“¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!? ¿AHORA HAY TERREMOTOS POR EL DECIERTO?”. Grito Gyro de incredulidad cayendo por el suelo debido al fuerte temblor.

“¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEER!”. Grito Usopp a todo pulmón mientras se aferraba a la pata de Chopper.

“¡MOUNTAIN TIM! ¿¡QUE CARAJO SUCEDE AHORA!?”. Grito Gyro señalando al vaquero quien se estaba sujetando de la roca.

La cara de Mountain Tim lo decía todo. Un gesto de absoluto terror corría en el rostro del vaquero mientras enormes balas de sudor caían en su cara.

“N-no puede ser…”. Johnny murmuro con sus ojos tan abiertos como platos. Se llevó una mano en la frente con un mar de sudor cubriéndola. No había duda alguna que todos incluyendo a la familia Boom-Boom se encontraban en peligro mortal.

* * *

“¿¡Q-Q-QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE!?”. Benjamín pregunto con incredulidad cuando sintió el suelo temblar y su caballo tambalearse de forma repentina. No hay forma de que un terremoto sucediese de forma tan repentina.

Una enorme bulto de arena creció del suelo a un par de kilómetros lejos de Benjamín quien al voltear su mirada sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando vio dicho bulto acercarse hacia el a gran velocidad. El bulto choco contra él y su caballo pasándolos por debajo haciéndolo volar por los aires y chocar contra el suelo.

Benjamín se levantó rápidamente y vio con absoluta sorpresa como el enorme bulto se acercaba hacia su objetivo. Un pensamiento cruzo por la mente del patriarca de la familia y no pudo evitar que el pánico se apoderara de él.

Benjamín rápidamente subió a su caballo y se dio la vuelta alejándose de su objetivo ya que ahora lo que más importaba era buscar a sus hijos y salir de aquí.

* * *

“¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA!?”. Grito Chopper cuando vio al enorme bulto acercarse a ellos a una velocidad increíble.

Los demás se quedaron impactados ante los que vieron que olvidaron completamente que el poder magnético sobre ellos había desaparecido de repente.

El bulto seguía acercándose hacia los demás rápidamente hasta solo desaparecer estando solo a unos diez metros de ellos.

Todo quedo en silencio después de eso. El terremoto había cesado y Todos excepto Johnny quien estaba temblando miraban a los lados preguntándose qué demonios había sucedido y que era eso en la arena y porque era tan grande.

“¡OIGAN!”. Todos se estremecieron cuando escucharon el grito de Mountain Tim en la montaña. “¡DENSE PRISA Y MONTENSE EN SUS CABALLOS Y CORRAN!”.

“como… ¡escucha Mountain Tim! ¡No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me esté completamente…”.

Un gigantesca explosión apareció repentinamente al lado izquierdo de los demás quienes se vieron envueltos en uno gigantesca nube de arena. Todos se cubrieron los ojos para evitar que la arena entrara a sus ojos mientras que un estruendo se escuchaba de fondo.

Medio minuto después la nube de arena se disipo poco a poco remplazándola con total oscuridad cuando el vaquero de Wyoming, Johnny, Gyro y los dos Mugiwara se destaparon los ojos para ver qué fue lo que sucedido.

Todos abrieron los ojos con absoluto terror.

Una gigantesca sombra los cubría totalmente y dicha sombra pertenecía a una colosal criatura invertebrada pálida de la que carecían ojos, tenía una gran boca circular con docenas de espantosos dientes y con una larga fila de espinas negras a lo largo de su cuerpo sin articulaciones.

Un gruñido resonó del interior de la criatura cuando vio a su nuevo alimento quien estaba totalmente aterrorizada ante su mera presencia.

“¿Q-que demonios es esa cosa…?”. Gyro susurro con los ojos temblando de miedo al ver la temible criatura cerniéndose sobre ellos.

“eso es…”. Johnny murmuro con la mirada temblorosa para luego tomar una profunda respiración en su boca y gritar a todo pulmón: **“¡¡UN SANDWORM!!” (Gusano arenoso).**

**Author's Note:**

> Para ver el formato original de la historia visiten www.fanfiction.net/Jorge.gracnar18


End file.
